The Least Likely Duo
by Little Miss Sci-Fi
Summary: The difference one summer can make. Re-Post with Beta'd version.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! To those of you who read my last fic welcome back! To those of you who are new, Hello!**

**Ok so...I'll warn you all now....this isn't my fave of stories, I feel like it was rushed when I read back over it...but I promised at the end of my last fic - **Harry Potter The Last Heir - **I'd post it, so here it is, sorry about the delay! **

**Let me know what you think, I love to hear! But if your going to be an ass, please just don't review, it's the worst thing for someone's self-esteem namely mine! :P  
**

**A really really BIG!!! thanks to _PotterForLife2008_, you are a lifesaver! :D We had some good fun with understanding my lingo too! :P  
**

**  
Disclaimer; no unfortunately like many out there, I do not own HP, J.K. Rowling dose. If I have the luck of owning HP, a lot of things would have been different - as you may tell by my stories :D  
**

**  
I'm pretty sure that's everything....Hope you all enjoy!**

**Little Miss Sci-Fi**

**xx**

**This is a Re-Post because I somehow posted the Un-beta'd vertion - dont ask how I have no idea, hope you enjoy let me know!!!!!  
**

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room all alone. The whole tower was empty; all the students were on the train home for the summer; home to their families.

Harry sighed, thinking back over the last few days. He thought about Dumbledore telling him about the prophecy, and about the death of Sirius. The Headmaster had told Harry he would not be returning to his aunt's house as planned. The Headmaster had yet to tell Harry what would happen to him, only that he would not be leaving on the train with the other students.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when McGonagall walked in, "Come along Mr Potter, the Headmaster would like to have a word with you".

"Yes Professor" Harry said with little emotion in his voice, which worried the Gryffindor head of house.

Harry noted how the transfiguration teacher was still using a cane to walk. "How are you Professor?" Harry asked quietly.

"I am much better Harry", she said gently, "thank you for asking", Harry just nodded.

When they reached the door to the Headmasters office, Harry could hear raised voices "WHY ME?" he heard Snape say, "I already have Draco in my care, you want me to take Potter as well?"

"Severus please", Albus said.

"Why can't he stay with Lupin? Or the Weasley's?"

"Because Remus is on a mission and the Weasley's wards are not strong enough", Albus said calmly just as Minerva knocked on the door. "Come in" Albus said.

When Harry walked into the office after McGonagall he saw Severus standing by the window and Albus sitting behind his desk. "Ah Harry" Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, Professor" Harry said not meeting either of their eyes.

Dumbledore looked at Snape who glared angrily back at him before turning to Harry, "Go and pack your things Potter", the potions master said, "We'll be leaving in half an hour", before walking out of the office.

"Why can't I go back to the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

"For the very fact that you have never referred to it as your home", Albus said sadly. Harry didn't answer him knowing he would only end up saying something he would regret, but instead just nodded.

"I'll go and pack then", he said before turning and going to leave.

"Harry", Albus called, "I must ask that you do not tell your friends where you are staying or whom with".

"Yes sir", Harry said before leaving.

Minerva turned to Albus. "That boy has experienced far too much in such a short time", she said. "I know my dear", he said, "and unfortunately I believe it is far from over yet".

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry walked down to the entrance hall twenty minutes later; he had packed his trunk that morning just after every one had left.

When he reached the entrance hall, he sat down on the stairs waiting for Snape to arrive, and to Harry's surprise, Draco Malfoy walked up from the dungeons a moment later. Harry sat down, not in the mood to fight, he just nodded, "Malfoy".

"Potter", Draco said sitting down on the step as well.

When Severus walked up and saw the two boys sitting next to one another, not saying anything, just sitting there looking sad and depressed, Severus silently cursed Albus.

"Come along boys", Severus said, walking over to them, shrinking their trunks so they could pocket them, and pulling out a pendent of a family crest from around his neck, and he held it out to them both. When they all had a hold of it, Severus spoke, "The old house of Prince".

Each felt a tug on there navel before being sucked from the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Harry and Draco both landed on the floor with a loud thump, while Severus landed gently on his feet.

When Harry and Draco were standing again, they looked around at the large entrance hall with a stair case leading to the next floor. "Betsy", Severus called, and a small house elf appeared.

"Welcome home master Severus sir", she said. "Betsy has cleaned up as master asked". Severus nodded, "thank you Betsy". The little elf nodded before disappearing, and the potions master turned to the two teens, "All right" he said.

"There are rules while you are in this house, firstly you will not enter my rooms or office, unless I have given you permission. There will be no back talk of any kind to me, or each other". He looked at Harry, "You will be expected at every meal whether you're hungry or not", he went on, "any questions?"

"No sir", both Harry and Draco said.

"Good", Severus said. "Come along and I'll show you to your rooms". He turned and began to walk up the large staircase. Draco followed first then Harry. When they reached the second floor, Severus led the way and stopped outside a door, "Potter" he said, and Harry walked up to him.

Severus led Harry into a large room with a desk, wardrobe and king-size bed. The décor was black and green, not to Harry's surprise. There was an on suite bathroom with a shower and a bath.

"This is your room", he said, "Dinner will be served at seven". Harry nodded and Severus walked out leaving Harry in his room.

Harry sighed, "Stuck in a house with Malfoy and Snape", he mumbled to himself. "At least the Dursley's would have left me alone", he groaned and began to unpack his things. He finished at about five and moved over to the large bed, sitting down on the side, before flopping down on his back looking at the ceiling.

Harry's mind reflected on why Draco was acting so strange. The young blond was never so quiet, and the last time Harry had spoken to him, he blamed Harry for his father's imprisonment. Harry's thoughts drifted to the battle at the ministry, and to Sirius.

Pain filled Harry's heart again, and he curled up and let the pain seep out of him, in the end, causing him to cry himself to sleep.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Severus walked into the dining room at seven on the dot. Draco was already sitting at the table picking at his food, but there was no sign of Harry. Severus grumbled silently about a spoilt child doing as he wants, before he turn to fetch him, as Harry walked into the dining room.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir", he said quietly "I fell asleep".

Severus looked at him angrily. If he had been paying more attention to him, he would have seen Harry flinch back slightly expecting to be hit, or how pale the raven hared boy was, "Don't make a habit of being late Potter" Severus said.

"Yes sir" Harry said, and sat down at the large table across from Draco, while Severus sat between them. Dinner was eaten in silence and once they were finished, Severus went down to his labs, while Draco and Harry went up to their own rooms.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry woke drenched in sweat, breathing heavily and trying not to scream. He looked at the clock "5:45" he said aloud Groaning he got out of bed and went to shower.

Harry re-emerged half an hour later dressed in one of his cousin's old tops and a pair trousers, deciding to have a look around; Harry left his room and began to make his way down stairs. He walked around for a while in the large house till he found a library full of books.

He walked over to one of the shelves and began to scan through them, not noticing the figure sitting by the window behind him, until he spoke, "Why are you here?"

Harry jumped and whirled around to see Draco sitting at the window. "I was looking at the books" Harry said.

"No, I mean here as in staying with Snape?" Draco didn't ask in his usual short manor, but in genuine curiosity.

Harry thought about it before answering truthfully. "The wards around my Aunt and Uncles house aren't strong enough". There was a pause for a moment before he asked, "Why are you?"

Draco didn't say anything for a while, but when he did, Harry could hear the pain in his voice. "He's my guardian".

Harry thought about his words for a moment, and it all clicked into place. His mother was dead. "I'm sorry", he said quietly.

Draco looked out the window into the early morning sun. "She sent me a letter the day she died", he said quietly. "Told me the truth about the death eaters and what my father is. He had her killed for my fathers' failure and tried to make it look like Dumbledore and the others had something to do with it".

Harry walked over and sat on the window ledge across from Draco. "They wouldn't do that" Harry said.

"I know" Draco said. "Severus told me everything", both sat in silence for a few minutes before Draco asked, "Want to play chess?"

"Sure" Harry said, and the two walked over to the marble chess board and began playing.

They spent the next while playing, and in doing so, lost track of time till Severus walked into the library looking for a book. He stopped dead when he saw the two rivals sitting talking about Quidditch and playing chess.

Harry, who sensed someone watching them looked up, "Morning Professor" he said. Draco smiled up at him slightly.

"Good morning" Severus said, "Breakfast should be ready soon". Both boys nodded, going back to there chess game, while Severus grabbed his book and left.

The rest of the morning went fine for both boys. When they had finished lunch, they then, at the instruction of Severus, worked on their summer homework till lunch.

While they were sitting eating; Harry and Draco talking, while Severus just listened and watched them in bewilderment. A week ago the two boys hated each other and now they sat before him talking as if they were best friends.

Severus was lost in thought when Draco asked, "can we go outside for the afternoon?"

Severus shook himself mentally and nodded, "Just don't leave the grounds" he said.

"We won't" Draco said, before he and Harry disappeared outside.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days they all settled into there routines. Harry and Draco would meet in the library and talk about everything except death, and after breakfast they would do home work till lunch, then ether go out side or go back to work.

Severus spent most of the day in the library or in his labs. He watched both boys change over the first few days. Draco became more talkative and alive while Harry seemed to disappear deeper into himself, and Severus couldn't understand why.

They had been in Prince Manor a week, when Harry lay in bed looking at the clock which read twelve thirty, when he felt a sharp pain in his forehead and was instantly bombarded with images.

_**Voldemort was sitting on a thrown surrounded by half a dozen death eaters.**_

"_**Severus" Voldemort hissed "What news do you bring me?"**_

"_**Forgive me my lord" Severus said from behind his mask "The old fool has kept the boys where abouts from every one"**_

"_**You disappoint me Severus" Voldemort hissed "Crucio". Severus fell to the ground in pain, Harry had never heard Severus scream with such pain and was forced to watch him wither on the ground while also feeling the pain shoot threw him as well.**_

_**Voldemort finally pulled the curse away and Severus slowly and painfully got up unsteadily "What of are brethren?" Voldemort asked another death eater.**_

Harry sat up strait in bed his body shaking uncontrollably, after a moment he shook it off as best he could before slipping out of bed and making his way down to the potions lab.

Once he found the potion he was looking for, he made his way back up to the library where he saw Severus lying on the sofa unconscious as usual.

Harry walked over to Severus and was about to give him the potion, but before he could a hand latched around his wrist causing Harry to stop dead.

Harry slowly looked up and saw Severus looking at him, neither said anything or moved for a moment till Severus stood up.

Severus noticed Harry was shaking slightly and was covered in sweat. Severus frowned angrily at him "What were you doing Potter?" he asked angrily.

When Harry didn't say anything Severus moved, Harry who only noticed it out of the corner of his eyes thought the potions master was about to hit him and instinctively moved to cover his head defensively.

Severus stopped dead and looked at Harry in shock. Harry took this moment as his chance to get away from the potions master and out of the library.

Severus sat back down thinking 'what just happened', Harry had flinched away from him as if expecting Severus to hit him. Severus knew that only abused children would do something like that. 'But this is Harry Potter' Severus thought 'the spoild rotten brat, the boy who live, no one would harm him'. He thought back to what he'd seen during the Occlumency lessons the year before.

"Oh Merlin" Severus said, every thing fit, the lack of weight every September, the scraggy cloths, his height could also be caused by malnourishment. James was always tall and Lily was a fair height as well. Then there was his lack of trusting adults and relying on himself more then anyone else.

Severus sat there, how could none of them have seen it?

Severus stood suddenly, walking over to the fire place "Albus Dumbledore's office" he said clearly and disappeared.

Albus was sitting behind his desk doing some late work when Severus appeared. "Severus my boy what can I do for you at this late hour?" Albus asked.

"Why did you not send Potter back to his aunt and uncle this summer?" Severus asked.

Albus frowned at this, he had told Severus the week before the reason. "I told you Severus the wards around the house are no longer strong enough" Albus answered.

"Yes but why?" Severus asked.

"Because Harry could no longer call it home" Albus said "What is the matter?"

"I don't think the reason he could no longer call it home has anything to do with Black" Snape said shying, "Potter flinched away from me as if expecting me to hit him".

"Where you?" McGonagall asked walking down the stairs from hers and Albus' rooms.

"No!" Severus said angrily "you know well enough I would never hit a child" he said angrily at her.

"You think he was abused?" Albus asked Severus who nodded.

"Think about it, it all fits, he's always so thin at the beginning of each new year, you can see that he's been malnourished just by looking at him. His height, all Potters are tall and Lilly was far from short herself", Snape said, "His lack of trust of adults, and his need to do things himself".

"He's right Albus" Minerva said quietly. "Poppy has mentioned once or twice how he sometimes shows up at the beginning of term with burses which he says he got from messing about"

The three were silent for a moment before Albus spoke. "We'll need to get him to talk about this" he said looking at Severus.

Severus knew that look, "Oh no" he said waving his hands, "Potter and I do not get along, there is no way he'll open up about this to me".

"Severus" Albus said pleadingly in that same voice that always allowed him to get his way.

Severus glared at Albus before standing. "Fine, I will try and talk to the brat, but I will give you no promises that it will help" he said, before disappearing back threw the fireplace.

"How could we not have seen it sooner?" Minerva asked quietly. Albus pulled her down onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I should have listened to you and never placed him with them" he said.

"You did what you thought was right for him Albus" she replied "It's not your fault the type of people they are". He didn't say anything and after a moment Minerva rose "Come to bed, it's late".

Albus sighed and nodded rising from his chair and following his wife up to their rooms.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

By the time Severus went up to bed, it was nearly three in the morning and his body was begging to be relieved of the tiredness from the Crucio spell.

As Severus walked past Harry's room he stopped. Hearing something, Severus walked over to the door and opened it. Looking in he saw Harry twisting and turning in the bed having a nightmare.

Severus walked over to him and attempted to wake the teen "Potter!" Severus said loudly and soon realised it was the worst thing he could have done.

Harry's eyes shot open and looked up at Severus' cold black eyes, a split second later Harry tried to run. He'd made it half way to the door when Severus grabbed him around the waist, "Potter stop it" he said as Harry tried to free himself from Severus grip.

"Please I'm sorry" Harry said, and just kept repeating that he was sorry. Soon he just stopped struggling and slumped against Severus and began to mumble incoherently.

Severus let himself and Harry fall to the ground and made Harry look at him. "I'm not going to hurt you" he said calmly in a gentle voice. "Harry look at me" he said, and slowly Harry looked at him, "I'm not going to hit you". Harry was still shaking and his eyes still held fear in them.

Severus sighed and pulled out a potion from his robes "Drink this" he said gently. Harry hesitated but drank it, and a moment later his whole body slumped to the floor.

Again Severus sighed and picked the teen up, putting him back in bed and swore to himself, he would find out what was going on inside that boys head, before slipping off to his own room to sleep.

When Severus woke the next morning he went to see if Harry was still asleep and was glad to see the raven heard boy still in his bed fast asleep.

When he walked into the dining room he saw Draco already sitting at the table. "Morning Draco", Draco just smiled slightly at him.

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

Severus was silent for a moment "He's still asleep" he said. There was another pause before he spoke "Draco, has Harry told you about his aunt and uncle?"

Draco put his glass of pumpkin juice back down and shook his head "Not really, all he said was that he couldn't stay there anymore" he answered "Why?" Severus didn't say anything "You think they abused him".

Severus looked at him sharply and nodded "I want to speak with him privately today…" he trailed off when Draco nodded.

When they finished eating Draco went to the library, while Severus went to his office, asking Betsy to tell him when Harry had woken.

It was over an hour after Severus sat down to work when Betsy appeared "Mr Potter has woken up Master Severus".

"Thank you Betsy" Severus said "Would you ask him to come down here". The little elf nodded and disappeared.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when Harry slowly walked into the room. "You wanted to see me Professor" he said not meeting his eye.

"Sit down Potter" Severus said. Harry hesitantly sat down and Severus sighed "I want to talk to you about what happened last night" Snape said.

"I'm sorry" Harry said quietly.

"That potion you were about to give me" Severus said, "It was a healing potion". Harry just nodded, "You gave it to me before", again Harry just nodded. "How did you know I needed it?"

Harry looked up at Severus "I can see his meetings" he said "Not all of them but most".

Severus flinched at the thought; no one should have to see what happens at those meetings, let alone a fifteen year old. But he just nodded at Harry "you thought I was about to hit you" he finally said. Harry didn't say anything but looked away from the potions master.

"Then again, when I woke you from your nightmare you ran, thinking again that I would hit you" Severus said in a gentle voice Harry never thought Severus capable of, "Your uncle hit you didn't he".

"Why do you care?" Harry asked getting defensive "All I am to you is a spoiled brat, the son of your childhood enemy" his voice getting louder. "All you've done is pick on me and bully me for the past five years because I look like my father. You treated me no better then he did you". By now Harry was standing and yelling at Severus "except one thing, I'M NOT MY FATHER! I NEVER FELT THE SECURITY HE DID".

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT I LIVED LIKE, FINE I SPENT THE FIRST ELEVEN YEARS OF MY LIFE LIVING IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STARES, I WAS BEATEN IF I DIDN'T FINISH MY CHORES, SOMETIMES WENT DAYS WITH OUT FOOD.

"I WAS TREATED WORSE THE A HOUSE-ELF" by the time Harry had finished all his barriers and walls had crumbled. All he wanted was for some one to care and listen to him, believe what he was saying.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Severus asked after a moment.

"I did try when I was younger" he said quietly.

"Why not McGonagall or Dumbledore?" Severus asked. Harry didn't say anything or meet his eyes "Would you be willing to talk with me about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it at all" Harry said.

"You'll have to talk to someone" Severus said.

Harry couldn't understand why Snape was acting so strange, he was acting like he really cared and was actually being nice to him. "You never answered my question" Harry said suddenly "Why do you care?"

"Because I don't believe in abusing a child" Severus said after a moment.

Harry looked at Severus closely "Who?" he asked.

Severus looked surprised "My father" he said "But if you-".

"I won't tell anyone" Harry said "But I still don't want to talk about it"

Severus sighed, "We'll discuses that with the Headmaster later" he said "What about these nightmares?" Harry flinched "I'm assuming they have to do with Sirius", again Harry flinched at the sound of Sirius name. "It's better to talk about it then to bottle it all up".

Harry couldn't disagree with that, he did feel a bit lighter knowing that someone knew about what his relatives did to him, even if it was Snape who knew. Severus suddenly stood and walked over to his small book shelf grabbing a leather bound journal before walking back over to Harry.

"If you won't talk to anyone this may help for now" he said handing Harry the leather journal.

"Your giving this to me?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes" Severus said. "It may help you clear you're mind for Occlumency as well".

Harry slowly took the journal "Thank you" Harry said.

Severus nodded "The Headmaster will want to talk to you though, you know that right?"

"Yes sir" Harry said.

"All right, Draco's in the library finishing work, you better get to it as well" Harry nodded and left the room quickly.

Severus just sat there for a few minutes not knowing what to do, he'd looked into Harry's mind while the boy wasn't concentrating, and saw all he needed to. He was angry at the muggles, and at himself for the way he'd treated Harry. He had been right when he said Snape was no better then his father had been to himself.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Harry began to open up a bit more. Dumbledore had come and talked with Harry. It had gone much as they had expected, he fought it at first, but finally broke and told the old Headmaster every thing.

Harry began to act more alive after everything had been lifted off his shoulders. He had to agree with professor Snape, the journal had helped immensely, though he still had nightmares, it was easer to cope with them now.

The three of them began to open up and talk more. It was Thursday evening; Harry and Draco were talking and laughing at dinner, while Severus looked on smiling slightly at the two of them, when suddenly Betsy appeared.

"Master Severus, two wizards just appeared in the library looking to speak with you".

Severus frowned and asked "Who?"

"Mr Nott and Mr Avery sir" Betsy said.

Severus eyes widened in shock, before turning to the two teens "Go to my study and Floo to the Burrow" he said standing, "Stay there till I come and get you".

"Wouldn't Hogwarts be safer?" Harry asked frowning.

"There's no one in Hogwarts at the moment" Severus said "Now, both of you do as you are told!" he hissed angrily.

Harry and Draco quickly made there way out of the dining room and slipped into Severus office. "I really don't want to do this" Draco mumbled, but Harry just dragged him over to the fireplace and dragging him in next to him, calling out 'The Burrow' throwing the Floo powder around them.

The two stumbled out of the fireplace in the Weasley's living room, but both caught themselves before falling to the ground. "Be civil" Harry said to Draco.

"I'm always civil" Draco replied.

"Fine, just don't be an ass" Harry said rolling his eyes just as Mr Weasley, Moody, Bill and Charlie, all walked into the room wands drawn and pointed.

"Harry?" Mr Weasley asked frowning.

"Hello Mr Weasley" Harry said smiling weakly.

"How do we know you're really Harry?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, especially considering your standing next to Malfoy" Charlie said.

"Em…" Harry said "Oh I know, in my second year, Fred, George and Ron took Mr Weasley's flying car and rescued me from the Dursley's".

Bill and Charlie chuckled at the thought, and the four of them put down there wands. "Why are you here?" Moody said gruffly, "Where's Snape?"

"Em…" Harry said again.

"Two unexpected guests arrived and he told us to come here so they would spotted us" Draco said.

Moody and Mr Weasley nodded, understanding Draco's meaning of 'unexpected guests'. "Come into the kitchen and have something to eat" Mr Weasley said, and led the way back to the kitchen.

"I really don't think I should be here" Draco mumbled.

"It'll be fine" Harry said.

"Easy for you to say" Draco mumbled as they walked into the kitchen, but chuckled when Mrs Weasley dragged Harry into a bone crushing hug and began to ask him a million things.

"How are you dear? Has Severus been feeding you? You both look far to thin" and so on.

"Let him go mum he's turning blue" Bill said from behind Draco.

"Oh hush you" She said to Bill and let Harry go.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley" Harry said smiling at the woman, "Honest".

"You both still look too thin for my liking. Severus and I need to have a chat about that" she said looking from Harry to Draco. "Hello Draco" she said kindly.

"Hello Mrs Weasley" Draco said politely and noticed that nearly every one was looking at him.

Tonks, the twins, Ron and Ginny, Kingsley, Moody and Charlie were sitting at the large kitchen table, while Bill stood behind him, with Mr Weasley next to his wife.

"Have you two eaten?" Mrs Weasley asked them and both boys nodded. "All right" she said, "Ron, Ginny, Fred, George; out and take the boys with you".

"MUM!" they all began to protest.

"Now!" Molly said sternly. Huffing, the four younger Weasley's led the way out of the room.

No one said anything till they were all in Ron's room and the door was closed. Immediately glares shot at Draco "Leave him alone" Harry said firmly.

"What did mum mean by has Snape been feeding you?" Ron asked his best friend.

Harry sighed, "I never went back to the Dursley's" he said.

"You've been living with Snape?" Fred and George asked surprised.

"Yeah" Harry said shrugging "Dumbledore wouldn't let me tell anyone".

"And him?" Ron asked as if Malfoy was not even in the room.

"Draco" Harry stressed the name, "Has been as well, and he is also my friend, so if you have a problem with that get over it".

Ron and the twins walked over and huddled, whispering and occasionally looking at them, but Ginny just smiled and hugged Harry tightly.

"I'm so happy you're not staying with your aunt and uncle" she said, pulling back and turning to Draco "I'm assuming you're on our side now then?" she asked.

"Yeah, having my mother killed really helped that choice" Draco said sarcastically.

This statement stopped the Weasley children in their tracks. "What?" Fred asked surprised.

Draco sighed, "Voldemort had my mother killed and tried to make it look like the Order did it, so I'd join him, mainly because he gets most of his funds from my father and since he's in Azkaban…".

"No one can touch it" George said "Well not until you become of age or he gets out"

"Yep" Draco said sarcastically enthusiastic "But his plan back fired when my mother sent me a letter telling me everything and then ended up dead".

There was silence in the room till Ron spoke. "You seem pretty ok with it".

"Oh trust me I'm not" Draco said quietly, "But considering you all hate me I thought it would be better to tell you all the truth".

There was silence in the room once again till Harry broke it. "So how's your summer been?"

They all sat down and began talking; it was nearly an hour after the two boys had arrived when Harry felt a painful twinge in his scar and knew immediately what was going to happen.

Ginny and the others watched in fright as Harry tensed up in pain. "Harry!" she said quickly as he curled up on the bed and his scar began to bleed.

_**Once again Voldemort was sitting on his thrown, but this time there were more death eaters around him. He was giving them orders and soon most were gone. "Severus" he hissed.**_

"_**Yes my lord" Severus said.**_

"_**Have you found out where the boy is yet?" he asked.**_

"_**No my lord, Dumbledore seems to be losing trust in me for some reason, but I will gain it back my lord" he said the last part quickly.**_

_**There was a pause for a moment. "I have a gift for you for your hard work with the potions" he said silkily, and waved for a death eater at the door to bring something in.**_

_**Two death eaters proceeded to drag not something in, but someone, someone Severus and Harry recognised instantly. "As a gift for you, you may have her first".**_

_**Severus didn't say anything but bowed and nodded to Voldemort before taking Madam Hooch from the two death eaters and dragging her to a room at the side.**_

Draco, Ron, Ginny and the twins watched on in fear as Harry's body began to shake violently, then just stop, but he didn't wake up, he just slumped down. "Harry" Ginny said, "Go get mum" she said to the others.

Fred jumped up and ran out of the room and down to the kitchen, "MUM!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs and she met him at the kitchen door.

"What?" she asked.

"Something's wrong with Harry" Fred said. "One minute he was fine, laughing and joking with us, the next he was having some sort of fit".

Molly quickly moved past her son and went up the stairs closely followed by every one else. She went into Ron's room and began to fuss over Harry, "You don't need to fuss Mrs Weasley" Draco said "He's usually fine after a few minutes".

Every one looked at him "What do you mean usually fine?" Bill asked, "This happens often?".

Draco shook his head "Not really but some times" he said.

"What is it?" George asked.

"His connection with Voldemort" Draco said, every one shuddered. "Severus knows about it, as well as the Headmaster". Just then, Harry sat up on the bed, his eyes wide, then jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom to get sick. "That's a first" Draco said surprised while Molly went to check on Harry.

Molly knelt down next to Harry. "Harry dear" she said rubbing his back as he got sick and saying soft words to him till finally he stopped. "It's ok dear, come on lets get you lying down".

Bill and Charlie, who had followed there mother, helped Harry up and walked him back to Ron's room, and put him in the spare bed. He was already half asleep and didn't notice every one, just that Molly pulled the blanket over him and as he fell asleep.

Molly ushered every one out of the room and down to the kitchen. "Ok Malfoy, what was that?" Moody asked.

"I told you" Draco said, "It happens every now and then. He sees what Voldemort sees". Again, everyone shuddered. "Sometimes he's ok and sometimes he's not, but I've never seen him this bad before".

"And Severus is aware of this?" Mr Weasley asked? Draco nodded .

Mrs Weasley looked up at the clock and saw how late it was. "It's late, why don't you all head up to bed" she said "Bill would you put another bed in Ron's room?" Bill nodded, and led the way back upstairs while Charlie took the rear.

Draco and Ron slipped into there beds and looked at Harry worriedly, before slipping off to sleep.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

As soon as the two boys had left, Severus walked into the library "What do you mean by just showing up in my home Nott, Avery" Severus hissed angrily.

"Cant we come and visit?" Nott asked.

"No" Severus said. "What do you want?"

"We came to tell you the dark lord wants his potions for this evenings meeting", Avery said smiling evilly.

"I was already aware of that" Severus said just before a sharp burring shot through their arms. Severus went to grab the potions, his cloak and mask, before they left.

The meeting went as usual but before Severus could leave, Voldemort called him back saying he had a gift for him for his hard work. This came as a surprise to Severus, then pure fear ripped threw him when he saw what his gift was.

Severus did the only thing he new and nodded to the dark lord before grabbing Madam Hooch from the guards, and dragging her reluctant form into a room at the side.

Once the door was closed and locked behind them, Severus let his panic take over and quickly lifted her up, put her on the bed and checked her over. She instantly tried to move away from him "Stop fidgeting woman", Severus hissed and she stilled, looking up at him in shock.

"Severus" she whispered.

Snape didn't say anything, just continued to look her over for any wounds, while trying to think of a way to get her out of here without breaking his cover.

"Take my wand" he said after a few moments of nothing.

"What?" she asked.

"Take my wand stun me and apparate away".

Hooch looked at him for a moment. "You want me to take your wand stun you and leave you here?"

Severus glared at her from under his mask. "Well it's that or I rape you and leave you to the rest of the death eaters" he said angrily, before putting his wand to himself and making it look like she had fought back a bit.

She looked at him wide eyed before taking the wand he held out for her. "Go to Dumbledore and stay there" he said.

She just nodded and pointed the wand at him "_Stupefy_" she yelled at him, and he fell to the ground she apparated away just as the door opened and three death eaters walked in.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Severus was woken at the feet of Voldemort "Forgive me my lord", Severus begged. "She grabbed my wand before a realised".

Voldemort looked at him angrily "_Crucio_" he hissed, and Severus fell to the ground in pain. After a few minutes he was let up, "Did she see or hear who you were?" Voldemort asked.

"No my Lord" Severus said, "I had my mask on and didn't say anything" he said, trying to stand, but Voldemort put him under another Crucio, this time leaving it for longer. When he removed the spell he told Severus to leave.

Severus painfully got up and apparated away.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Severus apparated into a large entrance way, before collapsing to the ground. "Severus" Albus said, moving to the younger wizard's side and helping him up. "Come on my boy, let's get you sitting down" he said, and helped Severus towards a large living room, sitting him down on the sofa.

"Hooch" Severus said hoarsely.

Albus nodded "Minerva brought her up to one of the guest rooms" he said.

Severus nodded and pulled a potion from his robes, and weakly drank it "The boys-".

"I know" Albus said "Just lie down and get some rest Severus" Albus said. Albus had barley finished his sentence when Severus was asleep.

The old wizard levitated the potions master up the stairs and into a spare room, where once he was placed in the bed, he left him to sleep.

Albus walked down to the room Hooch was staying in and could hear the two witches talking as he got closer. "But he's a death eater" Rolanda was saying.

"He's a spy" Minerva said, gently spotting Albus in the doorway.

"He has been for years now" he said.

"A spy for what? The ministry?" She asked.

"No" Albus said "The Order of the Phoenix".

"I always thought that was a myth" Hooch said.

Albus smiled slightly "No my dear far from it".

"Is he ok?" Minerva asked.

Albus nodded "He's asleep now and will probably sleep through most of tomorrow, but I think he should be fine".

"He's here?" Hooch asked.

Albus again nodded "It's late Ro, why don't you get some sleep" Minerva said, handing her a dreamless sleep potion which the flying instructor took and swallowed.

Albus waited a moment before he and Minerva left the room, going to there own. "Well, that was a very eventful night" he said quietly. Minerva just nodded and they crawled into bed to get some well needed sleep themselves.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Severus woke to a stiff body. Sighing, he pushed the covers from him and looked around the room frowning, then remembered he was in Dumbledore Manor. Shaking his head, he rooted through the robes that lay in a chair; pulling out two potions he quickly swallowed them before going to use the bathroom.

Albus Minerva and Rolanda were sitting eating lunch in the garden when Severus walked out "Ah Severus my boy you're up" Albus said, smiling at him "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Albus" Severus said "Just a little sore, but the potions should kick in soon".

Albus nodded and indicated to him to sit down "No I need to go check on the boys".

"They're fine Severus" Minerva said "Alastor Floo'd this morning, they're both still at the Burrow".

"Did he say whether Harry had a fit last night?" Severus asked.

"FIT!" Minerva and Rolanda screeched.

Severus cursed himself. "Not a fit, just...." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. "It's not a fit, he just sort of gets pulled into the dark lords mind and sees things".

"You think he saw last night?" Hooch said shocked.

Severus nodded. "Then Ro should go with you" Minerva said, Severus nodded again.

"Eat something first" Albus said sternly. Severus was about to argue again but stopped, knowing he wouldn't win.

Once they had finished eating, Severus and Ro apparated to the Burrow. Molly opened the front door to them. "Oh Severus, Rolanda how good to see you both" she said, "every thing alright?" she asked Severus.

"Yes Molly" Severus answered "Did Harry…have sort of like a-"

"Fit?" Moody asked, as they walked into the kitchen "Yeah".

"Bollix" Severus muttered under his breath "Where is he now?"

"In the garden with the others" Molly said.

Severus gave Ro a small shove towards the back door "Go on then".

"What you're not coming?" she asked angrily.

"Why would I?" he ask "All he needs is to see you are fine" he said, as if she were stupid.

Before she could say anything thought, the kitchen door opened and Harry walked in holding his arm, which was bleeding, and Bill and Charlie were just behind.

"I'm fine honest" Harry was saying.

"What happened?" Molly asked jumping into action.

"Harry fell off his broom" the two Weasley boys said as Molly sat him down.

"It's fine really Mrs Weasley, all it needs is a bandage" Harry said.

"_You_ would be bleeding and insist you're fine" Severus said, rolling his eyes at the teen.

Harry looked up from where Molly had her wand pointed at his arm. "Professor, Madam Hooch" he said, smiling at them. "Have a good evening?" he asked in a suggestive tone.

"All right dear that should do" Molly said.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" Harry said, happily jumping up from his seat before running back out side with Bill and Charlie close behind.

Ro and Severus just looked at him as he went. "Oh yeah he _so_ thought you'd actually hurt me" Ro said.

"He did worry about the two of you" Molly said going back over to the stove. "He woke up after that fit thing and got sick" she said. "Then I found him and Ginny in the kitchen talking this morning at about six".

"He's using humour to cover it" Severus said, sighing.

"Aw, another thing daddy Sevweus will have to have a chat about" Ro said teasingly.

Severus glared "Shut up woman" he said, before turning back to Molly. "Would the boys be able to stay hear a bit longer-".

"Of course" Molly said, cutting him off. "They seem to be getting on very well". She looked out the window to where the Weasley children – minus Percy – were playing Quidditch, with Harry and Draco laughing and joking. "They can stay the rest of the day and if you wish, the night" she said, turning back to Severus.

"Thank you Molly" he said in a very un- Severus like tone, which surprised everyone in the room – Moody, Molly and Rolanda – before tuning back to Hooch. "Come on "he said, tuning her around and pushing her gently out the door.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

"You didn't have to come with me you know" Rolanda said, as they apparated into her small home just outside Hogsmeade. He didn't say anything. "I'll just be a minute, make yourself at home" she said, before walking out of the small cosy living room.

Severus walked over to the mantel and looked at the Photos. They ranged from when she was a small child to more resent ones. A small smile slipped across his face when he saw one of her holding up the Quidditch world cup.

His smile faded quickly when he heard a loud thump from upstairs. Quickly drawing his wand, he moved up the stairs and into the room he assumed was hers.

Looking around he saw nothing wrong with the room, then he saw Rolanda on the floor. Severus mentally cursed himself for not expecting this. Quickly putting his wand away, he moved over to her.

"Ro" he said quietly.

"If it hadn't been you" she whispered "They…they would have…". She couldn't say it. "Oh god Severus" she cried.

Severus didn't know what to do with her, but she did, and she threw he arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. Severus in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him, and let her cry.

He knew how close she had been to dieing. If he hadn't been the one Voldemort chose to give her first, she would undoubtedly be dead, or irrevocably traumatised, and for some reason this pained Severus greatly to think of this.

They sat like this for hours before she finally pushed herself away from him, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry" she said, getting up and going to the bathroom.

Severus sat on the floor with his back against the bed, watching as she went. He didn't know why, but he felt the strongest urge to go after her and never let go.

Before he could stop himself, he was up and in the bathroom behind her. She turned around looking at him confused "Severus-". She was cut off when his lips collided with hers. Stunned for a moment before she reacted, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

He pushed her back against the sink grinding himself into her as if trying to soak in every part of her. He moved from her lips to her neck. She moaned his name.

His hands began to slip under her top, while hers went to his black shirt buttons. Severus pulled her closer to him and she felt him against her stomach. "Bed" he murmured into her collarbone.

She just nodded and they pulled apart. She took his hand leading him back into the bedroom. As soon as they were close enough to the bed, Severus turned her around sharply and devoured her mouth once more, as they quickly removed each others cloths.

Once all the cloths were shed, he layed her down on the bed and he looked at her, before crawling on top of her. Neither left the room for the rest of the afternoon.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

It was nearly dinner time when the Weasley children, Harry and Draco, finally came back in from the garden.

"Oh good" Molly said "I was just about to call you all in. Now go get cleaned up for dinner".

"Were staying?" Draco asked.

Molly nodded. "Now off with you all" she said, showing them out of the kitchen.

Harry, Ron and Draco were the last back down stairs and were very surprised to see Tonks, Moody and Kingsley, sitting around the table with the rest of the Weasley clan – bar Percy of course.

"Watcher Harry, Draco" Tonks said.

"Hey Tonks" Harry said.

"Hey cuz Nymph" Draco said smiling when she glared at him.

"Our family sucks at naming their children" Tonks mumbled.

They all sat down and began to eat and talk. They were half way through the meal when suddenly, Harry dropped his fork with a loud clatter on his plate, and had a far away look in his eyes.

"Potter?" Moody gruffed.

Harry didn't answerer but tensed up "Not again" Draco mumbled.

_**This time when Harry landed in the throne room, he instantly knew this was going to be bad, the angry scowl on Voldemort's face was a dead give away.**_

"_**What do you mean by this Greyback" he hissed "brining me the werewolf?"**_

"_**He is not just any werewolf my lord" the head werewolf said "He is a spy for Dumbledore".**_

_**Voldemort perked up at this "Bring him to me" he hissed out sitting back on his throne.**_

_**Fern Greyback nodded to two werewolves in the corner and they dragged someone forward. It wasn't till he was dropped in front of Voldemort, that Harry could see clearly who it was.**_

"_**Remus Lupin" Voldemort hissed happily.**_

_**Remus, who looked like he had been in a fight with hundreds of men, tried to sit up on his knees.**_

"_**Wormtail" Voldemort called, and the fat little traitor stepped forward, not looking at Remus, while Remus just looked at him, eyes full of pain and anger at his old friend.**_

_**Voldemort took Wormtail's arm and placed his wand over the dark mark, and a moment later the room filled with apparitions.**_

"_**Welcome my loyal servants" he hissed. "Our dear werewolf brethren have brought us a gift this evening".**_

_**The death eaters looked at Remus and smiled evilly, as Voldemort pointing his wand at Remus "Crucio".**_

Harry screamed in pain and fell off his chair, instinctively curling up in a ball.

_**Voldemort placed Remus under numerous curses before he was done. Just as he removed the last one, he saw someone apparate in. "Severus" he hissed "You're late".**_

_**Severus, who had taken his place in the circle, bowed to him. "Forgive me my lord, I had a potion that could not be left".**_

_**Voldemort just nodded. "You are just in time to see one of Dumbledore's minions die". Severus looked down at Remus and for the second time that week, panic rose within him..**_

_**If Lupin died, it would send Potter over the edge, especially if the boy was seeing this, which Severus had no doubt he was.**_

_**Harry watched the whole event in fear, pain running threw his head. 'I wish he wasn't there'. He thought it over and over, as Voldemort pointed his wand at Remus for the last time. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and pictured Remus being somewhere safe away from this place.**_

_**He smiled in his mind when he saw Remus sitting in the back garden of the Burrow, smiling at Harry.**_

_**Harry heard Voldemort speak "Avada Kedavra" before he screamed in anger and Harry's eyes shot open. Remus was gone and in his place was a large group of garden gnomes.**_

Harry's eyes shot open. Everything was blurry for a moment, but then he shook it off and saw that the twins were holding his legs down, while Bill and Charlie held his arms to stop him from hurting himself.

"Harry dear?" Molly asked worried.

"Please be a dream" Harry whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. The Weasley boys let Harry go and helped him sit up, his whole body ached.

"What happened?" Tonks asked frowning.

Harry looked at Moody "Where's Moony?" he asked.

"He's in the Underground" Moody said, before anyone could say anything though, Severus walked quickly into the kitchen.

When Severus saw Harry lying on the ground, he knew immediately that he had seen everything. The Potions Master pulled out a potion and handed it to Harry, but Harry just stared up at him.

"Take the bloody potion Potter" Severus said angrily.

"You let him die" Harry said.

"Funny, I always thought Lupin turned into a werewolf, not a few dozen garden gnomes", Severus jeered. Harry frowned in confussion. "He disappeared just before the curse hit him. A bunch of garden gnomes appeared and took the spell" he snorted. "Well most of them. All we have to do is figure out where he is now".

Harry frowned deeper "No way", he said before jumping up.

"Potter" Severus hissed, and the boy ran past him towards the back door.

Harry ran out into the garden, and there lying in the garden where he had pictured Remus, smiling at him was Remus Lupin.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Harry lay awake in the spare bed in Ron's room, with Draco and Ron asleep in the two other beds.

It was four in the morning and Harry had woken from the dreamless sleep potion Mrs Weasley had slipped him, after Remus had been moved up to Bill and Charlie's room.

Harry sighed and got up from the bed, and quietly made his way out of the room and down to the kitchen. When he walked in, he wasn't surprised to see Ginny sitting there already, with two cups of coco.

"I was wondering when you'd be down" she said quietly. Harry smiled at her slightly and sat down, taking the cup of coco. "So what's up?" she asked.

Harry looked at her suspiciously "How do you always know?" he asked. She just shrugged and he just nodded. "I think I did it" he said quietly, taking a sip of his drink.

"Did what?" she asked.

"Moved Moony from there to here" Harry said, and went on to explain.

"Harry if you did, that is amazing" she said. "You should talk to Dumbledore about it".

Harry nodded, and the two were quiet for a few minutes before Ginny stud up. "Come on" she said, and took his hand leading him out into the garden.

"Gin?" he asked confused, but she just walked out and sat down in on of the benches, and he sat next to her and looked at what she was looking at.

"You'll love the sun rise from here" she said. They looked, and you could just see the tip of the sun coming up from behind a hill in the distance.

Harry felt Ginny shiver next to him, in the cool morning air. "Cold?" she nodded slightly, and Harry moved closer wrapping his arms around her while she melted into his side.

Harry just smiled to himself, it felt so natural to have Ginny in his arms, and he didn't feel self-conscious or anything. They just sat there watching the sun rise in there pyjamas.

As the two sat out there, they didn't notice Mrs Weasley walk into the kitchen and watch them from the kitchen window, with a knowing smile on her face.

She left them at it and began to putter about the kitchen getting things ready for the day. Charley and Bill where asleep in the living room, and were the first to smell breakfast cooking and not long after the smalls wafted in, they both walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mum" Bill said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning boys" she said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please" Charlie said, "Need any help?"

"Yes dear" she said, "Can you set the table". Both boys nodded and began to set the table.

Bill was the first to notice the two teens sitting out side. He was going to the cupboard next to the window, when he saw them.

"How long have they been out there?" he asked his mother, not looking away from them.

"They were there when I came down" Molly said to her son, as Charlie went to look. "Leave them alone boys" she said. They looked at her as if about to object, but the look on her face made them stop, not because it was forceful, but because she had a soft knowing look on her face.

They both nodded and went back to setting the table.

Harry and Ginny sat watching the sun rise, when they heard three pops "Good morning Professors" Harry and Ginny said, not looking behind them.

"You do realise, we could have been anyone and you didn't even move?" Severus said.

Harry just shrugged. "You two are up quiet early" McGonagall said.

Ginny looked at her watch "Little over an hour" she said.

"What?" Severus asked.

"We've been up a little over an hour" Harry said, looking back at them for the first time.

"That doesn't make sense, that sleeping draught should have kept you out for at least another hour" Severus said frowning.

Harry stood up, "Trust me, there's a lot of things going on that don't make sense these days" he said.

Before any of them could ask what he meant, Bill came out the kitchen door. "Harry, Ginny breakfast's ready", then he spotted the Professors, "Professors".

"Mr Weasley", Albus said, and they all walked into the kitchen.

Molly told Harry, Ginny, Bill and Charlie to go a head and eat while she, Albus, Severus and Minerva, went up to check on Remus.

The three Weasley's and Harry were eating quietly, when suddenly Harry asked "What's wrong with Tonks?"

Bill and Charlie looked up at him, frowning. "What makes you think something's wrong?" Bill asked.

"Well, over the last two days when I've seen her, she looks more depressed then I would have thought" Harry said quietly, hoping they knew what he meant by 'would be'.

Charlie and Bill shared a look before Charlie spoke "She's not just upset about…what happened at the Ministry" he said carefully.

"Soon after she was released from the Hospital…" Bill began to say, but trailed off, not knowing how to explain it to Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Tonks loves Moony and after the Ministry and Sirius" she said carefully. "He began to push her away, saying he was too old, too poor, and too dangerous or something like that" Ginny said, rolling here eyes again. "Then he went into the underground".

The other three looked at her in shock "What?" she asked. "I heard her talking to mum a while back" she went on eating.

"Ok" Harry said slowly. "What about Moony? What's he feel?"

"Ah, now that Harry is the question" Bill said. "No one knows, he's not talking".

Harry thought about this quietly while the Weasley children went on talking about other things.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Draco returned to Prince Manor that afternoon, but Severus had told them they could come and visit the Weasley's at weekend, if Molly said it was ok.

Remus slowly got better and was soon able to leave the Burrow, though Dumbledore had asked him to stay close to the Order for the time being.

The next two weeks had been full of work and play. When Draco and Harry had finished all of there summer home work, Severus began giving them more to do. McGonagall also gave them more work. Dumbledore had asked Severus to begin teaching Harry Occlumency again, and to both there surprise, he had picked it up much quicker then expected.

Dumbledore had been surprised, but then seemed to realise something that he had yet to inform anyone of.

Harry got to see more of Remus, which was nice, but he couldn't stop thinking about how Remus and Tonks were behaving.

There had been one evening when the Order had a meeting, Harry and Draco went to the Burrow to spend time with Ron and Ginny, and when they spotted Remus and Tonks, she looked more depressed then ever, and to Harry's surprise so did he.

It was three day's before Harry's sixteenth birthday, and coming up to five in the morning. Over the past two weeks, Draco and Harry had decided they needed more exercise, and as they both got up abnormally early, they decided that morning runs would be nice.

The land around Prince Manor was extremely large and had a few different paths they could run.

This particular morning, the two boys were running, when Draco asked.

"So what are you going do about Tonks and Lupin?"

"I haven't decided" Harry said. "It's a toss up between, locking them in a cupboard together, or just yelling at Moony".

"Cupboard idea sounds more fun" Draco said.

"Yeah that's what I thought to" Harry said nodding. "But how, where and when, is the question".

As the two ran there usual three mile run, they continued to think up plans. When they arrived back in the house, they grabbed some water in the kitchen, before making there way to the hall way.

Both boys stopped dead just in the door way, and watched the seen in front of them.

Severus was walking down the stairs buttoning up his black shirt, leaving it lose over his black jeans – Harry and Draco had become accustom to seeing him change his attire over the holidays – but what shocked them both into stunned silence, was who was walking down in front of him.

"Honest to Merlin Severus" Madam Hooch, who had her shoes in her hand scolded, "They could be back any moment".

"What can I say" he said grabbing her hand, turning her around to him. "You're a very hard person to let go of" Hooch blush and Draco and Harry made a face.

"If they see us then-" she began to say.

"Then what?" he asked "It's not like I can't-".

"You will do nothing to those boys" she said sternly "For one, you're bound to both of them-"

"-I am not bound to Harry, Sophia is-"

"-And secondly Albus and Minerva would kill you in a heartbeat" she said, ignoring his words, then pouted "And I would not be very fond of the second one" before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, while he slipped his arms around her waist.

"EW! GET A ROOM!" Harry and Draco said falling to the floor and burying there faces in there hands

Severus and Hooch separated immediately, looking at both boys who were now just lying on the floor, leaning up on there elbows with there feet crossed smiling up at them.

"How long have the two of you been there?" Severus asked in a very unlike Severus voice, he sounded slightly nervous.

"Long enough to know that Madam Hooch spent the night" Draco said, smiling up to his godfather with a knowing look in his eyes.

Severus groaned slightly rubbing the bridge of his nose. He opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off. "We wont say anything" he said, getting up off the floor with Draco a second behind.

"It's not that we're worried about you telling anyone" Hooch said quietly.

"But if Voldemort sees it in either of our minds" Draco said.

"I've told you both before, do not say that name" Severus said, getting angry.

"And I've told you before" Harry said, as if speaking to a young child. "I don't care! I won't fear the name of a man that can't kill me!" he exclaimed angrily, before stomping away.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Harry on that one" Draco said, before he himself left to go up to his bedroom. But before he reached the top of the stair case, he turned back to them, "And you don't need to worry about him finding out" he said, then looked at Severus, "You taught us pretty well" before disappearing.

Severus sat down on the stair sighing. She sat down in front of him, "at least we don't have to sneak around them anymore" she said.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Draco left for the Burrow an hour later, and spent the rest of the day there. When they Floo'd back, they weren't surprised to see Madam Hooch and Severus talking in the library.

"Severus, he has a right to know" she was saying.

"And it is not my place to tell him" Severus said angrily. "Sophia left and has not been seen or heard from since".

There was a long pause before she spoke again. "She's his godmother, he deserves to know about her" she said gently.

"What good would it do him if I he did know?" he asked back. "If she's dead, then that's just another person for him to have lost without getting a chance to know".

"Who are you more worried about hurting?" she asked "Yourself or Harry?"

Harry didn't hear the rest of what they said he was lost in his thoughts. He had a godmother, Sophia. Why hadn't anyone told him? What happened to her? Why didn't she take me?

Harry felt Draco put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him away from the library and up to his room.

"Harry" Draco said.

"I'm fine" Harry said. Draco looked sceptical. Over the past few weeks, he'd learned to tell when Harry was lying, but let it go and pulled out a chess board.

They played chess till dinner. Harry and Draco were sitting next to one another while, Severus and Hooch were on the other side of the table.

"You two seem pretty quiet" Severus said to them after a while, where neither spoke much.

"Tired" Draco said.

"Maybe you two should stay here this evening" Severus said. There was an Order meeting that evening, and the boys would usually be brought along so as not to get into any trouble.

Harry shook his head "I want to see how Moony is" he said.

"All right then" Severus said. "Why don't the two of you get ready?" Both boys nodded and got up, leaving the dining room.

"They're fine Severus" Hooch said.

"I'm not so sure about that Ro" Severus said.

A smile spread across her face. "It's amazing how much those two boys have changed you" she said, "I like it" then kissed him on the lips.

"Ugh!" two voices groaned from the door "Get a room" Draco said.

"Never would have thought of you being all mush and lovey dovey" Harry said.

Harry and Draco were standing in the door way. Harry who was now the same height as Draco, maybe a bit taller – thanks to all the nutrient potions Severus had been pumping into him, to make up for the lack as a child – was holding a backpack over his shoulder making a face.

Severus rolled his eyes "This coming from two hormonal teenage boys".

"Well at least we go find dark corners when we make out with girls" Draco said. Severus glared at the two boys.

"Are you ready?" he asked, they nodded.

The four of them Floo'd to Dumbledore Manor, where the meetings had been taking place since Sirius death. None of them could really bare to go back into his house afterwards.

"Go and wait in the library" Severus said, before he and Ro walked away down to the large dining area.

The meeting was going as normal till, a house elf appeared next to Albus. "Master Dumbledore sir".

"Yes Biff" Albus said, looking at the house elf.

"Mr and Madam Bones are in the library sir" Biff said.

Albus frowned before jumping up and going quickly to the library, and sure enough there lying on the floor were Amelia and Michel Bones. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco were all sitting next to them.

Quickly Albus and Severus checked on the two Bones' while Moony held Draco and Harry back a bit.

Once they were sure the Bones could be moved, a few of the Aurors like Tonks and Kingsley, took them to St Mungo's.

Once they were gone Albus turned to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Draco. "How did they get here?" he asked.

None of them spoke but shared a look. "Boys" Severus said to Harry and Draco, while Molly looked at her own two.

"The same way Moony got to the Burrow" Harry said.

"We never figured out how he did that" Moody said.

"Well there's a mystery for yah" Harry said.

Albus spoke before anyone else. "It's late and we're finished for the evening" he said, and every one took the hint, and before long Harry, Draco, Severus, Hooch, McGonagall and Dumbledore were the last left.

Albus turned to Harry "Feel like telling me how you did it?" he asked, smiling and his eyes twinkling.

Every one except Harry's mouth dropped. "It was the same as what I did with Moony" Harry said. "I saw them and thought really hard and they appeared".

"And you feel alright?" Albus asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Harry thought about what to say for a moment. He had become so used to lying to them when he was hurt, and truth be told, his whole body ached and all he wanted to do at that very moment was to collapse. But then again, none of them had tried to use his pain against him in the last few weeks.

"Not to good" he finally said.

Severus who was standing next to Harry now, shared a look with Albus, who nodded slightly. Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and instantly he flinched and lost his balance and began to fall.

Severus quickly grabbed him before he hit the floor. "That was mean" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I don't like being lied to" Severus said.

"I didn't lie!" Harry said, then winched in pain.

"What was it this time?" Severus asked.

"Usual" Harry said. "Crucio curse" he said, "Threw in a few others as well, but didn't catch the name".

Severus sat Harry on the sofa, grabbed Draco's backpack and pulled out a bag of potions, "You really don't go anywhere with out some form of potions do you?" Harry asked.

"With your tendency of going looking for trouble-" Severus began to say.

"I don't look for trouble" Harry said angrily. "It just comes and finds me" he grumbled.

"Sure" Severus said sarcastically and handed Harry three potions, but Harry only took two and handed the last back to Severus, who frowned at him.

"I don't want a dreamless sleep potion" Harry explained. "I don't need it either".

Severus looked at him sceptically before nodding and standing back up.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Harry, Draco, Ro and Severus left Dumbledore Manor soon after the encounter about the sleeping draught. Harry, who was just about able to walk himself, walked up the stairs with Draco's help.

"See you at breakfast Professor, Madam" Harry and Draco called back to the two adults.

"What makes you think I'm staying?" Ro asked before thinking about it.

Both boys looked back at them, "We may be young" Draco said, "But we aren't stupid" Harry finished.

"Go to bed" Severus said. Both boys just smiled and went on up the stairs.

By the next morning Harry felt much better, and he and Draco went for there morning run as usual.

When they arrived back into the house, Severus, Albus and Hooch were standing in the kitchen. Instantly both boys knew something was wrong.

"What?" Harry finally asked.

"Harry come along" Ro said. "Albus and Severus need to speak with Draco privately."

"No" Draco said. "Whatever you have to tell me, Harry can hear it to."

Albus just nodded. "Last night there was a small revolt in Azkaban" he said gently. "Your father Draco was killed in his attempt to escape."

Harry watched Draco carefully along with the others. After a moment, Draco shrugged "I'm going to go get changed" he said, before walking out of the kitchen.

Harry looked from the adults to where Draco had, gone before looking back at them. "I'll go talk to him" he said, after a moment, before leaving the room.

"He'll be fine" Albus said, reassuringly to Severus, who just nodded. "I'll take them both to the ministry in the morning" he said.

"You told Harry about it right?" Severus asked, Albus nodded "Good."

Harry walked up the stairs and over to Draco's door, which was adjacent to his own, and knocked. "Yeah Harry" he heard Draco call from inside.

Harry walked in and saw Draco sitting on his window seat looking out. "You took that quit well" Harry said.

Draco looked up at him. "Contrary to most people's beliefs, my father and I never got along very well" Draco said. "He always wanted me to be better then I could be. Nothing I did was good enough for him."

Harry nodded, understanding where he was coming from. Harry sat down on the window seat as well, and chuckled "What?" Draco asked looking at him.

"We're the youngest wizards in decades" Harry said, Draco smiled at this as well.

"We're also the richest sixteen year olds" Draco said.

"I'm not sixteen yet" Harry said.

"Ok we'll be the richest sixteen year olds" Draco rephrased.

The two teens continued to banter about it till finally they began to get hungry. "I'm gonna go shower and change" Harry said, and Draco nodded in agreement.

The two boys made there way down to the dining room twenty minutes later to find not only Severus and Ro, but Tonks and Kingsley.

"He did it" Harry and Draco said pointing at the other.

Kinsley chuckled "Your not in trouble" he said.

"Kingsley and Tonks will be taking you to St Mungo's after you eat" Severus said.

"Why?" Harry and Draco asked together, and then looked at the other. "Oh my god you're dieing and never told me!" they said dramatically.

Tonks smiled at there childish behaviour and shook her head. "No" she said "There are two patients that want to see you" Tonks said.

"Now eat" Severus said, before the four adults walked out of the dining room.

"Ok" Harry and Draco then sat down and began to eat the delicious breakfast. Once they were finished, they made there way to Severus office.

"Ready" they said.

"Go and put on a pair of robes" Severus said.

"School ones?" Draco asked but Severus shook his head.

"No, the ones Molly picked up for you in Diagon Ally" he said. Both boys just nodded and ran up stairs coming back down a few minutes later.

Harry was dressed in dark green robes with a silver trim, while Draco's were black with a silver trim.

They flooed to St Mungo's. Tonks went first then Harry, Draco and then Kingsley. The two Aurors led the way towards one of the wards, while the two teens followed.

Finally they reached a door where Tonks knocked gently, "Come in" they heard a man say and Tonks opened the door and walked in. "Ah Auror Tonks, Auror Kingsley" a woman said, "Lovely to see both of you again."

"Mr Bones, Madam Bones" Kingsley said nodding.

Harry and Draco, who were still hidden from view behind the tall bulky Kingsley, both stopped dead when they heard him speak their names.

"You asked us to bring them this morning" Tonks said.

"Oh yes, of cores" Madam Bones said, and Kingsley stood aside. Harry and Draco could now see Madam and Mr Bones sitting up on two beds. Both looked much healther then they had the night before, lying on Dumbledore's library floor.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, do come in, there's no need to stand in the door way" Mr Bones said.

Both of them walked into the room and Tonks and Kingsley excused themselves to the hallway out side. "Good to see you both well Sir, Madam" Harry said.

"Yes, much better then we were last night" Madam Bones said.

"You remember then" Draco said, nodding slightly.

"Yes" Mr Bones said, "Though we still can't fathom how we got from being tortured, to being surrounded by two Weasley's, a Malfoy and a Potter."

"Funny thing that" Harry said. "We have no idea either" he lied.

Both Bones looked at him suspiciously, but before they could say anything, the door behind them opened "DADDY!" a little sandy pigtailed girl screeched, running into the room and jumped on Mr Bones bed and hugged him tightly.

"Hello sweetie" Mr Bones said, hugging his child tightly. Just then, a tall blond woman walked into the room with a brown haired boy who looked just about eleven.

"Good Merlin Sara" the woman scolded. "I wish you wouldn't run off like that" she said, not noticing the two boys standing in the room.

But the last person to walk into the room did. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" she spat at him.

Everyone looked towards the three teens. "Lovely to see you to Bones" Draco said.

"You have no right to be here, you little Death Eater" Susan spat.

"Susana Maria Bones" Mr and Mrs Bones said, but she ignored them.

"Go run behind your Mummy and Death Eater Daddy" she said, angrily to Draco.

Harry saw Draco pale at the mention of his mother, but Draco held his tongue turning to the two Bones in the beds. "I'm glad to see you're better, and hope you fully recover soon" he said, before turning and swiftly leaving the room.

Susan frowned and seemed to see Harry for the first time "What are you-."

Harry cut her off "That was well out of line."

"Me!" Susan yelled.

"Susana!" the three adults said, but now it was Harry's turn to speak.

"Do you honestly think if Draco was a Death Eater I, of all people, would be standing by his side?" he asked. "Draco is not, nor will he ever, become a Death Eater."

"How can you be so sure?" Susan asked angrily.

"Mrs Malfoy was killed before the end on term by Death Eaters" Harry said. "And Draco is nothing like his father." Susan was stunned by Harry's words, and the tone he used. He was sincerely defending someone that he had been enemies with up till the beginning of the summer.

Harry turned away from Susan to Madam and Mr Bones. "I'll reiterate what Draco said and am very glad to see you both well, and hope you fully recover."

"Thank you Mr Potter" Mr Bones said.

"And tell Mr Malfoy the same" Madam Bones said. Harry just nodded and gave a polite bow to Mrs Bones, before leaving the room and the Bones family to themselves.

Harry spotted Draco, Tonks and Kingsley standing at the end of the hall waiting for him "Ready?" Tonks asked Harry nodded.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Draco spent the afternoon at the Burrow with the Weasley children, playing Quidditch and just chatting.

They were all sitting on the back patio drinking lemonade, when Charlie spoke up. "I'm getting a little worried about Tonks" he said.

Fred and George nodded in agreement. "Have you noticed how down and grey she looks" they said. Tonks' hair had not changed colour from it's dull blank black in the last few weeks, and her eyes were a dull grey. Harry assumed it was her natural form.

"She's lost the power to morph" Bill said sadly.

"That's it" Harry said, then looked at Draco. "I think it's time we get this plan into action" Draco nodded in agreement.

"What plan?" the Weasley's asked.

"Were gonna get Tonks and Lupin to sort this out whether they want to or not" Draco said.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Where are they now?" Harry asked.

"Lupin's up stairs and Tonks is in her apartmen-" Bill began.

"No she's not she went to visit her folks" Charlie said shaking his head.

"Aunty Andromeda" Draco said smiling. "Just the Black to help" He jumped up and grabbed Bill "Come on, I need you to apparate me there."

"I really don't think you should be leaving the Burrow" Bill said.

"It'll be fine" Draco said, and looked at Harry. "We'll meet you there with Tonks, you get Lupin."

"Will do" Harry said.

"I really think-" Bill began again.

"Oh, who cares, I'm of age I can use magic. I just can't apparate, I don't have a licence" Draco said. Bill thought about this and finally relented and put a hand on the younger wizards shoulder and apparated them away, while Harry grabbed the twins and Charlie, running into the house.

Bill apparated himself and Draco to an ally not far from the Tonks home. "Now what?" Bill asked.

"Simple, we ask Aunty Andy to help" Draco said.

"What about Tonks?" Bill asked, as they walked down the street – luckily they were both dressed in shorts and a top in the sunny warm weather – "What do you plan on doing if she asks why were here?"

"You'll see" Draco said, as he knocked on the front door. It was opened a moment later by a tall man with black hair "Hello Mr Tonks" Draco said.

Mr Tonks looked from the blond to the redhead behind him before calling back into the house, "ANDY!" a minute later a tall woman with long black hair walked into the hall way and stopped dead when she saw Draco.

"Draco" she said gently, before quickly pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh Draco my sweet nephew" she said pulling back.

"Hello Aunty" Draco said.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked, then noticed Bill "Mr Weasley".

"Hello Mrs Tonks" Bill said.

"We need your help to kidnap Nymph" Draco said smiling.

"MUM DAD!" the witch in question called from the back of the house.

"Ted go and distract her" Andromeda said to her husband, who just smiled and shook his head at her before walking off. "This kidnapping wouldn't have anything to do with why she can't morph now would it?" looking at Bill.

"I have no idea what he and Harry have planned, all I'm being used for is apparition" Bill said, and Andy smiled brightly at him.

"Ok" she said, nodding and turned to her nephew.

"Tonks and Remus Lupin are in love, but he's being an ass about it because the whole wolf thing and Harry and I have come up with a plan of locking them up in a small cottage, putting up apparition wards and taking there wands" Draco said. "We'll give them enough food to last a while if need be."

"What about Harry's birthday" Bill said suddenly, "It's tomorrow and the party."

Draco cringed he'd forgotten about the surprise party for Harry tomorrow in Hogwarts "Bugger" Draco said.

"Don't worry if Nymphadora is determent enough she will get him in no time" Andy said smiling. "Come on in." The two wizards followed her through the house and into a sun room in the back of the house.

"Bill, Draco!" Tonks said, surprised when she saw them. "What are you two doing here?" she asked frowning.

"Oh I needed your mum to help me and Harry kidnap you and Professor Lupin" Draco said insolently. It took a moment before his words seemed to register in her mined and she quickly went for her wand, but Andromeda was quicker and the younger Tonks fell to the floor unconscious.

"Now what?" Bill asked.

Just then Harry appeared next to Draco "Cool" Harry said, smiling uncontrollably.

"No way!" Draco whined, "I'm the one that's of age and you can apparate with out getting in trouble."

"I know" Harry said still smiling, then saw the others "Hello Mr and Mrs Tonks" Harry said to them.

"Hello Mr Potter" they said.

"So," Harry said clapping his hands together nervously. "We're going to kidnap your daughter now." While he and Draco dragged the younger Tonks off the ground "Oh and Bill, your mum is looking for you."

"Wait, don't you-" he was cut off when the two wizards and unconscious witch disappeared. "I'm gonna be killed" Bill said.

"It won't be that bad" Andy said.

"I just let two of Brittan's youngest, richest and most wanted by Death Eaters leave with no supervision" Bill said.

There was a pause for a moment, "He's going to be killed" Ted said.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry, Draco and Tonks apparated to a tiny cottage in the middle of a small clearing. "Where's Moony?" Draco asked.

At that moment the cottage door opened and a very angry looking Remus Lupin stepped out. "Harry James Potter you will giv-" he cut himself off when he saw Tonks. "What are you two playing at!" Moony yelled at them.

Harry and Draco didn't say anything just walked on into the cottage – it was a one room cottage with a small bathroom to the side. There was a nice quaint kitchen, a small kitchen table, a large bed in one of the corners, and a sofa in the other.

"You can't do this Harry" Remus said, as Harry and Draco lay Tonks down on the bed.

Harry turned back to Remus "I can and I am" he said. "I'm tired of seeing people I love being hurt, and what you're doing is hurting not only Tonks but yourself."

"I'm a werewolf Harry!" Remus said angrily.

"None of that bull will work with me" Harry said dangerously. "She doesn't care. How many people can you name that know you're a werewolf and still loved you like she does?"

He waited for Remus to answer but he didn't "Exactly, she doesn't care weather you're a werewolf, poor or older, she still loves you." Harry said "So let her."

Harry and Draco looked at Remus and saw his face become a mixture of things. "We'll come and see the two of you at lunch tomorrow" Draco said.

"If you haven't made any progress, then you'll be staying in this cottage till you do" Harry said.

Remus didn't say anything, and the two teens walked out of the cottage, and Harry apparated them back to the burrow.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Harry and Draco landed in the Burrow garden and turned to the back door, they were greeted by two very angry looking adults.

"Hey Uncle Sev" Draco said smiling sheepishly.

"Hello Mrs Weasley" Harry said biting his lip.

Before either adult could say anything though, Dumbledore stepped out from behind them, "Went well then?" he asked smiling, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh yeah" the two boys said together. "Harry gave Lupin a good dig about it" Draco said.

"He had it coming though" Harry said, then noticed how upset and angry Snape and Mrs Weasley looked. "We're sorry for just leaving" he said, and Draco nodded.

"You two will kill me before this summer is over" Severus mumbled. "Thank you Molly for minding them, and I'm sorry for the way they have _behaved_" he stressed.

"It's fine dear as long as they're both alright" Molly said.

When Harry, Draco, Severus and Albus arrived back at Prince Manor, Severus' temper let loose.

"Why in the name of Merlin would you do something like that!" he yelled at the two boys, "Just up and disappear." Both boys went to say something but Severus cut them off. "Go to your rooms!" he said frustrated.

Both boys did as they were told and scampered out of the library quickly. "You had to put them both in my custody" Severus said to Albus, who just smiled at him.

"I never would have thought you'd fall into this parental role so quickly Severus" Albus said, eyes twinkling "It suites you."

"You did this on purpose just to kill me quicker" Severus mumbled.

"No" Albus said "Just to make your heart warm again." Severus didn't say anything. "I will see you in the morning Severus" before the elder wizard disappeared.

"He's right you know" a female voice said from the door. "They have toughed out your heart" Severus turned to see Ro standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been here?" Severus asked walking over to her.

"I arrived not long after you left for the Burrow" she said. "Betsy said Harry and Draco went missing?" she asked frowning.

Severus sighed and nodded. "They decided to take on the task of making Lupin and Tonks get together" he said she smiled at him.

"Well they both seem to be safe and sound now."

"Yes I suppose" Severus said "But-" he was cut off by her kissing him, and that was the end of that conversion.

Harry and Draco went up to Draco's room which was identical to Harry's, large desk, wardrobe, on suite bathroom, and large four poster bed.

"We really worried him" Draco said, when Harry closed the door behind himself.

"I know" Harry said ashamed. "Never would have thought Severus Snape would worry about me."

"Just shows how much this summer has changed us all" Draco said. He sat down on his bed and grabbed one of the law books he and Harry had been looking threw over the last few days, originally to help Harry, but now himself as well.

"Do you think Tonks and Lupin will be ok?" Draco asked, as Harry sat down on the other end of the bed picking up another book

"Merlin I hope so" Harry said. The two boys spent the next few hours reading and talking, till there was a knock on the door and Severus walked in.

"I want to talk to the two of you about what you did this afternoon" the potions master said.

"We're sorry for worrying you" Draco said.

"We didn't think anyone would get worried like that" Harry said.

"I had Bill with me" Draco said.

"And I had Charlie and the twins" Harry said.

"That doesn't change the fact that you had us worried" Severus said.

"And we're really sorry" Harry said.

Severus nodded, "Well what's done is done" he said. "Now come on, its dinner time" he said, turned and walking out of the room.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When Harry and Draco got back from there morning run, they were slightly surprised to see Madam Hooch sitting on the patio. "Good morning Madam" Harry and Draco said together.

"Good morning boys" she said smiling up at them with her yellow eyes. "Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thank you Madam" Harry said, "Madam?" Harry asked after a moment.

"You can call me Ro you know" she said, "And yes?"

Harry and Draco nodded at the name "Ro" Draco said. "How long have you and Uncle Severus been…"

"Seeing each other" Harry said helpfully.

Ro was silent for a moment "Since just after he rescued me" she said.

"See" Harry said, "We have nothing to do with why he's so nice."

"That's not true" Ro said quickly. "You two have a great deal to do with Severus' change in behaviour, you saw it yourself yesterday" she said, then she noticed they were smiling. "You two" she said standing up.

"We were only messing" Draco said smiling, before he and Harry disappeared into the house to shower and change.

Both came back down dressed in robes like there school ones, but with out the crest. Harry's were a Deep Forest Rayon Velvet, while Draco's were a Deep Pine colour.

"Well don't you two look sharp" Ro said, when they walked into the dining room.

"Well, being the youngest bachelors in Briton, we need to" Draco said cheekily, sitting down. Severus rolled his eyes at him.

"You know now, that you'll have to stat up in the Senate today, and calm you places as Head of the Potter and Malfoy Family's." Severus said, Draco and Albus had explained to Harry that the Senate was an old form of governing. The Head of each Wizarding family - the eldest living male heir - would have to take there place to keep there families in a standing position in the Wizarding world.

"Yes" Harry and Draco said.

"Nerves?" Ro asked.

"Not really" Harry said, digging into the six stack pancakes Lindy had made for him – another of Severus' house elves. Draco agreed as he himself dug into just as large pile of pancakes. Ro and Severus just looked at them shaking there heads.

Harry and Draco had gotten through most of their food, when Albus walked in "Good morning all" he said happily. "Happy Birthday Harry" he said.

"Good morning Professor" both Harry and Draco said, then Harry added "Thank you sir."

"Good morning Albus" Ro and Severus said. "Would you care for a cup of tea?" Severus asked the old Headmaster.

"Yes, that would be lovely Severus thank you" Albus said, sitting down taking the cup from Severus. "I have something for the two of you" he said to Harry and Draco, and handed them a small box each.

Inside each was a ring. "It's your family rings" Albus explained. Draco's ring was an Oval Kensington design on a 18kt Yellow Gold ring. Harry's was an Oval Buckingham design with two Griffins, one on either side of the crest, also in 18kt Yellow Gold.

"Wow" Harry said, but Draco frowned looking at his.

"This wasn't the one father had" he said.

"No" Albus said camel sipping his tea. "It was your great-great-great grandfather's. Since his death, no one has worn that ring."

"Why?" Harry asked frowning.

"I've never heard much about anything before my great-great grandfather" Draco said frowning. "I asked but was never told the truth about it."

Albus nodded "Yes, I assumed as much" he said. "Your great-great grandfather was the one who changed the way your family lived and believed." He looked thoughtful "Your two families used to be good friends before that I believe."

"I'm surprised the two families didn't cross then" Severus said frowning.

"Ah, that my dear boy is due to the fact that neither the Malfoy's nor the Potter's have born a daughter in many generations, longer then the Weasley's by now" Albus said, putting his empty tea cup back down.

"Are you two ready?" he asked. Both boys nodded, slipping on their rings and standing.

"Yes Professor" they said. "See you later Professor, Madam" they nodded to the two other adults, as Albus led the way out of the room and into the hallway.

"Are we Flooing?" Harry asked.

"No, Port key" Albus said, and both Harry and Draco groaned, causing Albus to smile wider and hold out a old broken quill. As soon as Harry and Draco touched the quill they, felt a tug on there navels and there surroundings changed.

The three landed in the atrium of the ministry. Albus quickly grabbed Draco and Harry's arms, stopping them from falling "Thank you Professor."

"That's all right boys" Albus said "You get used to it after a while."

"Still prefer apparating" Harry mumbled.

"Well with any luck, the two of you will be fully legal to apparate before lunch" Albus said smiling, and both teens smiled at this. Before Dumbledore had a chance to say anything more, Kingsley walked over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt Headmaster, but Fudge wants to speak with you. I'm to escort you up" Kingsley said.

Albus frowned "I know my way" he said "But you can show Harry and Draco where the Apparition center is."

"Of course sir" Kingsley said nodding.

"I will see both of you later" Albus said "And good luck" he smiled at them.

"Thank you Headmaster" they said, before watching the old Headmaster walk away from them.

"So" Kingsley said smiling at them "A little birdie tells me you have something to do with why Tonks called in sick this morning."

Harry and Draco smiled slyly at each other, "She didn't have much of a choice" Draco said.

"Considering we have her's and Moony's wands" Harry finished. Kingsley laughed at this and began to guide them through the morning crowds. Harry and Draco both ignoring the looks people were giving them.

"Here we are" Kingsley said to them when they arrived. "I'll wait for the two of you out here."

"Ok, thanks" Draco said. Kingsley sat down on one of the waiting room chairs, while Harry and Draco went in for there test, and began to read a copy of the Daily Prophet. Nearly half an hour later they both stepped out with the examiner.

"Well done" the examiner was saying. "Just wait a moment and I'll have your licences printed up for you Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy."

"Thank you sir" they said, and walked over to Kingsley.

"Passed then?" the Auror said standing, up both nodded. "Dumbledore will be pleased."

Harry caught sight of the news paper in his hand "Can I see that?" Harry asked. Severus had refused to let a paper into the house as had the Weasley's, so neither Harry nor Draco knew what was going on in the papers, but both had a feeling what most of it said.

"Sure" Kingsley said, handing the paper over to Harry. As Harry expected, the headlines read

'**BOY-WHO-LIVED' OF AGE A YEAR YOUNGER**

**Minister Fudge announced this morning that Harry Potter was of age by old laws, and as such, would be taking his place as head of the Potter family name. This comes only a day after reports of Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy known Death Eater, was to also take his place as head of the Malfoy family after his father was killed in an attempt to escape from Azkaban.**

Harry was pulled from his reading when the examiner walked back over to them. "Here you go Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" he handed them each a piece of parchment.

"Thank you sir" Draco and Harry said, smiling kindly at him.

"Good luck with them" the examiner said before walking away.

"Ok well, I'd better get the two of you to the Senate room" Kingsley said, and began to lead the boys on there way.

The Senate room was a large room that sloped slightly towards the other end of the room, there were two aisles along the walls, and two more center aisles, with four desks of two between them and twenty rows. There weren't many people in the room, as there was still awhile before the proceedings were due to start.

Kingsley led them down to about the tenth row from the front, near the center, "Sit there and try and not get into any trouble please" Kingsley said.

"We'll try" Harry and Draco said. "Oh can I borrow this?" Harry asked, holding up the news paper.

"Yeah you can keep it" Kingsley said "Please don't wonder off."

"We won't" Draco said "And anyway, were of age now, we can take care of ourselves."

"Mh hum" was all Kingsley said before leaving.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Draco settled down at there table, both reading parts of the Daily Prophet as the room began to fill up. Both ignored the looks people were giving them.

"Draco" Harry said suddenly, putting the paper down.

"Yeah" Draco said looking up at him, and putting his down on the table as well.

"The Senate is for pure blood family's only right?" Draco shook his head.

"No, technically it's not" he said. "There are a few half blood family's as well, due to the many years and mixings. Some of them can take there wizarding name as heir, like you. Because your father was a pure blood wizard you will take on the Potter name" he explained. "However, not all pure blood family's are like you've seen, there are a good few like the Weasley's and the Bones."

"Quite true Mr Malfoy" a voice said from behind them. Both turned to see Mr Bones sitting at the table behind them, with another man who was tall and dark skinned.

"Mr Bones" they said together "You're out of St Mungo's."

"I am" Mr Bones said. "I want to apologise for what Susan said yesterday-" he said to Draco.

"Its fine" Draco said "I can understand why she was angry" Mr Bones nodded.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, this is Jason Shacklebolt" Mr Bones said pointing to his comrade.

"Pleased to meet you sir."

"And the two of you" Mr Shacklebolt said.

"How is Madam Bones?" Harry asked.

"She is fine, back to work already of course" Mr Bones said.

"Good to here" Draco said sincerely. Before the conversation could go on, the Minister and Wizengamot walked in and took there seats at the end of the room.

Harry and Draco turned back around in there seats and for the first time, Harry and Draco noticed that the wall behind the Wizengamot had names in bold gold on it.

An old man stood up from his seat, and the room fell silent. "Welcome and good morning" he said "Before we start this mornings meetings, we would firstly like to welcome back Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Suck up" Draco said, and Harry nodded.

"And also, welcome back the Potter and Malfoy families." Harry rolled his eyes, and the man went on while Harry thought of something, turning around to Mr Bones and Mr Shacklebolt.

"Sirs" he asked politely, "Does the Senate have the power to remove the Minister from his position?"

Both elder wizards frowned at this question "Yes I suppose if there is enough votes and evidence to do so" Bones said. "But if anyone did bring it up, they'd need to put a person in his place."

Harry looked at Draco who was smiling knowingly. "Thank you sir" Harry and Draco said.

The two elder wizards shared a look, but before they could ask the boys anything, Dumbledore stood up. "The floor is now open to today's matters."

Harry stood "The house of Potter moves for the immediate dismissal of Cornelius Fudge from his position as Minister of Magical, Briton" Harry said clearly.

"The house of Malfoy seconds" Draco said still sitting.

"On what grounds?" a member of the Wizengamot asked.

"On the grounds that he's an incompetent fool." There were a few chuckles around the room "and has done nothing but help Death Eaters keep there freedom and in doing so, to help slaughter and kill innocent people" Harry said.

Fudge stood "I have done no such thing!" he said angrily.

"You stood by idly last year while Voldemort gathered up his people, accusing myself and Headmaster Dumbledore of being crazy."

"Do not speak that name in this room!" Fudge said.

"I do not fear a name and I shall speak it if I wish" Harry said, the two stared glaring at the other.

"What evidence do you have Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy?" one of the families asked.

"Minister Fudge has been taking bribes from known Death Eaters for years now" Draco said standing. He then looked at Fudge "If you wish to dispute Minister, I can very easily ask the goblins to bring my fathers pay log to the Senate."

"Or better yet" Harry said "Why not bring your own Minister."

Fudge seemed to blanch slightly before shaking it off, but before he could speak, Draco did. "We also have evidence of Delores Umbridge, who you Minister appointed as high inquisitor of Hogwarts last year, used dark magic items on more then one student."

This caused uproar with the heads of house which had either children or grandchildren at Hogwarts. "Quiet!" Dumbledore called, and the room slowly fell silent. "What proof do you have of this?" even he did not know fully of this.

Harry held up his right hand "Madam Umbridge would make students in her detentions use a quill that not only used the users own blood, but also etched the words you wrote into the back of your hand."

"Why did you not tell anyone?" Mr Bones asked.

"We did not have much of a choice" Harry said "Madam Umbridge and the Minister were slowly taking over the school and neither the Headmaster, nor any of the Professors could do anything about it.

"They were already being watched, and if any of us had had the chance to speak with any of the Professors, there was still the chance Madam Umbridge or the Minister would simply dismiss it and have the Professor in question removed." Harry said "much like they did with the Headmaster."

"Or worse" Draco said "Do what Umbridge did to Professor McGonagall and then the Minister tried to cover it up."

By now Fudge was looking very worried. He could see that many people believed Harry and Draco, and his place as Minister was disappearing from under him.

"Do you have anything more to add?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just that, it's your choice whether you want a Minister who will stand by and make decisions, or a Minister who has done nothing but cause more pain and who can not make decision by himself." Harry said before sitting down.

"Merlin I hope this works" Draco said to him, Harry just nodded.

Two magical boards appeared above the Wizengamot.

"All those in favour of removing Minister Fudge from his position as Minister" Dumbledore called. Each House that voted, pointed there wands at one of the boards "All those opposed." Again, those who voted pointed to the other board.

After a moment, red numbers appeared on the boards._120 for, 40 apposed_.

"Cornelius Fudge, at a vote of 120 for and 40 opposed, you have been removed from your position as Minister of Magic in Briton" Dumbledore said. "Also, the Wizengamot will also be opening an investigation into yourself and Madam Umbridge, so don't leave the country."

Harry and Draco sighed and sat back in there seats, but were quickly pulled back when Dumbledore called them. "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy."

"Yes Headmaster?" both boys called.

"Considering the two of you have removed the Minister, I'm assuming you have someone else in mined."

"Madam Amelia Bones would be my choice" Harry said.

"Same for me" Draco said.

"All those in favour of this" again, the voting was done, and again the _in favour_ won.

A few more matters were seen to before the Senate was called to a close. "Amelia may kill you" Mr Bones said standing up.

"Oh, I can live with that" Harry said. "She's a better person then Fudge is anyway."

"And you can be so sure how?" Mr Bones asked.

Harry shrugged "I'm a good judge of people" he said smiling. "It was lovely to see you again sir" he shook Mr Bones hand, "And to meet you Mr Shacklebolt" Draco followed suit.

"Good day Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy." The two boys then made their way out of the room and into the corridor leading to the atrium.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy!" a reporter called, and instantly the two teens were surrounded by press. "How does it feel to be Briton's youngest and two of the richest bachelors?"

"Hasn't really kicked in yet" Harry said.

"You must have been pleased to hear that Sirius Black was killed in the fight at the ministry last June, Mr Potter" some one said.

"Far from it actually" Harry said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why not, he betrayed you parents-"

"Sirius Black was my godfather and my fathers' best friend. He was never proven guilty" Harry said.

"He was sentenced to Azkaban Mr Potter" a tall woman said.

"But was never given a trial" Harry said to her "And never proven guilty."

"You don't believe he was do you?" a man asked.

"No" Harry said.

"But he was a Black" the first reporter said.

"And I'm a Malfoy" Draco said "But I'm not my father, nor will I ever be."

No one said anything. "You can't judge someone on the name their family has made" Harry said. "Now, if you'll excuse us." With that, Harry and Draco walked away.

The two boys spotted the Headmaster talking with Moody near the apparition point and made there way over to him "Headmaster, Moody."

"Boys" Dumbledore said while Moody just nodded. "Well done, first time in the Senate and you appoint a new Minister."

"We try" Draco said smiling.

Dumbledore chuckled smiling "Yes you do" he said, then looked at Harry. "We have a few things to discuses later" Harry bit his lip and nodded.

"Later though right, Draco and I need to go to Gringotts, and wanted to stop by the twins" Harry said, Albus nodded.

"But we will be sure of that Harry" he said "And congratulations on passing, Kingsley told me after he left you."

"Thank you sir" they said "Good day sirs."

"Potter, Malfoy" Moody said, and the two boys apparated away before anyone else could stop them.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Draco apparate into Diagon Ally. "Where to first?" Draco asked.

"Probably should tell the twins were here just in case anything happens" Harry said. Draco nodded in agreement and the two began to make there way to 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'.

When they walked in, they weren't surprised to see the shop busy but they could still see the twins, who were dressed in yellow identical suits. They also spotted Charley, Ginny, Ron and Mrs Weasley helping out.

Harry and Draco walked up to the front desk, where Mrs Weasley was at the cash desk. "Hello Mrs Weasley" Draco said.

"Oh Draco, Harry dears" Mrs Weasley said, happy to see them both.

"We're only here for a moment Mrs Weasley" Harry said. "We're going to go on to Gringotts and then will be back if that's ok."

"Of course dears" Molly said. "Thank you for telling me you're here." They then bid the Weasley mother goodbye and left the shop, heading for the wizarding bank.

Harry and Draco walked into the bank and were greeted by a familiar looking red head. "Was wondering when the two of you would show up" Bill said.

"Wonderful to see you Bill" Harry said.

The eldest Weasley son smiled, "Come on Wickhuck wants to see you" he said, turning and leading them down a corridor.

"Who's Wickhuck?" Harry asked.

"Head of the bank" Bill said, looking back over his shoulder "How was the Senate?"

Harry and Draco smiled at the other "Eventful" they said together.

Before Bill could ask why, they reached there destination. "I'll be in my office if you need me" Bill said, before passing them over to a goblin.

"Good day Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" she said. "Please come this way, Wickhuck is waiting for you sirs."

"Lead the way" Harry said politely. The goblin nodded and led them towards large double doors.

Behind which was a large office full of books, a large desk with a goblin sitting behind it. "Ah Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" he said. "Please come in and sit" indicating two chairs across from him. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes please" both Harry and Draco said, and Wickhuck nodded to his aid, which quickly left to fetch the tea.

"Dumbledore informed me that you would both be by today, and I thought now would be a good time to go through your accounts and shares, and see if there was anything you wanted to change."

"Yes" Draco said "I have a few things I know I'd like to do." Wickhuck nodded and handed Draco over a file.

"This Mr Malfoy, is everything the Malfoy family owns and has shares in." Just then his aid walked back in with a tray of tea. Once they each had a cup and she was gone, Wickhuck continued.

"Mr Potter, your accounts are a bit more to discuses" he said. "You have inherited the Potter Family Vault, the Black Family Vault and Hogwarts Vault."

It took a moment for the words to sink in for the two teens "I'm sorry" Harry said, "Did you just say Black and Hogwarts Vaults?"

"Yes sir" Wickhuck said frowning. "Sirius Black left you in his will all the Black estates and money sir" he said. "And you are the last heir to Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin."

Harry sat stunned just looking at the goblin in shock. "I take back my earlier statement; you're not one of the richest bachelors." Draco said "You are the richest bachelor."

"It's not possible" Harry said suddenly.

"I assure you sir, it is" Wickhuck said, he then handed Harry three files. Harry slowly flicked through them while Draco and Wickhuck discussed Draco's money.

Wickhuck was telling the truth, Sirius had left him everything in the Black family estate, and he was the last heir to the founders. "Wickhuck?" Harry asked after he and Draco had finished speaking.

"Yes sir."

"May I have time to go threw these before making any decisions?" Harry asked.

"Or course sir, just send me an Owl or pop by if you wish" he said. "If you wish I will move Mr Black's money into you-"

"No" Harry cut him off "Please don't" he said "I'm not sure what I shall do with it yet."

"Of course sir" he said nodding. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Not at the moment."

"If either of you do please feel free to contact me" Wickhuck said. Both boys nodded and stood up "I'll have Griphook show you to your vaults if you wish."

"Please" Draco said nodding, and a few moments later the goblin in question walked in.

"Please show Mr's Malfoy and Potter to their vaults." The goblin nodded and led them out and over to the carts.

"Where to sir's?" Griphook asked.

"Malfoy Family Vault please" Draco said, and the cart sped off. It stopped outside a large vault door with the same crest on it as the one on Draco's ring. "Wickhuck said that everything was moved back into this one" he said as they climbed out.

"How did they know?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore told them" Draco said. "He knew as soon as I chose the light side that I would bring back this part of my family." Harry nodded understanding and Draco stepped up to the door "Draco Alexander Malfoy" he said clearly and the doors began to click and opened.

The vault was large and full of large piles of money "Bloody hell" Harry mummer.

Draco chuckled "Wait till you see yours" he said and Harry just nodded. Draco shook his head and grabbed up one of the money pouches and filled it with money, before they walked back out and the vault closed behind them.

"Potter Family Vault please" Harry said to Griphook and again the cart sped off, this time it stopped at the large door with Harry's crest on it.

"Ready to see part of how stinking rich you are?" Draco teased. Harry just glared at him knowing he was only messing.

"Harry James Potter" Harry said clearly and like Draco, the door clicked a few times before it opened. "Good Merlin" Harry breathed out.

The vault was about the same size as Draco's, though maybe a bit larger Harry noted, and not only was there piles of money, but there were a few trunks sitting around the place. "Wanna have a look around or are we going to stand in the doorway all day?" Draco asked.

Harry shook himself and nodded and the two walked in, there were piles of money up to the roof "This can't be real" Harry said.

"Why?" Draco asked frowning.

"It just can't" Harry said. "I…I can't own all of this, there's no way in Merlin, me of all people-"

"Ok stop right there Potter" Draco said cutting him off. "What ever those stupid muggle relatives of yours told you was bull. You and your family earned the money in the vault, and so help me Merlin if you say otherwise, I'll tell Severus and he'll make you talk about feelings and other crap."

Harry chuckled at this. Severus had attempted to do that to them before, and it had not gone well. Instead, the two boys ended up getting more out of Severus then he would have preferred, and he ended up sending them to there rooms in frustration.

"Ok" Harry said.

"Good, now come on grab some money and lets go have a look at this Hogwarts Vault" Draco said.

Harry nodded and picked up one of the money pouches, filling it. As he was standing back up, something caught his eye "Griphook" Harry called, and the goblin walked in.

"Yes sir."

"Where does that door lead to?" Harry asked, pointing to another door.

"Many families keep more prized possessions out of sight in the vaults sir, and in turn they ask for extra rooms to be put on" Griphook said. Harry nodded understanding and walked over to the door opening it slowly.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry slowly opened the door and what he saw inside made his jaw drop, "Bloody hell" Harry said.**

"**What?" Draco asked, amused at his friend and moved over to him. "Shit" he said when he saw the large room.**

**Inside the room, things ranged from diamond jewellery, to platinum, all types of weapons, swords, bows, arrows, daggers, axes, shields and helmets. There were shelves of toys, trunks with cloths and blankets. There was a shelf of Photo albums, and it was this that caught Harry's eye. He walked over to the shelf and picked out one of the albums. The pictures inside were in black and white, and looked to date back a few generations.**

**The first picture he came across was of two boys who looked to be about fifteen or so, one with jet black hair and one with hair blond as white. If Harry hadn't known better, he would have thought it to be himself and Draco.**

"**Look" Harry said, and Draco walked over. "This must have been what Dumbledore meant, our family's being friends" Draco nodded.**

"**You should take some with you and just bring them back later" Draco said.**

"**And carry them all around with me?" Harry asked.**

"**I saw some trunks outside. I think I actually saw one with your initials on it now that I think about it" Draco said.**

**Harry followed Draco out and sure enough there was a trunk sitting against one of the walls with '**_**H.J.P'**_** on it. "They must have gotten it for me when I was a baby" Harry said opening it. Harry and Draco then put a few of the photo albums into it before Harry shrunk the trunk and put it into his pocket.**

"**So let's go have a look at this Hogwarts vault then" Harry said, smiling at Draco as they climbed into the cart. When the cart stopped this time it was outside a large door with the Hogwarts crest on it. "I'm assuming I just say my name" Harry said and Draco just shrugged.**

**Taking a deep breath Harry spoke "Harry James Potter" and once again the door clicked open. The vault its self was as large as the great hall, double the size of the Potter and Malfoy vaults, and was filled with more than just gold and money.**

"**You're getting richer and richer as we go on" Draco said. One of the side walls was full of shelves which were full to the brim with books of all kinds, there were also shelves on the other wall, but these were full of objects of all kinds.**

**Harry let out a low whistle before walking further into the vault, Draco followed suit and the two boys began to look around Draco at the shelves full of objects and Harry the self full of books.**

**In the end Harry and Draco piled a few more books into the trunk before they left. "Sorry for keeping you so long Griphook" Harry said as they climbed into the cart.**

"**That is fine sir's" Griphook said before they sped back off towards the lobby of the bank.**

"**Thank you again Griphook" Draco said as they climbed out they then bid the goblin good day before wandering over to Bill's office.**

**Fleur and Bill where sitting in the office talking when Harry knocked on the door. "Ah, there you two are" Bill said. looking up at them. "You've been down there for hours."**

"**Yeah well, I got a bit of a surprise this morning" Harry said.**

**Bill frowned "Everything's ok though right?"**

"**Oh yeah" Harry said nodding. "Just didn't expect what I was told."**

"**Good" Bill said. "Come on, mums expecting us in the shop for lunch" he said standing. He took Fleur's hand and the four left the bank heading for the twins shop where they were just closing for lunch.**

"**Hello dears" Mrs Weasley said when the four of them walked into the shop. "Go on into the back, Ron, Charley and Ginny are preparing lunch."**

"**Yes mum" Bill said as he led the way into the back. The kitchen was large with a dining table in the middle. Harry and Draco couldn't help but notice how much like the Burrow's kitchen it looked.**

**Ron and Ginny were setting the table while Charley was making sandwiches. Molly, Fred and George came down a few minutes later and they all began to eat.**

"**How did things go at the Ministry this morning?" Molly asked.**

**Harry and Draco again shared a look "Eventful" they said together.**

"**Is that all you two have to say?" Bill asked.**

"**Yeah how was it? The Senate, what was discussed?" Charley asked. Before either could say anything, there was the jingle of a bell.**

"**It's lunch time" George grumbled as he stood up to see who was at the door. The others couldn't hear what he was saying, but he came back a moment later with a news paper in his hand. "I think I can answer your questions" he said to his brothers, and began to read the front page;**

**Cornelius Fudge removed from Minister by Senate**

**This morning during the Senate meeting, charges against former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, were brought fourth by the two new members, Harry James Potter and Draco Alexander Malfoy. The two sixteen year olds who both took there place as head of Potter and Malfoy Houses this morning, brought to light not only was the former Minister taking bribes from known Death Eaters, but also knew of Dark Magic being performed on students by Delores Umbridge last year. **

**Once Fudge was removed from his position as Minister, both boys came forward with a choice for a new Minister and as of ten am this morning, Madam Amelia Bones became Minister of Magic in Britton.**

Everyone was looking at Harry and Draco. "We told you it was eventful" Harry said, shrugging.

"Eventful?" Charley said. "You got Fudge kicked out of office and put Bones in!"

Harry and Draco just shrugged. "So how was everyone else's day?" Draco asked, changing the subject, and it worked.

They were just finishing off eating when Harry suddenly asked, "Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?"

"Yeah me too" Draco said, both looked deep in thought for a moment, then their eyes widened, "Tonks and Moony!" they said at the same time, jumping up before apparating away.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The two wizards apparated to just outside the cottage, walked up to the door listening carefully for any sounds from inside. When nothing was heard, Harry slowly opened the door and stepped in.

The cottage was in much the same condition it had been when they left, other than the two mugs on the table and the cloths strewn across the room. The two adults were lying under the covers on the bed.

Tonks was draped over Remus; Harry smiled when he saw her pink spiky hair back.

Draco flicked his wand and the cloths that were around the room flew neatly folded onto the end of the bed, while Harry quietly placed there wands on the bedside cabinet, and set an alarm to go off in an hour, before quickly scribbling a note to leave next to the wands;

_Glad to see the two of you have worked things out. Sorry about how we had to do this, but you had it coming for a while now. Catch up with you later._

_Harry & Draco._

Harry and Draco then slipped back out of the cottage and apparated away back to Diagon Alley.

They landed back in the kitchen where everyone still was. "And you said our plan wouldn't work" Harry said to Charley.

"Did it!" Charley asked surprised, both boys nodded. "Damn" Charley said.

"Cough it up" Bill said holding out his hand to Charley, who groaned and handed him a sickle.

Harry and Draco chuckled a little while. Later the twins, Molly and Charley, went to open up the shop again, while Bill and Fleur went back to the Bank.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Ginny asked.

"I need to go to Madam Malkins" Harry said. "Need some new cloths and I want to go have a wander around as well."

"Me to" Draco said. "You two want to come?"

"I can't" Ron grumbled, and Ginny chuckled.

"He's been grounded" she said. "He's not aloud to leave the shop, but I can."

"Sorry Ron" Harry and Draco said.

"S'fine" Ron said. "Better get back to work before mum kills me" he said, standing and going back to the front of the shop.

"I just need to ask mum if it's ok" Ginny said, and then the three of them headed out front as well.

Molly agreed to let them go but, on the condition they would check-in in an hour. After agreeing, the three left the shop and began to head down to the robs shop.

The shop wasn't very busy when they walked in and Madam Malkins walked over to them. "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley what can I do for you today?" she asked.

"I need some new cloths" Harry said.

"Let me rephrase that for him" Ginny said. "He needs a whole new wardrobe" she said smiling.

"Come along there dear" Madam Malkins said to Harry, and this brought on an hour long stay in the robs shop. When they walked out, Harry had enough cloths to last him for the next few years. He ended up getting his new school robs as well.

Draco also ended up getting new cloths as well due to Ginny, and in turn both boys bought her a present she didn't know about yet. They stopped by the twins again just to check-in before moving on. "I need to get some quills, ink and parchment" Harry said.

"Get some with your family crest on it as well" Draco advised, and Harry nodded.

They walked into Scribbulus Everchanging Inks and walked up to the counter. "May I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes" Harry said. "I wanted to purchase some parchment with my family crest on it" Harry said.

"Or course sir" she said, "I'll need a copy of it." Harry nodded and pulled off his ring and handed it to her. She waved her wand over it and then waved her wand over a piece of parchment. "Thank you Mr Potter" she said.

They then went on to discuses how much he wanted and what type of parchment. When that was all sorted and Harry had setup an account for the future, Draco went through the same process while Harry went and picked out some more quills and ink.

While Harry, Ginny and Draco were wandering around looking at all the quills and inks, the clerk was printing up the parchments and wrapping them up.

Half an hour after going into the shop they walked back out, the street was much busier now then when they had first started shopping. "Gin, stick with one of us at all times" Harry said.

Ginny nodded and they set out for the Quidditch shop. Spending another while there – the three of them drooling over things – they then went to check back in with Molly.

It was on this trip back when things got a little hectic. Harry ended up losing Draco and Ginny in the crowds but he knew she would stick with Draco, and he would watch her back if anything did happen.

As Harry tried to get past the crowds he heard the sound of a small child sniffling before he realised what it was, he bumped into it. The noise turned out to be coming from a small little girl. "Hello there" Harry said to the little girl, and when she looked up at him Harry recognised her. "You're Mr Bones Little girl aren't you" Harry asked.

The little girl nodded timidly trying to remember where she knew the tall black haired boy. "We met the other day in the hospital remember" Harry said "I'm Harry."

"Yes" she said nodding "I'm Sara."

"Well it's lovely to meet you Sara" Harry said, kneeling down in front of her. "Are you here with your mummy or daddy?" he asked the child.

"Mummy and Susan" she sniffled, tears filling here eyes again.

"Well how about we go and find them hum?" he asked. She nodded, lifting her arms and he picked her up. Harry had no idea why, but taking care of a child came easy to him.

Harry stood up and looked around the crowds for a moment. "Do you know where your Mummy or Susan are?"

"We just left the robs shop" she said sniffling. "We were going to meet daddy and Michel in the wand shop I think" she said.

"Ok, well lets start there then" Harry said smiling at her and he held her on his hip walking through the crowds of people making his way to Ollivander's.

Before he reached the shop though, Draco found him. "Ginny will not be pleased to see you've found yourself another girl Potter" he teased.

"Draco, this is Sara Bones, Sara do you remember Draco?" the little girl nodded. "We're trying to find her Mum and Dad" Harry said to Draco.

"Oh" Draco said, and then he began to look around for either of the Bones'.

"We're going to try Ollivander's first" Harry said, "Where's Ginny?"

"Left her in the twins shop" Draco said. "Mrs Weasley nearly killed me when you weren't with us." Harry chuckled and shifted the now sleeping Sara around. "Want me to take her?"

"Please" Harry said and he gently handed her to Draco, and headed on to the wand shop.

And sure enough, standing just outside was Mr Bones and his family. Susan spotted Harry.

"Harry!" she said frantically. "You haven't seem my little sister around have you?" not seeing Draco behind him holding the child in question.

"Actually, I have" Harry said, and stepped aside revealing Draco and Sara; both adults sighed and quickly took the child from Draco.

"Oh thank Merlin" Mrs Bones said.

"She got lost in the crowd" Harry said. "She was very upset about it."

"Thank you, both of you" Mr Bones said.

Harry and Draco shook there head. "It's fine as long as she's ok" Harry said.

"You two seem to be everywhere when it come to my family these days" Mr Bones said.

Harry and Draco just smiled. "We better be going, Mrs Weasley will kill me if she doesn't see Harry alive soon" Draco said.

"Thank you" Susan said to them. "And I want to apologise for what I said the other day" she said to Draco.

"You don't need to" Draco said, before he and Harry wandered back into the crowd.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When Harry and Draco got back to the twin's, Harry was immediately pulled into a tight hug by Mrs Weasley. "I'm fine Mrs Weasley" Harry said.

"Yeah, he got distracted by a blond" Draco said teasingly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ginny hit Harry.

"What!?" Harry asked, "She was like six and lost" he said, rubbing his arm where she had hit him pouting at her, "Never figured you for the jealous type." Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips, but quickly pulled away remembering where they were.

Unfortunately, it was too late and her brothers had been watching the whole thing. "Well there goes my future down the drain" Harry said nodding.

"Potter" Charley said first, but was cut off when someone walked into the shop.

"Hermione!" Ginny said happy for the distraction. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "We thought you weren't coming till tomorrow."

"My mum and dad let me come a day early" she said, "if that's all right with you Mrs Weasley."

"Oh of course dear" Mrs Weasley said, but still keeping a firm eye on her boys who were eyeing Harry, ready to kill.

"Happy Birthday Harry" Hermione said when she saw him.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said smiling at her. She smiled back at him till she spotted the blond haired boy standing behind Harry.

"Malfoy" she hissed.

"So Ron, how did telling Hermione go?" Harry asked.

The youngest Weasley boy was scratching his head not looking at Harry. "I thought you said you would-"

"Oh don't even try that one" Ginny said. "You know you lost the straws, you were just to chicken to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked getting angry. Just then the clock made a funny noise as it reached the hour and Harry and Draco's eyes widened.

"Is that the time?" they asked together.

"You two are getting as bad as us" Fred and George said at the same time. "With the whole talking as one" they smiled, "And yes it is."

"We have to go" Draco said.

"He'll kill us if he thinks were missing again" Harry said.

"All right dears" Molly said.

"We'll see you later" Harry said he and Draco then apparated away. When they were gone, Hermione looked around.

"What's going on?" she asked. Everyone looked to Ron who sighed.

"Come on and I'll tell you" he said, leading the way into the back.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Draco apparated into Prince Manor, "Betsy" Draco called and the little elf appeared.

"Yes sirs?" Betsy asked.

"Is anyone other then Professor Snape in the house?" Harry asked.

"Madam Hooch is sirs."

"Where are they?" Draco asked.

"In the library sirs."

"Ok, thank you Betsy."

"Of course sirs" the little elf disappeared.

Harry and Draco looked at each other before shouting in a panicked voice "Severus!!!"

A moment later the library door burst open and Severus clad in black jeans and shirt – which he had come to wearing during the summer – appeared, "What?" he asked worried.

"Nothing" Harry said.

"Just informing you we were home" Draco said, both boys smiled cheekily.

"Hi Ro" Harry called, though he could not see her he knew she was there.

"Hello boys" her voice called back.

"We'll leave you two alone" Draco said.

"Yes, you must have much 'reading' to do in the library" Harry said cheekily as they walked over to the stairs. Harry and Draco went into there rooms and unshrunk everything they had gotten in Diagon Ally.

Once Draco had finished putting everything away, he walked into Harry's room and sat on the end of the bed, as the black haired boy finished putting away his new cloths and chucked out his old ones.

"Were you ever fat enough to fit in these cloths?" Draco asked, picking up one of the old t-shirts.

"No" Harry said shaking his head. "They were Dudley's old hand-me-downs" Harry said, it was funny, but Harry always seemed to find it easy to tell Draco things like that, it was the same with Ginny as well, where there were always things he felt he couldn't tell Hermione and Ron.

Harry pulled the last package off the bed. "Oh, we forgot to give this to Gin" he said.

"Maybe we can ask Betsy to drop it off for us" Draco suggested, and called the house elf again. "We're sorry to keep interrupting you Betsy but we were wondering if you could drop this off at the Burrow for us" Draco said.

"No bother sirs, Betsy would be happy to help sirs" the little elf said, and Harry smiled grabbing a peace of parchment and writing a note.

He put Ginny's name on the front and slipped it threw the stings on the package before handing it to Betsy. "Can you leave it on the Burrow kitchen table for her?"

"Of course sirs" the little elf nodded and disappeared.

"Wonna have a look through some of those books?" Harry asked and Draco nodded, and the two boys sat down by Harry's trunk and began to pick through the books.

When Molly, and her children – minus Percy – Fleur and Hermione arrived home that evening, they were surprised to see Tonks and Remus sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hadn't expected to see the two of you so soon" Charlie said smiling, but Tonks just looked at Bill.

"I didn't do anything" Bill said quickly. "Draco didn't tell me till we got there, your mum was the one who stunned you."

"Sure" she said sarcastically.

"So Harry and Draco said you're little chat went down well" Charlie said.

"Don't you have some dragon to chase?" Tonks asked.

"All of you go and get ready for the party" Molly said.

"Oh Ginny" Remus called "One of Severus' house elves dropped this off for you" he said, handing her a package.

Ginny frowned and pulled off the note and read it aloud.

_Thank you so much for your help getting cloths this afternoon. Draco and I appreciate it immensely and to show our gratitude we bought you something._

_HP&DM_

_P.S. we're not taking it back and neither are you._

She chuckled at the PS part and moved to the package and un-wrapped it. She gasped when she pulled out a beautiful dark emerald green lavish cotton velvet, lined in ivory satin, hooded cloak with a bronze clasp.

"Oh it's beautiful dear" Molly said. "They shouldn't have though" she said admiring the new cloak along with Hermione, Fleur and Ginny.

"Hah, we should get Tonks a-" Charlie began to say.

"Finish that sentence Weasley and you leave this room missing a vital organ" Tonks cut off.

Charlie's eyes bulged slightly. "I'm just gonna go get ready" he said slowly thumbing towards the door before leaving quickly.

"The rest of you should go and get ready as well" Molly said to the others before shooing them out.

"So I can keep the cloak?" Ginny asked.

"You won't have a choice" Remus said smiling. "Harry won't let you return it and I doubt Draco will either."

Ginny beamed at this and looked at her mother, who relented and nodded; Ginny squealed and ran up the stairs after the others.

Molly turned to Remus and Tonks and smiled. "Who would have thought that two sixteen year olds would knock some sense into you" she said.

"Well, it has been one strange summer" Remus said, knowing that last statement was meant more for him then Tonks.

"We're sorry for just stopping by" Tonks said.

"Its fine dears" Molly said. "I told you before, you're both welcome here."

After talking for a few more minutes, Molly went to get herself ready, and Tonks and Remus left as well.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Draco were sitting on the floor of Harry's room surrounded by books of all types, when Severus came in two hours after they'd gotten home.

"Boys, its time to…" he trailed off, seeing them surrounded by books. Frowning, he bent down and picked one up, "Where on earth did you get all of these?"

"One of my vaults" Harry said, not looking up from the potions book he was reading.

Severus frowned at him. "Harry, this book isn't supposed to exist anymore" he said, holding up the potions book. "They were all destroyed years ago."

Harry nodded "Yeah, I know the same with a few of the others" he said. "But I'm assuming it was after the Founders died and by then, no one could get into there vault."

"Founders" Severus said shocked, "As in the Hogwarts Founders?"

Harry looked up for the first time, "Yeah" he nodded, "Apparently I'm the only descendant of all four, and they said that not till then, was anyone to enter their Hogwarts vault" he said looking around till he found the file and handed it to Severus.

Severus took the folder and looked at the letter at the top;

_To our successor,_

_Salazar, Rowena, Helga and I have come to the decision that locking our most prized and personal things away may be the best. The times are not as they should be. Ddark magic is rising and beginning to destroy all that lay good. Only our true heir will be able to open this vault of ours, the heir that possesses, courage, loyalty, a ready mined and strength._

_Our heir will come fourth at a time of war. A time much like we live in now, our heir will stand tall and do whatever needs to be done._

_To out heir we leave you everything that you might need to do so, bring light to victory._

_Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw._

Severus reread the letter a few times before finally looking back at Harry. "You need to tell the Headmaster about this."

"I will at dinner tonight" Harry said "Don't worry."

"You should see some of the stuff we found" Draco said. "Look" he picked up one of the photo albums. He showed him another picture of a black haired boy and a blond haired boy flying side by side laughing and joking about something.

"It's not us" Harry said, "It's some of out ancestors."

"They look just like you" Severus said amazed.

"Yeah most of them do" Draco said.

"I found some of my parents and grandparents as well" Harry said. "And of Remus, Sirius and my dad." He lifted up a photo album "I want to bring this with us and look over it with Moony as well." The front of the photo album said _'Marauders and Co'._

Severus nodded. "Well, I was coming to tell you to get ready anyway" he said handing back the books. "We're due at Hogwarts in an hour."

"Where's Madam Hooch?" Draco asked.

"She went home to get changed" Severus said.

Harry frowned "Why doesn't she just leave her things hear?" he asked.

"She spends most of her time hear anyway" Draco said cheekily, before jumping up and quickly leaving.

Harry looked at Snape. "You know we're only teasing right?" he asked. "It's actually nice seeing you this way." Severus glared at Harry, "No really, it's nice not to have someone belittle me-" Harry quickly cut himself off and stood "Never mined" he said, turning to walk into the bathroom.

Before he reached it though, Severus grabbed him turning him to look at him. "What your Uncle did was well out of line Harry" he said sternly "And the way I treated you was no better."

"I don't blame you" Harry said quietly. "Everyone keeps saying how much like my father I am, I can see why you would take out your anger towards him on me-"

"But I shouldn't have and I'm sorry Harry" he said sincerely.

Harry nodded "I know" he said. Severus gave a short nod before turning to leave. Just as he reached the door he heard Harry call, "You really are becoming a softy you know."

"Get ready Potter!" Snape just called walking out of the room, but not before Harry saw a slight smile on the potions masters face.

An hour later, Harry dressed in a pair of his new black jeans and a loose green shirt, Draco wearing denim jeans and a white shirt, and Severus in his usual black jeans and black loose shirt, apparated to Hogwarts.

"It would have been quicker to Floo" Severus said.

"But where's the fun in having an apparition licence and not apparate?" Draco asked smiling at his godfather.

Severus didn't say anything just walked on towards the castle while Harry and Draco walked a bit behind.

When they reached the castle, Albus was there to greet them. "Hello my boys" he said smiling happily.

"Good evening Albus" Severus said.

"Hello Headmaster" Harry and Draco said.

"Boys why don't you go on into the great hall I need to speak with Severus for a moment" Albus said. Draco smiled and nodded knowingly, while Harry just nodded and they walked on ahead.

To say Harry was surprised when he walked into the great hall was an understatement. The hall was decorated with 'Happy Birthday Harry' signs and there were a few tables scattered around the hall full of food and drink, but what got Harry the most was the people who all wished him a happy birthday when he walked in the door.

The Weasley family – bar Percy – Hermione, Tonks, Moony, McGonagall, Hooch and a good few other order members were there and a few people Harry had never met before.

Once the shock wore off, Harry was pulled into the party and quickly slipped into the mood.

Harry had said hello to most of the people in the room, when he finally got to sit down. "Hey stranger" Ginny said when he sat down next to her.

"Hey" Harry said, then frowned looking around the table. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, the twins, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting down around the table. "Where's Draco?" he asked.

Harry didn't miss the dark look that crossed Hermione's face while Ginny answered. "He's with Tonks and Kingsley" she said, pointing to Draco who was indeed talking to the two Aurors.

"Oh" Harry said, nodding and grabbing a glass of Butterbear. "So how long have you all had this planned out?" he asked.

"Professor's Snape and Dumbledore had it planed since just after you and Draco started coming to the burrow" Bill said.

"I still can't believe you're living with Snape and Malfoy" Hermione said disgusted.

Harry's eyes closed glaring at her slightly. "They're not really that bad once you get to know them" he said.

"Are we talking about the same Snape and Malfoy?" she asked sarcastically.

Ginny and Fred who were sitting on either side of Harry could feel Harry tense in frustration, but he stood back up "I'm gonna go talk to Moony" he said before walking away.

Ginny quickly turned on Hermione along with everyone else "So help me Merlin Hermione, if you ruin Harry's birthday by making him angry or upset, you can go back to the burrow and pack to go home" Ginny said, before getting up herself and walking over to Harry.

Hermione looked shocked at what Ginny had just said to her. "Draco's not the same spoilt kid he was last year Hermione" Bill said shaking his head.

"He's been forced to grow up too quickly just like Harry, and as much as you may not like it, he and Harry are friends, and Harry will stand by his friends" Charlie said. "You of all people know that."

Ron had told Hermione before about what he knew about Draco, which wasn't much. She hadn't taken it well and no matter what any of them said she refused to listen. She was just being a spoilt brat about it and it was beginning to get on everyone's nerves.

Over the next hour, Harry avoided Hermione and spent the time joking and laughing with the others. Harry was sitting talking to Moony, Tonks, Ginny, Draco and the twins about the joke shop and how business was.

"Yeah, so we got a letter from the bank this evening" George was saying.

"Apparently we got ourselves a new silent investor" Fred said and both looked at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked as if innocent. "It's a good business" he smiled. "Have to catch up on Potter's fortune some how."

"So you saw the Potter Vault" Remus asked.

"That's not the fortune he meant" Harry said sipping his drink.

Remus frowned, "The Black Vault?" he asked.

Harry shook his head "No, I'm not sure what to do with that" he said. "I really don't want it."

"So what fortune?" Tonks asked frowning.

"The Hogwarts one" Harry said, taking a gulp of his drink. Everyone but Draco's mouth dropped.

"Yeah" Draco said nodding, "That was his response to."

"How…who…what?" Tonks stuttered.

"Yeah" Harry said, "Apparently I'm the last living heir of all four founders."

"Wicked" the twins said together.

"Have you spoken to Albus about this?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head "No, he's talking to people" he said looking over seeing the Headmaster talking with a raven haired man Harry had never seen before, and yet he looked familiar.

"Who is that with the Headmaster?" Draco asked also noticing how familiar he looked.

"Alex" Remus said smiling "Nice man you'll no doubtable get along well with him" he said.

Harry nodded and they all began to talk again. The night was fun and Harry had a great time, that is, until he saw Severus slip out of the hall. Looking over to Madam Hooch, he saw the worried look cross her face.

"I'll be back in a minute" Harry said to the others, standing up and walking out of the hall.

"Professor" Harry called just before Severus left the courtyard.

Severus turned to Harry and sighed "Go back in and enjoy your party Harry" he said. He didn't say anything else, just turned and walked on down through the grounds to the apparition point.

Harry could feel a pain in his stomach knowing this trip would be painful for Severus. With what he and Draco had done, pulling Fudge out of office and placing someone that would never falter to Voldemort.

Harry felt someone walk up behind him. "He'll be ok" he heard Ginny said.

"It's funny" he said "Three months ago I wanted nothing more then to see him die, but now I just can't stand the thought."

"We've seen a new side of Snape and Draco" she said taking his hand. "You most of all, you've seen Snape as an adult that helped you without anything in return, and Draco as a brother. You know you feel it as well."

Harry nodded. Severus had helped Harry and not asked too many questions, except when necessary. He had given Harry the journal, and Draco had become like a brother to Harry both found it easy to talk to the other.

Harry moved over and sat by the fountain, Ginny sat down on his lap. "So your brothers know" he said nodding.

"I'm sorry" she said burying her head in his chest, "I forgot."

Harry chuckled "Its fine" he said. "I'm more surprised they didn't find out sooner" he said kissing her.

"Thank you for my present" she said.

"You liked it?" he asked and she nodded. "Good, we weren't sure if you would."

"I love it Harry, neither of you should have worried" she said.

"Hey if I want to spoil my girlfriend then I will" Harry said, "I am the richest bachelor in Britton you know."

"Even Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"I don't technically think he's a bachelor" Harry said.

She nodded "Yeah I noticed just how much that Alex guy looked like him and McGonagall" she said smiling.

Harry chuckled again and nodded "Yeah me too" he said. "Always thought they were just a little too close for normal friends." They both lapsed into silence just looking out as the sun settled, Ginny in his lap his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Have you told anyone?" he asked gently.

She shook her head "How do we explain it?" she asked back "I'm not sure how it's possible."

"I found a book in Hogwarts vault" Harry said. "It was one of Ravenclaw's, it said that it's possible when a witch and wizard find their sole mates, they merge mind and sole."

"Would explain the way I know most of the owls level exams work" she said chuckling then sighed. "We're gonna have to tell them sooner or later."

"We will" Harry said, then kissed Ginny again, this time for longer but they pulled apart quickly when five voices yelled angrily;

"POTTER, GET YOU HANDS, LIPS AND EVERY OTHER PART OF YOUR BODY OFF MY SISTER."

Both stood up and looked, seeing all five of Ginny's brothers glaring angrily at Harry. "Hi" Harry said sheepishly before running away quickly.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Harry ran back into the castle and into the great hall, Weasley boys close behind "Moony! Help!" Harry called skidding to a stop behind him and Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore or Remus could do anything, the five Weasley boys were replaced by five red rats and a very angry Weasley girl, standing with her wand pointed at them.

"Skilful Gin, skilful" Harry said.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" Mrs Weasley yelled.

Ginny quickly put her wand behind her back. "I didn't do it" she said smiling innocently at her mother, while every one else tried to refrain from laughing, but none noticed the look that passed between McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Very skilful Miss Weasley" a tall man with long black hair pulled back in bobbin – Alex – said.

"Thanks" Ginny said sheepishly.

"Ginny!" Molly scolded.

"In her defence Molly" Albus said, "It did appear they were going to either kill or harm Harry." He turned to Harry "Am I correct?"

"Most likely" Harry said nodding, then smiled. "Can we leave them like that till I get a head start?"

"Now that wouldn't be very fair would it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Five against one isn't fair either" Harry challenged back.

Dumbledore nodded, "True" he said, eyes twinkling. "But I have a better idea" he said, waving his wand over the five red rats and levitating them out of the room. "You stay and enjoy your party" he said before following the rats out of the room, Molly and Arthur close behind.

There was silence around the room till Harry finally spoke. "So…cake" the room erupted in laughter and things settled down again.

The others came back ten minutes after leaving, all the Weasley children looking as if they'd been scolded severely. "We're sorry" Bill mumbled to Harry, "But if you hurt Ginny, you're a dead man Potter" he said once his mother was out of earshot.

"I wont" Harry said.

"You better pray you don't" Charlie warned.

Draco chuckled from next to Harry. "Oh shut up" Harry said.

"Ok" Fred said.

"Who wants to play scavenger hunt?" George asked smiling.

"Scavenger hunt?" Harry asked frowning.

"Yeah" Bill said "Dumbledore had house elves hide things around the castle."

"Ok" the others said.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Over there" Ron said pointing to where Hermione was sitting talking with someone, "I'll ask her if she want to play." He went to do so while Bill informed Albus they were going to play.

Albus then announced that the game would begin and any adult wishing to play was fully welcome.

In the end the teams that were playing were;

Tonks and Remus

Bill and Fleur

Charlie and Ginny – they wouldn't let her go with Harry

Fred and George

Ron and Hermione

Harry and Draco

Each team was given a list of every thing they needed to find hidden in the castle and a riddle of where it might be "no cheating now Harry, that map is against the roles" Remus said to Harry before they started.

"Hah!" Harry said "Like you don't know this place like the back of Tonks as-"

"Harry!" Remus yelled causing every one to look at them. Harry just chuckled and went back over to Draco smiling at Remus.

The game lasted over two hours and in the end the twins won, with Remus and Tonks second and Harry and Draco third.

"How in the name of Merlin did the twins do better then us?" Tonks asked.

"Because both of them new the castle thanks to Moony" Harry said smiling.

"Hey!" Remus said "I was not the only one who worked on that map" he said.

"What map?" Draco asked sitting down around the table where, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, the twins and Harry were sitting.

"The Marauders map" Harry said, turning to him smiling and went on to explain it, ignoring Hermione's angry look.

"Cool" Draco said "You made it?" he asked Remus who blushed slightly and nodded.

"James and Sirius came up with the idea, we had planed on passing it on to the next generation, but then Sirius got it confiscated" he smiled and shook his head. "It was funny actually, he and Sophia were sneaking back into the castle one night before we graduated and Filch caught them."

"Sophia?" Draco asked, Remus realised then that he had not meant to say that.

"I'm going to go get a drink" Remus said standing.

"Sophia as in my godmother?" When Harry said this, Remus stopped in his tracks. "She's the woman in all the pictures with Sirius, you, mum and dad."

"Yeah" Remus said, quietly sitting back down knowing Harry would want more answers.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked. "Why didn't she take me? I know that the blood wards were needed but still."

"No one told you because not long after Sirius was sent to Azkaban, she disappeared" he said sadly. "And she did try and get custody of you, but ran into the same problem I did when I tried."

"She's a werewolf" Ginny said, and Remus nodded.

"She was bitten a few days after Harry was born, not purposely but still bitten. Sirius and James wanted to find and kill the werewolf who did it but Lily stopped them" Remus said, lost in thought.

"You never kept in contact?" Ron asked.

"The last time I saw her she yelled at me for thinking Sirius could betray James and Lily" Remus said sadly. "I didn't listen to her at the time" he shook his head angrily. "I just believe what I was told."

"So you don't know where she is now?" Harry asked.

"No" Remus said looking at Harry sadly. "I've tried a few times to find her, last year I tried till Sirius just asked me to stop."

"She and Sirius were…"

"Engaged" Remus said then chuckled. "Stubborn asshole wouldn't let her go" he smiled. "If anything, the wolf made her more appealing." The conversation ended up moving onto the Marauders and their adventures at Hogwarts.

Bill, Fleur and Charley ended up joining the table as well and they spent the next hour listing to Remus tell story's.

None noticing that most of the people had left the castle, leaving only the Weasley's, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hooch, the man named Alex who Harry and Ginny assumed was Dumbledore and McGonagall's son, and the others sitting at the table.

"Come on you lot, its time to go" Molly said to her children. After a collective moan and some scolding they complied, once again bidding Harry a happy birthday before departing.

Tonks and Remus stood. "We better be off too" Tonks said. "I have to work in the morning."

Harry snorted and gave Draco a knowing look, but Remus caught it as well. "Who would have thought Severus would be that bad of an influence" he said.

Harry smiled "Yeah but we pick on him as well."

Draco nodded, "It's true, its fun to see how he reacts to it."

Remus just shook his head before bidding the others goodbye, and then he and Tonks left. Harry turned to the others, "Thank you" he said to Dumbledore.

"You are very welcome Harry" Albus said smiling. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Come on boys, I'll escort you back to Prince Manor" Ro said.

"Yes ma'am" Harry and Draco said together. "Good evening Professor's, Mr Dumbledore."

The younger wizard smiled. "I told you the two of them and the little red head knew."

"Well, its blatantly obvious Alex" Ro said. "You look like Albus but have Minerva's hair and eyes" she said. "How you managed getting away with it so long, I do not know."

Alex chuckled but like Albus, "It's a skill" he said, smiling green eyes twinkling. Ro just rolled her eyes.

"Come along boys" she said. "Good evening Albus, Minerva, Alex."

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry, Draco and Ro apparated back to Prince Manor, and as soon as they arrived they knew something was off.

They could hear Severus yelling at someone. "How can you just show up now?" he asked "after nearly sixteen years!"

"Severus please," a woman begged.

"Why should I help you, you left!" Severus said.

"I left" the woman spat in anger, "you became a bloody Death Eater!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "You left me! You became everything I despised, you abandoned our family name."

The three were now standing in the doorway of the library. Severus stood in front of a witch who was about Severus' height with long black hair. You could see the pain flicker in his eyes at her words.

"Severus please," she begged gently again.

Severus sighed. "What do you want me to do Sophia?" he asked. "There's no way to bring him back, you know that."

"You have company" a voice said from the shadows, startling the three in the doorway and Severus looked up as did the witch.

Severus watched slowly as realization came to Harry's face, as he looked at the woman standing next to him. "My godmother is your sister" Harry said quietly.

Severus had not expected Harry to say that, he had expected him to realize she was his sister, but not that she was Harry's godmother.

"How did you-"

"I heard you and Madam Hooch talking about a Sophia being my godmother a few days ago" Harry said, then looked at the tall witch next to Severus.

"You look so much like him you know" she said.

Harry nodded. "So everyone keeps telling me" he said gently.

"You're not angry at me?" she asked surprised.

Harry shrugged "Why would I be" he asked. "Moony told me why you couldn't take custody of me."

Sophia bit her lip. "You don't hate me for that either?"

Harry frowned "Why would I?" he asked again, as if it were a stupid thing to ask. "You change into something you don't want to be one night a month, there's nothing you can do about it, why should I hate you for it?"

Sophia looked at Harry surprised but couldn't say anything, so Severus stepped in. "Boys, why don't you go on up to bed" he said. "It's late and you can talk to Sophia in the morning" he said the last bit to Harry.

Harry and Draco nodded "Good night" and they left the room.

"He's so much like them" Sophia said.

"I'm aware of that" Severus said, nodding before turning to the man standing in the shadows. "Why the hell aren't you still in hiding?" he asked. "Do you have any idea what could happen if someone sees you?"

The man stepped out of the shadows and Ro saw him properly for the first time. "Come on Severus no one will see me."

"If a death eater sees you Regulus my cover is blown, and if the ministry sees you you'll be in Azkaban quicker then you can say Quidditch."

"You didn't kill him" Ro said, Severus shook his head. "Albus doesn't know about this then?"

"No, he does" Severus said rubbing his face before continuing. "Sophia, show Black to one of the spare rooms away from the boys, and then you can have yours if you want" he said before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sophia asked.

"To bed" Severus said before he and Ro disappeared out of the library.

"Aw" Sophia said, "He has a girlfriend."

"I wouldn't mention that to anyone if I were you" Regulus said. "Death Eaters will use it against him."

"I see your point" Sophia said before she proceeded to show him one of the guest rooms.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Draco walked into the kitchen the next morning after their run and saw Ro, Severus and Sophia sitting talking. "You two are up early" Sophia said surprised.

"Not any earlier then normal" Draco said shrugging, then watched as a black cat jumped onto the table "Who owns the cat?"

"It's mine" Sophia said quickly.

"Sure it's not the other person that was in the library last night?" Harry asked, knowing full well it was.

"Smart kid" Sophia said nodding.

"Boys you're going to spend the day at the Burrow" Severus said.

"Why?" Harry and Draco asked together, both knew they were up to something.

"I have work to do and I assumed you would like to spend the day with the Weasley's" Severus said.

Harry shrugged "Ok" he said, though he knew Severus was lying, there was no point in arguing with him.

So once they were finished eating lunch, Harry and Draco got ready to leave for the Burrow. Draco walked into Harry's room "You know he's lying?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded, picking up a few books and shoving them into a backpack. "But there's no point in trying to get him to tell us" he looked at Draco. "We may be legal but they still think we're too young."

Draco nodded "Yeah, I got that feeling too."

Harry shrugged. "I can see where they're coming from, they want us to have a childhood, and truth be told, that's all I want."

"Yeah, me too" Draco said nodding. They were both quiet for a moment as Harry looked through another pile of books. "What about Granger?" Draco asked. "She's not very fond of me at the moment."

"We'll stick by you; you know that. Give her time, you were an ass to her for five years. It will take longer then a day for her to get over it."

"Yeah I know, but how long? Is the question" Draco said.

"Give it time, if she says anything, Ginny will no doubt yell at her" he chuckled at the thought.

"Yep, fierce little girlfriend you got there Potter" Draco said.

"Yep, now all we need to do is find you someone" Harry said, slinging the bag over his shoulder. "Let's see, how about a certain Ministers goddaughter."

"Shut up" Draco said as they walked out of the room.

"I don't know" Harry said smiling, "You two would make a cute couple."

"No we wouldn't" Draco said. "No matter what we say to each other, we fight like cats and dogs" he said "Remineds me of-"

"The way Snape and Hooch argued?" Harry asked slyly, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah" Draco said, then shook his head. "Wait, no!" he yelled "Stop doing that."

Harry threw his head back laughing, "Professor, we're leaving!" he yelled "We'll be back for dinner!"

"Behave!" they heard Severus yell back.

"We always do!" they both called back. Severus' snort was haired before they left.

Harry and Draco apparated into the back garden of the Burrow. "Oh Harry, Draco, dears!" Molly said, seeing them through the window.

"Hello Mrs Weasley!" both boys called, walking up to the back door. "Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Arthur, Bill, Fleur and the twins are gone to work, and Charlie went with the twins to help. Ron is still in bed, and I think Ginny is arguing with Hermione up stairs" Molly said slightly worried.

"I'll go and see what's going in" Harry said.

"I'll wake Ron" Draco said smiling, and Harry put his bag down before they both went up the stairs.

Draco went to Ron's room while Harry moved to Ginny's, where he could hear arguing. "Would you bloody grow up Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "He's not the same Draco he was last year. Do you honestly think we would be friends with him if he was?"

"How can you agree with this?" Hermione asked. "Harry is living with a Death Eater and his godson!"

"Because I trust Harry's judgement!" Ginny said angrily. "Like you should, being one of his friends!"

"How do you know Harry's not under a spell!" Hermione asked. "All you care about is that he's actually noticed you now, for all you know its part of a spell!"

This was when Harry walked in face red with anger. "How dare you Hermione" he spat angrily. "You have no right to say anything about my choices or actions You have no right to come as a guest into this home and insult the people in it." Harry yelled. "You show up after ignoring our letters because you were too busy with Krum. You have no idea what's been going on here this summer or anything that we've been through.

"I've been living with Snape and Malfoy for a month, and I know them better then you do. I know I can trust them and that they'll stand by me when the time comes, like I thought you would" he said, then shook his head. "But I'm not so sure anymore."

Harry then took Ginny's hand and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione alone. Harry walked with Ginny down to the kitchen where Molly was standing, holding a picnic basket and Harry's bag.

"Why don't you two go on down to the pond and I'll send the boys on when they come down" she said.

"I'm sorry for yelling" Harry said ashamed.

"It's alright dear" Molly said, patting his cheek. "I will also talk to Hermione about this, but you had every right to say what you did."

"Thank you mum" Ginny said, taking the picnic basket and blanket from her mother. Molly just nodded and watched as the two teens walked out of the kitchen and down to the pond, near the large oak tree.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and Ginny settled down on the blanket and began looking through a few of the books Harry had brought with him, when Draco and Ron walked over to them "So…" Draco said "You yelled at her."

Harry groaned "She had it coming" he said. "Accusing not only you and Snape but me as well of being under a spell."

"Yeah well, mums gonna have a little chat with her now anyway so…" Ron said.

"What you doing?" Draco asked sitting down.

"Teaching Ginny how to become and Animagi" Harry said smiling.

"I still can't believe you two mastered it already" Ginny said shaking her head.

"It's not half as hard as people make it out to be" Draco said closing his eyes, a small pop and he was replaced by a beautiful white husky.

Ginny unconsciously pet his head and his slick white coat before he changed back "I wonder what mine will be" she said.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see" Harry said. "It will take a few days, it took us nearly a week and we were starting from scratch."

They spent the next two hours working on it, Harry helping Ginny and Draco helping Ron. The four of them were out of sight of the Burrow so no one could see them – no one knew Harry and Draco had mastered it yet – and after a while they stopped to have something to eat.

"You two are making good progress" Draco said.

Harry nodded. "You both seem to be an animal that can fly" he said. "You both seem to have wings" as he finished his sandwich.

"HARRY! GINNY!" Molly called from the house, "COME IN HEAR PLEASE!" frowning they did as they were told and got up making their way back to the Burrow and were surprised to see Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting at the kitchen table.

"Professors" Harry said.

"Harry, Ginny" Albus said. "Please sit down, we have something to discuses with you" just as Arthur walked into the room.

"Dad" Ginny said frowning "I thought you were at the Ministry."

"I was" he said, "But then your mother called me home a while ago."

"Why?" Ginny asked frowning.

"That's why we called you in hear" McGonagall said.

Harry and Ginny sat down nervously. "You've progressed with that spell you used on your brothers last night" Albus said.

"Thank you" Ginny said.

"We want to discuses with you the possibility of sitting you OWL'S before the start of term" Albus said.

Ginny's mouth dropped in shock "Why?" she managed after a moment.

"I have a feeling that you could pass them" Albus said knowingly.

"But if I fail them?" Ginny asked.

"Then you will just go on as if it didn't happen and sit them at the end of next year" Minerva said.

"And if she passes?" Harry asked frowning.

"She'll move up and join your year" Albus said.

"You're ok with this?" Ginny asked her parents.

Molly and Arthur nodded. "If you feel you can do it then we think you should try."

Ginny was quiet for a moment thinking about it before she nodded "Ok I'll take the exams.

"Good" Albus said smiling.

"Ok now that that is out of the way, what did you want me for?" Harry asked frowning.

"Ah that" Albus said "Severus mentioned you wanted to speak with me."

Harry thought for a moment then remembered "Oh yeah" he said "the head goblin Wickhuck told me that I'm the last living relative of the founders."

Albus nodded "I was wondering when you would come to me about that."

Harry looked surprised "You knew?"

Albus nodded. "Come with me for a few moments Harry" Albus said before standing and walking into the living room. Harry followed close behind, once they were alone Albus turned to Harry.

"I did not mention this to you before because I was not sure whether the Goblins would give you the rights to the founders vault" Albus said, he sighed. "Harry, Tom Riddle was son of Merope Gaunt, who was one of Salazar Slytherins last full blood heirs."

Harry looked shocked "I'm related to Voldemort?"

"Yes but only slightly Harry" Albus said. "I don't believe he is even aware of it."

Harry sat down on the sofa trying to absorb what he was being told. "What about the other heirs?" Harry asked.

"Tom killed them I believe" Albus said.

"To try and get Hogwarts" Harry said.

"I don't know for sure" Albus said "But I think that was part of it."

Harry looked into a space in the floor. "You think it was to get something sentimental to create a Horcruxes" Albus could hide his shocked. He knelt in front of Harry.

"How do you know of them?" Albus asked putting his hands on either side of Harry's face making him look Albus in the eyes.

"I heard it in his mind" Harry said.

"I thought you told Severus you would stop doing that" Albus scolded gently.

"I did" Harry said. "It was a while ago that I heard it, I only realised what it was yesterday when I was looking through a few books I got from my vaults."

"Do you know how many-"

"Six" Harry said "The Diary was one but I'm not sure on the other five."

Albus nodded "Harry I need you to promise me you will not go into Tom's mind again" Albus said sternly, still holding Harry's head.

Harry couldn't hold the Headmaster's eyes "I can't do that" he said.

"Harry-"

Harry shook his head "No I can't" he stood up. "If I do and something happens to Snape and I could have stopped it…"

Albus sighed knowing that he would not be able to stop Harry from doing something he put his mined to. "If you insist on doing this Harry I need you to be very careful."

"I know" Harry said relived that Dumbledore wasn't going to argue with him about this.

"I want to talk to you about Umbridge as well Harry" Albus said. Harry sat back down, he knew this was coming. "You should have told one of us Harry, you know that don't you."

"I couldn't" Harry said "There were no chances, she was every where, and like I said yesterday, we couldn't risk it."

Albus didn't say anything. Harry had been right yesterday, he had made his point and it was a good argument. "Yes I know that but I need you to tell me if anything like this happens again."

"Yes sir." The two returned to the kitchen and Dumbledore and McGonagall left and Arthur returned to work.

Harry and Ginny went back outside where Ginny told Draco and Ron about what the two Professors had told her. Both were happy for her and said they'd help her study if she needed it. Ron had been slightly worried about it for a few minutes before coming around to the idea.

The rest of the day was spent teaching Ron and Ginny to change into there Animagi. Just before dinner they walked back into the house, and found the rest of the Weasley clan and Hermione sitting at the kitchen table.

"We better be getting back" Harry said when Molly offered them dinner. "I think we might actually give Snape a heart attack if we keep not showing up when told."

"Oh well alright dears" Molly said hugging them both tightly.

Harry and Draco bid the others good night and went out to the apparition spot. When they arrived back at Price Manor they were greeted by raised voices.

"I TOLD YOU SOPHIA THERE IS NO WAY TO BRING HIM BACK!" Severus yelled "HE IS DEAD AND YOU NEED TO ACCEPT IT." He and Sophia were standing in the middle of the hall, he had a tight grip on her arms and shook her as he spoke.

"I can't" she said, tears slipping down her cheeks. "He can't be dead, I'd feel it if he was."

"Severus" Hooch said from the library door and nodded to the two boys.

"Harry, Draco" Severus said as Sophia turned and wiped her face.

Harry turned and walked up the stairs "Harry its dinner time" Severus called after him.

"I'm not hungry" Harry called back and kept walking.

Draco bit his lip. "I'll go talk to him" he said, before running up the stairs after Harry.

When he walked into Harry's room, Harry was sitting on his bed. "You ok?" Draco asked, walking in but not shutting the door.

"Not really" Harry said looking up. "No matter how hard I try to deny it, I think she's right" Harry explained. "I saw him fall through the Veil yeah and I know what that means, but it just doesn't feel right." He said in frustration.

Draco didn't say anything for a moment. "I think I understand what you mean" he finally said. "And I think we should look into it, if you're right then we should try and figure out soon where he might be."

Harry nodded agreeing. "Sophia seems really distressed about it."

"Come on I want to practise with swords again" Draco said. "It'll help clear your mined."

That was another thing the two of them had begun doing. They were teaching each other how to fight with swords unbeknownst to Severus or any of the adults.

Severus called them from the bottom of the stairs at just after seven. When the two boys walked out he said, "We're going to the meeting, do you want to stay here or come?"

"Stay" both boys said, and Severus nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid and destroy my home."

"We'll try" Draco said smiling cheekily before both Snape and Hooch left the Manor. "You hungry yet?"

"Yeah I could eat."

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The next few day's went by quickly for everyone. Draco and Harry had not gone to visit the Weasley's all week as Ginny was busy studying – thought she really didn't need to – and Ron and Hermione were at the twins shop helping them out stocking shelves and things like that. So Harry and Draco stayed in the Manor reading up on the Veil or practicing spells and sword work.

Harry had talked with Sophia and Remus together once or twice about his presents. Things had settled down again, thought Harry was not talking with Hermione.

Today was the day Ginny began her OWL'S, Severus, McGonagall, Remus, Dumbledore, Alex – who the two boys had talking with a lot recently – and Hooch would be watching over Ginny as she sat her exams.

She was to sit them in Hogwarts' great hall. Harry and Draco apparated to the Burrow that morning. "Hello boys" Molly said as they walked in.

"Hello Mrs Weasley" they said together. "We're here to take Gin to Hogwarts" Harry said smiling.

Molly nodded and walked over to the stairs "GINNY!" she called. A few moments later, Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked down the stairs

"Ah, well if it isn't my two little escorts" Ginny said teasingly, "Though I have no idea why I need escorts if we're Flooing" she said.

"We're not Flooing" Draco said smiling. Ginny frowned looking from Harry to Draco then back. The glint in their eyes made her turn and run but Harry was quicker and stronger then her and quickly grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Bye Mrs Weasley!" Harry called as he walked out of the kitchen into the garden with Ginny over his shoulder. "We'll bring her back this evening!"

"In one piece please boys!" Molly called.

"Will do!" Draco called back before apparating away.

The three of them landed just at the gates of Hogwarts. "Are you going to carry me up to the castle as well?" Ginny asked.

"If you want me to" Harry said.

"NO!" Ginny squealed and Harry chuckled, putting her down and they began to walk up to the castle.

"So, ready for the exams?" Draco asked.

"Yeah" Ginny said nodding. "Not really nervous, Harry's been a big help."

"Yeah, doesn't that count as cheating?" Draco asked.

"No" the other two said.

"So what do you two plan on doing this fine day?" Ginny asked.

"Diagon Alley" Harry said "I have to get this really hot red head I'm dating a birthday present."

"Oh what you gonna get her?" Ginny asked, playing along. Draco shook his head at the two of them.

"I don't know, I still have a week to decide" Harry said smiling at her. "Anything you want?" he asked genuinely.

"Nothing I can think of" Ginny said. The rest of the walk up to the castle went quickly as the three talked and joked.

When they did reach the castle, McGonagall and Dumbledore were standing in the entrance way waiting for them. "One Weasley as requested sir" Harry and Draco said to Dumbledore.

The old Headmaster chuckled. "Thank you boys" he said smiling "Ready Miss Weasley?"

"Yes Professor" Ginny said calmly, which made both Professors wonder.

"When should we come and get her?" Draco asked.

"Around five will do boys" McGonagall said.

"Will do" Harry said "Good luck Gin" both said before making there way to the apparition spot ,and Ginny to the great hall.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Draco spent the morning in Gringotts and the afternoon in the Alley. At lunch time they went to get food in one of the small café's.

"Ok so what will I get her?" Harry asked.

"How should I know?" Draco asked back. "I'm tempted to ask Mrs Weasley if I can't just buy her a broom" he said.

"Good idea" Harry said. "But I think mine should be a bit more meaningful" then the waitress came over and took there order.

"I'm gonna go and ask Mrs Weasley really quickly if I can get her a new broom" Draco said, and Harry nodded while the blond stood and left the café.

Harry sat thinking carefully about what he could get Ginny. He was thinking so hard he didn't notice who sat at the table next to him and Draco.

"Thinking pretty hard there Mr Potter" a voice said, shaking Harry from his thoughts, Harry turned to see Mrs Bones and Susan Bones sitting at the table next to him.

"Hello Mrs Bones, Susan" Harry said nodding. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Nothing to worrying I hope" Mrs Bones said smiling.

"No just trying to figure out what to buy someone for there birthday" Harry said. "A lot more difficult then one would think."

"Whose birthday is it?" Susan asked.

"Ginny Weasley's" Harry said, just as Mr Bones sat down next to his wife. "Hello Mr Bones."

"Good afternoon Mr Potter" he said. "Where's your partner in crime?" he asked smiling.

"Just went to check on something" Harry said smiling. "Aren't you missing two?"

"We thought it best to leave them at home this trip" Mrs Bones said. "Last thing we need is them to go missing" she said. "Thank you again for finding Sara."

Harry shook his head, "She found me, I just found you" Harry said.

"Still amazed you recognised her" Susan said. "You were never introduced to her."

"He has a good memory" Draco said sitting down. "Good afternoon, Mr Bones, Mrs Bones, Bones" he nodded to them all.

"You know I have a first name Malfoy" Susan said.

"As do I" Draco shot back, not looking away.

Both elder Bones and Harry saw the look that passed between the other two. Harry chuckled and Draco kicked him under the table, "Owh!" Harry groaned rubbing his leg "That hurt."

Draco just smiled at him. "Mrs Weasley said it was fine to get Ginny a broom."

"You're not going to buy her a broom! Are you?" both Bones women said, surprising Harry.

Harry frowned. "No I'm not, Draco is," he said "why?" he asked.

"Just doesn't seem right for you to get her one" Susan said.

Harry looked puzzled at her words for a moment then turned to Draco "Am I that obvious?"

"I wasn't going to tell you" Draco said jokingly, and Harry kicked him "Owh!"

"We could see it in the way you were thinking" Mrs Bones said, smiling at the two boys.

"Ok" Harry said slowly. "So what should I get her?" he asked carefully as their food arrived.

They ended up joining the Bones for lunch. "Honestly, jewellery is the way to go" Susan said as they finished eating.

Harry held up his hand. "Ok, new plan" he said, then looked at Mr and Mrs Bones. "I'm going to kidnap your niece for a bit if that is all right."

Mr Bones chuckled. "That's fine as long as she comes back in one piece" he said.

Harry nodded and stood up going over to the counter. "Bill please" he said and paid for the five of them unbeknowns to Mr Bones.

Harry then walked back over to the table. "Ok, so we'll leave her in the Leaky Caldron about four-ish?"

"Yes that will be fine" Mrs Bones said.

The three teens then walked out of the café. "Ok, so jewellery" Susan said guiding the boys down to the jewellers.

As they walked around the shop looking, one caught Harry's eye, "Susan" Harry called, and the young witch walked over "What about that?" he asked.

"Oh Harry that's beautiful" she said looking at the locket. It was a sterling silver heart, and had a beautiful flower design set on mother of pearl. "You have good taste why, am I with you?" she asked teasingly.

Harry just smiled at her. He had his own reason for asking her to come, and it had to do with the blond standing on his left. "So that's what your gonna get?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Yep" and then he called over the sells assistant and bought the locket for Ginny.

When the three walked back out into the main street, "Where to now?" Susan asked them.

"Quidditch shop" Draco said.

"You're not really going to buy her a broom, are you?" Susan asked.

Draco nodded and Harry said. "She'll need it next year if she gets on the team."

Susan frowned but nodded and they walked into the Quidditch shop. "Ok, so I vote Firebolt" Draco said and Harry nodded in agreement.

While Draco was buying the broom, Harry and Susan were looking around. "So Susan" Harry said "Why do you dislike Draco so much?"

"I don't really" she said "Anymore." She looked at Draco who was at the counter. "He has changed a lot since June, it's nice."

"And it's the real him" Harry said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked frowning.

"It's the him that he had to hide from his father" Harry said. "The only reason Draco was an ass, was because of his father."

Susan took in Harry's, words but didn't get to say anything more before Draco walked over. "Ready to go?" Draco asked, and the other two nodded.

They spent the rest of the two hours wandering up and down the street, just talking and going in and out of shops.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

When Harry and Draco walked into the entrance hall of Hogwarts they saw Ginny, Dumbledore and McGonagall standing talking. Ginny was blushing slightly and the two Professors looked enquiringly.

Dumbledore spotted them first "Ah boys" he said.

"Good evening Professors" they said.

"We'll see you in the morning Miss Weasley" McGonagall said.

Ginny nodded "Yes Professor" she said.

As they walked back down to the apparition spot Ginny looked back at the castle. "They tricked me" she said.

"How?" Draco asked.

"I sat my Charms and Transfiguration papers and practices" she said.

"In one day!" Harry said shocked.

Ginny looked at him, "Well considering you know all I know and visa versa, it really wasn't that hard" Ginny said.

"Oh they so know" Draco said, shaking his head smiling at them.

"So what did my two escorts do today?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"Spent most of the morning in the Hogwarts vault and my own looking for books on the Veil" Harry said.

"How'd that go?"

"Ok, found a few more books referring to it" Draco said.

"Good" Ginny said. Ginny was one of the few who actually knew everything the boys were doing.

"Then we bumped into Susan Bones and her parents" Harry said, before apparating himself and Ginny to the Burrow. Draco arrived a moment later.

"Ah" Ginny said to Draco. "Did you and Susan have a good time."

Draco glared at her. "What is it with the two of you and your obsession with this?"

"I just think you'd make a cute couple" Ginny said teasingly. Draco went to grab her but she ran for the back door, Draco close behind.

Ginny squealed as she ran into the kitchen where her mother was cooking, with Ron and Hermione helping her.

Draco and Ginny were standing on opposed sides of the table, "I think it's time little Gin should go for a dip in the pond" Draco said, smiling at her. "Don't you Harry."

"I think it's only fair, she was teasing you" Harry said.

Ginny's mouth fell open, "Me!" she squealed. "Harry teases you about it all the time!"

Draco seemed to think about this for a moment. "Good point" he said, "But it's more fun to see you thrown into the pond" he said "Don't you agree Harry?"

"Oh that I do my dear friend" Harry said, and both quickly grabbed Ginny who squealed again and tried to get free but with no luck. Both boys had become quite toned over the last few weeks.

When they reached the pond Harry had Ginny's arms while Draco had her legs. "Ready Gin?" Harry said and they swung her before letting go of her over the pond, and with a splash she, landed in the pond.

Harry and Draco fell to the ground laughing as Ginny sputtered and got her breath before, swimming to the shore. When the two boys saw her coming, they quickly got up and ran for the house.

As Ginny was walking towards the house; Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and the twins all apparated into the garden. "What happened to you?" Charlie said.

"She went for a little dip in the pond" Draco said chuckling. Ginny glared at him while Harry cast a drying spell on her.

"We better be going" Harry said.

"All right dears" Molly said. "We'll see you in the morning." Then Harry and Draco apparated back to Prince Manor.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Over the next few days, Harry and Draco would pick Ginny up from the Burrow and bring her to Hogwarts. Some days they would stay in the castle wandering around or in the library. She was on this particular day sitting her potions and Severus was down in the great hall with her.

Harry and Draco had spent the morning in the library reading and taking notes, but after lunch – taken with Ginny and the Professors in the grate hall – the two boys decided to go for a walk around the grounds.

They were walking past the broom shed when Madam Hooch walked out grumbling about something. "You all right there Madam?" Harry asked and her head shot up to look at them.

"Oh boys, I thought you were still in the library" Ro said.

"We decided to stretch our legs" Draco said. "Every thing ok?"

"Yeah" Ro said, "Just these old brooms" she said, pointing to the school brooms which were well out of shape. "The board of Governors have been holding back more and more money theses days, and there's not enough funding to buy new brooms." She said, "Though it's nothing for you two to worry about."

Harry and Draco nodded, but both had the same thought running through their minds. A few minutes later they continued on their walk.

"How about we pay a little visit to Cleansweep broom company?" Harry asked, and the two boys began to make there way down to the apparition spot.

It was just after five when the two boys walked into the entrance hall of Hogwarts and they were immediately met by a very angry yell. "Where in the name of Merlin have you two been!" Severus yelled at them.

"We went to Diagon alley for a bit" Harry said.

"We may have forgotten to tell someone that though" Draco said.

"May have?"

"Severus," Albus said calmly. "They are adults and are also perfectly capable of defending themselves."

Severus didn't say anything, just turned and walked back down to the dungeons.

"We really didn't mean to worry anyone" Harry said.

"I know that boys" Albus said nodding, "but it would ease his mined if you told someone."

"He really has become quite used to you being around" McGonagall said.

Harry and Draco nodded. "We'll leave word if we're leaving again" Draco said, "We're really sorry."

"That's all right boys" Albus said again, then turned to Ginny, "Well now that you've completed your OWL'S, we'll have them back to you in the morning."

"Oh what a lovely birthday present" Draco teased Ginny, "You're failing!"

Ginny mumbled something about finding Bones and locking the two of them in a closet, which caused Harry to laugh. "Thank you Professor" Ginny said.

The next morning as Draco and Harry walked back in from their walk, they bumped into both Snape and Madam Hooch – who had all but moved in by now. "Hello boys" Sophia said greeting them.

"Morning" they said. "Is it ok if we go over to the Burrow now?"

Severus nodded, "Molly said if you wanted to you could." Both boys beamed at the potions master before running out of the room and up the stairs.

When they arrived at the burrow, Molly and Arthur were the only two in the kitchen. "Good morning boys" Mr Weasley greeted.

"Good morning Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley" the two said.

"Ron and Ginny I believe went for a run" Mrs Weasley said, just as the two in question walked in through the back door.

"You're here!" Ginny said happily.

"Yeah, Professor Snape said that we had to, there's something important about today" Harry said.

"But can't fathom what it is, can you Harry?" Draco asked.

"Nah" he said thinking, "Nah, I can't."

"Stop teasing" Ginny cried playfully "Now where's my present?" she asked sweetly, holding out her hands.

"Present?" Harry asked.

"Present for what?" Draco asked.

Ginny sulked playfully, "You two are like the twins" she said, "It's a little worrying."

Harry chuckled, "How so?" Harry asked.

"The fact that we finish the…"

"…others sentence?" Harry finished.

"Ah!!" Ginny groaned "Stop!"

Ron chuckled at his sister's distress. "I'm gonna go change" he said making his way to the stairs, but Ginny quickly ran past him and up the stairs. "Ginny!" he yelled after her.

Half an hour later the Weasley clan and Hermione, Draco, Harry and Fleur were sitting around the kitchen table eating a feast Mrs Weasley had cooked up.

"So what did you get me?" Ginny asked the two boys again.

"Why do you keep asking us?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, pester your brothers" Harry said.

"Fine" she sighed, knowing she would get nowhere with them. "Being around Snape has made you stubborn."

"Yeah, it comes in handy" they said together.

Ginny glared at them and turned to her brothers. Bill, Charlie and Fleur had gotten her books on curses. "Just in case Harry does something" Bill said smiling at his sister. The twins bought Ginny new school robs, Ron got her a new set of quills and ink, Hermione a book, and Mrs and Mr Weasley got her lovely new summer cloths.

"Ok cough up" she said, turning to Harry and Draco.

"What about our presents, makes you so curious?" Draco asked.

"Well, if you had to get a girl to help you, then one of you got me jewellery and mum said something about asking permission about getting me something." Ginny said.

Harry and Draco sat mouth open looking at Ginny. Harry shook himself first, "I don't think we should give her anything now", Draco nodded in agreement.

"No!" Ginny whined.

"You two are bigger teases then any of us" Bill said.

"Fine" Harry and Draco sighed together and Harry pulled out a parcel from his pocket and handed it to Ginny, who looked at it before opening it.

"Oh my Merlin Harry" she said, taking the locket out of the case. "Its beautiful Harry" she said hugging him tightly, as she had done with the others, "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Harry said, then turned to Draco. "So what did you get her?"

"You know full well what I got" Draco said, then looked to Ginny. "It's in the garden."

Ginny jumped up and ran out the door. "Someone's impatient" Harry said laughing, as the others got up to follow.

"You got me a broom!" Ginny squealed holding up her new Firebolt, then hugged Draco.

"So come on, lets see these Quidditch skills Harry keeps talking about" Draco said, and shooed her onto the broom.

In the end the Weasley children, Fleur, Harry and Draco ended up playing a game of Quidditch – as it was a Saturday, none had work – when lunch time came around they all sat outside at the large picnic table eating a delicious barbeque.

They were all sitting around the table, when two small cracks were heard, as someone apparated into the garden. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Good afternoon Professors" Molly and Arthur greeted.

"Good afternoon" Dumbledore greeted then all.

While, McGonagall pulled out an envelope from her robes and handed it to Ginny. "I believe this is yours" she said, smiling slightly.

As soon as Ginny saw the smile, she knew she'd done well and she opened the envelope.

Ginny Weasley, OWL'S results;

Astronomy E

Care of Magical Creatures A

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic A

Potions E

Transfiguration E

"Eight OWL's!" Molly said happily. "Oh Ginny I'm so proud." Everyone congratulated Ginny.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Draco and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon at the Burrow till after dinner time, when they returned to Prince Manor.

They were greeted with the sight of Ro and Severus at the bottom of the stairs kissing, wrapped around each other. The sight looked normal to Harry and Draco, they looked perfect and happy.

Harry put his finger to his lips to shush Draco, before summoning a camera. Draco sniggered to himself as Harry took the picture.

The flash caused the two adults to pull away sharply and look at them. "Uh oh" Harry said.

"I don't really think we thought this through" Draco said.

"Run" Harry said, before quickly grabbing the photo and running, Draco beside him.

The two boys ran around the house away from Severus till finally they reached Sophia. "Sophia! Help!" Harry said, as they skidded to a stop and hid behind the female Snape.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Uncle Sev's gonna kill us" Draco said.

"Why?" Sophia asked, completely confused as she saw her brother walk into the room. "What could these two sweet darling boys have done to warrant them thinking you'll kill them dear brother?"

"Sweet" Severus said in disbelief, "Darling! They are far from sweet or darling!"

"What can we say?" Draco asked.

"We have spent the last month living with you" Harry finished.

"Give me the photo" Severus said dangerously.

"Photo?" Sophia asked, "What photo?" Harry held up the picture so Sophia could see. "Ah, aren't you two just so cute" she teased her elder brother.

"Sophia" Severus said, but before he could continue a sharp burning pain filled his left arm.

"Severus" Sophia said stepping forward, but he waved her off and called for Betsy to bring his death eater robs and mask.

"Tell Albus I'll be to see him when I get back" Severus said to Sophia and Ro. Harry and Draco could see the pain and fear in the two women's eyes, who both loved and cared for the Potions Master in different ways, but loved all the same.

They were all quiet for a few minutes before Sophia spoke. "We better get going" she said to Ro who nodded. "Will you two be ok here?" she asked Draco and Harry.

"Yeah" Draco said. "How long do you think you'll be?"

"An hour maybe more" Ro said.

Harry nodded "Ok" Harry said smiling, "Say hi to Moony for me."

"Will do" Sophia said before they left.

As soon as they were gone Harry and Draco jumped into action and ran up the stairs to there rooms. "Are you sure now is a good time to do this?" Draco called.

"Yeah" Harry called from this room. "We have everything we need and he's been in there long enough."

Harry and Draco walked out of there rooms at the same time. "Ok well then lets get this over with so Severus can kill us later" Draco said.

Harry smiled and nodded, and the two made there way down stairs. "Where is Mr's Potter and Malfoy going sirs?" Betsy asked seeing them.

Harry turned to her "We're just going out for a bit Betsy, we'll be back in a while" he said.

Betsy knew that meant 'were going to do something dangerous but if anyone asks, you have no idea'. She had been the house elf in Prince Manor since Severus was a baby and had a lot of experience with the two Snape's.

"Yes sirs, be's careful sirs" Betsy said.

"We will" Draco said before they both pulled on their invisibility cloaks and apparated to the ministry.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The ministry was dead at this time of night, there were only a few lights on. Quickly and quietly they made there way to level nine.

"What is this place?" Draco asked as they walked through a room full of jars with brains in them.

"Don't touch them" Harry said "That's how Ron ended up in the hospital wing last year" he said sadly.

Draco quickly tucked his hands to his sides and they continued. Luckily they never bumped into anyone on there way down. When they finally reached the room with the Veil, both boys let out a breath that neither had realised they were holding.

"Ok" Harry said "let's see if this will work" he then whispered "Please let this work."

He stepped forward to the vail and pulled off his cloak. "I Harry James Potter, heir to the Potter family and the Four founders of Hogwarts call upon the judges of Death and Life to come forth so I may plead for the life of Sirius Orion Black."

Nothing happened for a moment before ten ghostly figures erupted from the Veil. "Harry Potter" a fat male figure boomed, "What do you mean by this? When one is sentenced through the Veil, they never return."

"Please sir" Harry said, "Sirius was never sentenced to the Veil."

"Sirius Black was a murderer!" another man yelled, he was thin and tall.

"No" Harry said, "Sirius was never given a trial by the ministry" he said. "He is innocent for the crimes placed against his name. Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed my parents and killed those muggles."

"Your parents" a woman spoke, she reminded Harry of Mrs Weasley, and she looked at the rest of her companions. "Why would he plead for someone's life if they had killed his family."

This had the rest muttering amongst them-selves before the first man boomed to another figure, a small man. "Go and find the Minister" and the ghostly figure disappeared before Harry could say anything.

Fear passed through Harry and he looked back at Draco. Both knew this would be bad. Draco walked over to Harry "Were so dead" he said.

Harry nodded and the two stood in silence as the ghostly figures talked amongst themselves – well argued more like – for the next five mints before the doors behind Harry and Draco opened and Amelia Bones stepped through.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah Minister" the first man – who Harry and Draco assumed was the head of the counsel, spoke.

"Shamus" Amelia said, then spotted Harry and Draco. "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy! What in the name of Merlin are the two of you doing here?"

"They are trying to plead the case of one Sirius Orion Black" the woman that reminded Harry of Mrs Weasley said.

"What?" Amelia said surprised.

"Sirius is not guilty of the charges Fudge convicted him of" Harry said.

"Mr Potter, you of all people, I never-" Amelia began, but Harry cut her off.

"Exactly" Harry said. "Why would I be defending Sirius if he had done this."

"Sirius was never given a trial" Draco piped up, and this caught Amelia's attention.

"What?" she asked.

"Fudge just sentenced him to life in Azkaban" Harry said. "They assumed because he was a Black that he must be guilty."

Amelia looked as if she was about to agree with that when Draco spoke, "that's like accusing me that I'm my father, Minister."

This stopped her though, for she knew Draco wasn't his father, a blind person could see that. "Then who?" she asked "Who killed all those people?"

"Peter Pettigrew" Harry said.

She shook her head. "Black killed him, all we found was a finger."

"No" Harry said, "He didn't, Peter is an Animagi, a rat, he cut off his finger and killed the muggles before making it look like Sirius did it."

"What proof do you have?" she asked.

"I saw him" Harry said. "He was who Sirius was coming after when he escaped; Pettigrew was pretending to be my friends pet rat, hiding out. Sirius didn't want to kill me" Harry said. "Then when I was there during the Triwizard Tournament" Harry said "He killed Cedric Diggory" he said quietly.

Amelia listened to what Harry said but then she realised something. "Even if you are telling the truth, it won't make a difference" she spoke gently. "You will just be clearing his name, you can't bring him back."

"Sirius was never given a trial, he was never convicted" Draco said. "Therefore he should not be dead, but in limbo."

Amelia looked up at the ghost "Is he right?" she asked, the man named Shamus nodded.

"If he is telling the truth, then he should not be dead" he said.

Amelia was quietly thinking for a few moments before she spoke. "So if he is not guilty he should come back, and if he is, he will not?" she asked.

"Yes" Shamus said.

"See if you can find him Shamus" she said. The ghost nodded and flew into the Veil. Both Harry and Draco held there breath, praying they were right.

After nearly two minutes Shamus reappeared, but not alone, Sirius Black walked out behind him. "Sirius!" Harry said running and hugging his godfather tightly.

Sirius returned the hug just as tight "Oh Merlin Harry" he sighed.

Amelia stood in shock watching this. Never had she heard of something like his happening. She let them be for a moment before clearing her throat, bringing Harry and Sirius back. Fear flashed through Sirius' eyes when he saw her.

"Please Minister" Harry said standing in front of Sirius like a shield, "This proves Sirius is innocent." He looked at the ghost, then the Minister.

Amelia looked at the ghost as well. "He is right Minister" Shamus said. "Sirius Black is innocent of the charges placed against him."

"I know" Amelia said, and then looked at Sirius. "As Minister of Magic I find Sirius Orion Black, cleared of all charges and a free man."

Those words washed over Sirius and all he could do was hug Harry tightly. "All your possessions and estates will be returned to you within the next few days" Amelia said.

"Thank you" Sirius spoke hoarsely.

"I'm sorry this could not have been resolved earlier" Amelia said sadly, "But you have nothing to worry about Mr Black." Sirius nodded and Amelia went to talk with the ghost while Sirius looked Harry over.

"Good Merlin Harry, look at you" he said "You've grown so much and you look so much healthier."

Harry chuckled "You, Professor Snape's been keeping us fed" he said.

Sirius frowned "Snape?" Harry bit his lip. He hadn't thought about how Sirius would react to Harry living with Snape for the last month. "Why would he make sure you've been fed?"

"I've been staying with him since the end of term" Harry said quietly. "But Sirius, you need to understand a lot of things have changed in the last two months."

Sirius didn't say anything, just looked at Harry. The only thing he could think, was that Severus had put his hatred for James behind him and helped Harry. "He has" Harry said, Sirius looked surprised.

"Been practicing have we?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled and nodded, then Sirius noticed Draco "Hello Draco" he said calmly.

"Hello Sirius" Draco said "It's good to see you again."

Sirius smiled "I'm assuming you've disowned your father's ways and went back to the old Malfoy ways."

"You knew?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded "Your grandfather told me and your father when we were kids."

Just then Amelia walked back over to them. "Well come along" she said, "I'm sure Albus is wondering where the two of you are by now." And they walked out of the rooms.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Severus cursed to himself as he apparated into Dumbledore Manor. The meeting with Voldemort had been very painful and pointless.

"Ah Severus" Albus greeted when he walked into the room. Severus just shook his head to indicate nothing new.

"How are the boys?" Sophia asked her brother.

Severus frowned "How would I know I just got here" he said.

"Yeah but they were in the Manor" Sophia said.

"No they-" he cut himself off and closed his eyes "I'm gonna kill them."

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say Uncle Sev." Everyone turned to look at the doorway where Harry and Draco stood in front of none other then Minister Bones, who had a hand on each of there shoulders.

"Hi" Harry and Draco said sheepishly.

"In our defence, we left a note" Draco said as his godfather glared at him.

Harry nodded "Yep and we told Betsy we were going out and we'd be back soon." Amelia cleared her throat, and for the first time people seemed to realise she was there.

"Minister" Albus said standing.

"We can explain this" Moody said.

"What's to explain?" she asked, "All I see is a group of people sitting and drink tea" she said, a slight smile on her face. "I was simply dropping these three off before they got into any trouble."

"Three?" Remus asked frowning.

"Should you tell them or should I?" Amelia asked Harry and Draco.

"I vote he should" the two boys said.

"Who?" Remus asked. He was now standing near the boys, but before anyone could answer a big black blur ran through Harry's legs and pounced on Remus, knocking him to the ground and began barking happily at him.

After a moment of barking the big black dog changed into Sirius. "Look Moony, I'm not dead! Look Moony I'm not dead" he said happily and smiled at his best-friends shocked look.

"How…what…where…" Remus stuttered. "This isn't possible!" he finally yelled and pushed Sirius off him "I saw you die!"

"Correction you saw him fall through the Veil" Amelia said. "As Mr's Potter and Malfoy pointed out to me this evening, one who has not been convicted or committed an act which is due the punishment of death, does not die if he or she falls through the Veil, but simply falls to limbo."

"Which might I just point out" Sirius said "Is not fun."

"I don't understand" Remus said shaking his head.

"The Veil was originally created in the time of the Founders of Hogwarts" Harry explained. "But back then it was used as a trial more then a death Veil. If the person who was put through the Veil did not die, then they would be brought back."

"But because most of the books containing information on the Veil were lost years ago, people just assumed you just through them in and they died" Draco said.

"Wait!" Sirius said waving his hands in the air. "Then how in the name of Merlin did two sixteen year olds figure out something that no adult would have even thought about?"

"There were a couple of books in the Hogwarts vault that explained it" Harry said. "And then a few more in my own."

There was silence for a moment before Remus spoke up again. "Ok, so this is Sirius and he is alive and sane?"

"Yes it's Sirius, he is alive but I don't think he was ever really sane" Harry said, which caused the room to chuckled slightly.

"Hey!" Sirius said getting up and then helped Remus up, "I'm back" he said smiling. Remus nodded and hugged him tightly.

"And you really need a shower" Remus said pulling away.

"Really?" he asked turning to Harry and Draco.

"We weren't going to say anything" they said together.

"And that is beginning to freak me out" Sirius said frowning, then turned to Remus and asked quietly. "How long have they been doing that Moony?"

Remus chuckled "A while now, it's actually quite funny, sometimes they can be as good as the twins at it."

"Ok" Sirius just said nodding, then turned to the others. "So…what have I missed?" he asked as if normal.

Amelia tightened her grip on the boy's shoulders "Good work and good evening" she said quietly.

"Thank you Minister, and good evening" they said quietly back to her before she turned and left the room.

Harry noticed Severus and Sophia talking quietly to each other in the far corner. She was fidgeting slightly and he looked a little worried before she turned away from him and walked towards Harry and Draco.

"Sophia?" Harry asked but she didn't say anything, just walked past. He shot a worried look at Draco before glaring at Severus. "What did you say to her?" he asked.

"Nothing" Severus said, then looked towards Sirius who had his back to them talking to others, before guiding the two teens out into the entrance hall. "I didn't say anything to upset her" Severus said before Harry could say anything. "She's worried about how Black will react to seeing her."

"I'm pretty sure from what Remus told me, he'd be happy to see her" Harry said, then he saw something in Severus eyes. "There's something I don't know."

"Yes, and before you ask, it is not my place to tell you so do not ask" Severus said. Just then Sirius walked out, and to both Harry and Draco's surprise the two adults did not glare or sneer at each other.

"Where is she?" Sirius asked gently.

"She went home" Severus said.

Sirius was about to ask where when Harry stepped in "I'll take you" he said, then looked at Severus for promotion, after a short contemplation he nodded.

"Do not push her Black" Severus said, "She's been through enough over the years."

"I would never hurt Sophia purposely, you know that Severus" Sirius said. Severus just nodded before turning and walking back into the dining room.

"Padfoot" Harry said. Sirius smiled gently at Harry and Draco, and Harry put a hand on Sirius' arm and apparated them away.

When they landed in the Manor, Harry and Draco led the way up to Sophia's room which was on the other end of the corridors from Severus' on the second floor.

When they reached the door Harry knocked, "Sophia" Harry called gently. When he didn't get a reply he opened the door slightly and saw the light on in the bathroom and heard the shower running.

Sirius changed into his canine form and walked over to the door quietly, while Harry and Draco left the room and shut the door behind them.

Sirius slowly and hesitantly nudged the door open with his nose, the steam hit him. It only took him a moment to see Sophia curled up on the floor of the shower crying. He padded over to her and under the spray of water, and let out a low whine of pain at seeing her crying.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Tears slipping down her cheeks "I'm so sorry Sirius."

He changed back and engulfed her in a tight hug. "Please Sophia, don't be sorry for something you couldn't have changed" Sirius begged, "You have nothing to be sorry for." He hugged her tightly and let her cry, the two just sat under the water for how long, neither knew.

It wasn't till Sirius saw she was asleep did he move. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel and wrapping it around her. Drying her off gently enough not to wake her and then carrying her and placing her in the large king-size bed, he pulled the large duvet over her and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

Only when he shivered, did he realise he was soaking wet. Shivering again he walked back into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Striping from his wet cloths, he jumped in under the warm spray and soaked it in, having missed it.

He spent a good twenty minutes under the warm water. Wrapping the fluffy towel around his waist, he walked over to where his cloths had been only to find them gone.

"Master Severus asked Betsy to wash Mr Black's cloths sir" a small voice said from behind him, causing Sirius to jump and turn sharply, "Betsy is sorry sir" she squeaked.

"That's fine, Betsy was it?" she nodded. "I just didn't expect to see you, and I'm sorry for frightening you."

The little elf nodded. "Master Severus also asked Betsy to give sir these." She handed him a small pile of cloths and a shaver. "Master Severus added that Mr Black needed a shave sir."

Sirius chuckled knowing Severus no-doubt didn't say it in such nice terms. "Thank you Betsy" the little elf bowed and disappeared.

Sirius shaved and dressed before going back into the bedroom, where Sophia lay on the bed facing him just looking at him. "I should have come back last year" she said to him after a moment.

"I understand why you didn't" Sirius said, walking over and sitting on the bed next to her. "I never should have left you that night" he said looking at his hands. "I should have stayed with you, and then none of this would have happened. We could have raised Harry and our-" he cut himself off, squeezing his eyes shut as pain flooded through his heart.

Sophia sat up holding the covers to her and wrapped her arms around Sirius neck. "You knew something was wrong" she whispered. "I told you to go Sirius; I don't blame you for what happened at all."

She gently pulled out of the embrace and looked him in the eyes, before gently tugging his hand and pulled the covers back so he could climb in with her, and he did just that.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Severus walked out of his sisters' room after checking on her. He had heard Sirius in the shower and saw Sophia asleep in the bed. As he walked down to the next landing to check on the boys, he could hear voices from Harry's room. He stopped just outside the slightly open door and listened.

"I'm worried about how this may turn out" Harry said. "Padfoot and Severus never got along, not from what I've seen or been told anyway."

"Same here" Draco said, "But we did it, why can't they?" he asked. "What's the point in dwelling in the past when there's a future to live."

Harry snorted, "Try telling them that" he said.

Severus stepped back from the door, thinking about what they had said. When he walked into his bedroom, Ro who was sitting on his bed dressed for bed looked up at him and saw the thoughtful look on his face, "Everything ok?" she asked.

Severus shook himself "Just thinking" he said.

"I could see that" Ro said smiling at him, he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm worried about Sophia" he said after a moment.

"You know Sirius would never hurt her Severus" Ro said. "Just the look on his face when someone mentioned Sophia this evening, proved that to me."

"Look?" Severus asked.

"Umhum" Ro nodded, "It's the same look Remus gets when Tonks is mentioned."

"I never knew you for such a romantic" Severus teased.

"Hah!" Ro said throwing her head back. "I never knew you to have a heart under that vampire cloak, but you proved me wrong this summer."

"Well we're all full of surprises this summer aren't we then?" Severus teased before kissing her, which she responded to willingly.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

As usual the two boys were the first up and had already gone for there run before anyone was awake. When they walked back into the house, they were greeted by the sight of Madam Hooch trying to sneak out of the house.

"Why do you bother trying to sneak out?" Draco asked making her jump.

"We already know you're here" Harry said.

Ro had a hand over her heart as it beat fast. "You two have been spending too much time with Severus and Dumbledore" she said. "It's not polite to sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry" they said together smiling.

"And I'm not sneaking out, just being…quiet" Ro said.

"Sure" Harry said.

"And I'm Merlin" Draco said snorting, then someone whacked his head from behind.

"Don't be rude Draco" Severus said as he stepped off the last step.

"Sorry" Draco mumbled.

"Go get changed, Molly said she wants you both over for breakfast" Severus said, "Something about being fair to thin." He shook his head and both boys chuckled and ran up the stairs.

When they came back down half an hour later, Sophia was sitting in the dining-room alone. "Where's Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"Severus and he are in the library" Sophia said, nervously tapping her finger on the table.

"Ah, no doubt getting the same threat of death I got from Ginny's brothers" Harry said. This only made Sophia tap harder and faster. "Relax Madam, Padfoot it'll be fine."

Sophia stopped tapping and looked up at Harry who was smiling at her. "You remember that?" she asked. Harry nodded smiling, she chuckled "I never thought you'd remember that."

"Oh, I do" Harry said.

"What?" Draco asked frowning.

Sophia smiled at him. "You know about the Marauders" Draco nodded, they had talked about them a lot over the last few days. "Well, after James and Lily got engaged, we started calling her Madam Prongs" she explained, "And when Sirius asked me to marry him, they all started calling me Madam Padfoot."

Draco chuckled, then he and Harry shared a look. "Tonks is so being called Madam Moony" they said together.

"Why would you call Tonks Madam Moony?" Sirius asked from the doorway where he and Severus were standing listening to them talking. Sirius' eyes widened, "They didn't!" he said smiling.

"Not on there own" Severus said, "Those two" he nodded to Harry and Draco, "Kidnapped them and left them in a cottage with no way to get home."

"Ah, and I missed it!" Sirius whined.

"Yeah, and Aunty Andy helped" Draco said smiling.

"Of course she did" Sirius said smiling "She wants grandchildren" he chuckled then he rubbed his hands together. "Who wants to come and see me scare the living daylights out of the Weasley's" he said slyly.

"Me!" Harry and Draco said smiling happily.

"Good lets go before one of them see the paper this morning" Sirius said, "Sophia?" he asked.

"I'll see you later, I have to help Severus with some Potions, ok?" she asked.

Sirius nodded and smiled at her, understanding what she meant. "Ok boys, lets go" he said as they walked back out into the hallway.

When the trio arrived in the Burrow's back garden, Sirius turned into Padfoot and they walked towards the house it self.

Everyone was sitting around the table eating Mrs Weasley's marvellous breakfast. "Good morning boys" Molly said smiling when she saw then walk in. Everyone turned to look at them but none noticed the large black dog crawling in and under the table.

"Morning" they said together smiling.

"What are you two so happy about?" Ron asked, just as Ginny let out a shrill scream and jumped up from the table, and a large black dog jumped up on the bench where Ginny had been sitting, looking at her wagging his tale.

Ginny looked at the dog closely before her eyes widened. "It worked" she said looking up at Harry who nodded.

"You knew!" Ginny's brothers asked – bar Ron –

"Yeah" Ginny said, then looked back at the dog "Missed you" she said, hugging the dog tightly. Half way through the hug Sirius changed back.

"Missed you to little red" he said smiling at her, "But I need to breath." She pulled back and hit him in the chest gently.

"Don't do that again" she scolded.

Sirius rubbed his chest as if she had actually hurt him. "why do women keep hitting me?" he asked pouting.

"Coming off a little strong Padfoot" Harry teased.

Sirius turned to look at his godson. "What happened to the shy timid Harry Potter I knew, and where did this one come from?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, he disappeared about the same time he and Ginny started dating" Ron said teasing.

"Ah" Sirius said nodding.

"You're not surprised?" Bill asked.

"Nah" Sirius said looking at the elder Weasley. "All Potters fall for red heads, and usually when they're still in school too."

Ginny hugged him again, "I'm so happy you're alive" she said.

"Ah, I missed you too little red" Sirius said.

"Have you three eaten yet?" Molly asked, they shook their heads, "Ok, well sit down and eat." She eyed how thin Sirius was, "Especially you" she said pointing to him.

"Yes ma'am" Sirius said smiling. They began to all chat, though Sirius couldn't help but notice that Hermione wasn't really talking to anyone, but he decided to leave it be.

"So if little red and Harry have been dating, you gave him the whole 'you hurt her we kill you' thing then?" Sirius asked the Weasley boys.

"Oh yeah" Harry mumbled.

Sirius looked at Harry sideways. "Couldn't be as bad as the one me and Moony gave James or the one I got this morning." Harry chuckled, "Never cross a reformed Death Eater. Honestly even if he's reformed, he still knows how to hurt you if you hurt his sister" Sirius said.

"How do you feel about Harry living with Snape?" Hermione asked speaking up for the first time.

Sirius frowned and shrugged. "Surprisingly I think it did Harry good" he said "Why?"

"She thinks he's put me under a potion and that he and Draco are corrupting me to become a Death Eater" Harry said.

Sirius looked at Harry who smiled and nodded "Cool" Sirius said smiling.

"Oh yeah it's working well too, just a few more weeks and then we're going to get the mark burned into our arms together" Harry said enthusiastically, while Draco was trying and failing, not to laugh.

Hermione gritted her teeth in frustration before standing and leaving the room without saying anything. "How long has she been acting like this?" Sirius asked.

"My birthday" Harry said, eating his toast, "When she arrived."

"Two weeks" Sirius said nodding. "How long's she gonna keep it up do yah think?"

"Don't know, don't care" Harry said shrugging. "She refuses to speak to me so…"

Sirius thought about it "And she's angry because your living with Severus and Draco?" Harry nodded "Where'd she go?" Sirius asked.

"Up to my room probably" Ginny said, "That's where she spends most of the time."

Sirius nodded and stood up leaving the room. "Where's he going?" Fred asked.

"To try and knock some sense into Hermione" Harry said.

"Think it'll work?" Ron asked, Harry just shrugged.

"How's business?" Harry asked the twins changing the subject.

"Brilliant!" they said together, and went into detail about new inventions and what not.

Sirius came back down twenty minutes later, "Eat" Molly ordered and pointed to his plate which was still hot.

Sirius sat down quickly at her order "Yes ma'am" he said again.

"So what's your first plan as a free man?" Charlie asked.

"Very good question" Sirius replied, just as several birds flew into the kitchen. One flew to Mrs Weasley with the daily prophet, two to Harry, and one to Draco and Sirius each.

Harry opened the one from Gringotts, it was about Sirius being alive. Harry pulled out a long lasting quill and piece of parchment with the Potter crest on it out of his pocket. He scribbled something down on the parchment before rolling it up and attaching it back to the owl.

Once the owl was gone, Draco nudged Harry. "You open the one from the Ministry yet?" Harry shook his head and opened the letter.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry said.

"What?" everyone asked the two of them.

But before either could answer, the clock struck the hour and both boys jumped up. "Sorry to eat and run Mrs Weasley" they said disappearing out the door. "Thanks!" they yelled back before apparating away.

There was silence around the table for a moment before Ron asked, "So what just happened?"

"That was a Ministry owl" Arthur said.

"Um, Sirius" Ron said picking up the paper his mother had left on the table "You're on the front page"

Everyone looked at the paper Ron held up;

**Sirius Black found alive and cleared of all charges**

**Minister Bones announced this morning that Sirius Black, believed to be dead was indeed alive and that the charges that had him in Azkaban for twelve years were falsified. The Minister revealed that Mr Black was found innocent by the counsel of the Veil, a counsel that has not been used in centuries, even though they still play a role in the courts of Ministry Magic and as of 9pm last night Sirius Black is a free and innocent man. (Pg. 9)**

"Well that's just bloody horrible picture of me" Sirius said, looking at the him in the newspaper.

"Better then the one of you as a wanted criminal" Ginny said.

"Yeah, but back to where Harry and Draco ran off to" Bill said. "It was a Ministry owl?" he asked his father who nodded.

"Um, I think I might know" Sirius said, he was now looking through the newspaper and read aloud, "Potter and Malfoy to be charged with misleading and immoral reasons for removing Minister Fudge." he quoted.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Draco apparated into the atrium of the Ministry. As soon as people began to spot them, they were bombarded with odd stares, but both boys ignored it and walked on down to the Wizengamot court rooms.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" a thin old man said. He was sitting a few seats down from Dumbledore in the amphitheatre like seats.

"We're sorry sir" Harry said not sorry at all, "But we only recieved out summonses ten minutes ago."

"Anyway, on with the proceedings Jason" a woman with long greying hair said, "We don't have all day."

The man – Jason – glared at her before turning back to Harry and Draco. "Both of you are being investigated on-" he was cut off by the door behind Harry and Draco opening.

"That won't be necessary sir" a tall slender witch with long auburn colour hair and blue eyes.

"And why not?" a short fat man asked.

"Because Mr's Potter and Malfoy's claims were entirely correct, and I have asked Mr Wickhuck to come this morning" the woman said and the head goblin walked in.

Wickhuck began talking and it was only twenty minutes later when the investigation against the two teens was removed. "We apologise for taking up your time Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore said, and then looked at the man named Jason "This whole incident will be looked into" he said in a warning tone.

Once the meeting was adjourned, Wickhuck turned to Harry "Mr Potter, I have received your letter and have had everything sorted for Mr Black personally" he said.

"Thank you sir" Harry said politely, "That was very kind of you."

Wickhuck bowed gently to Harry and Draco before turning to the woman, "Thank you" she said.

"My pleaser Ms Dumbledore" he said "And welcome back to Briton" he said before leaving.

Ms Dumbledore looked at the two boys "You don't seem surprised" she said smiling.

"The eyes gave it away Madam" Draco said courteously.

She chuckled, "Yes, can't say the hair does" she said. "He's looking a little grey" she teased looking at the Headmaster who was talking with another member of the Wizengamot, "But don't tell him I said that" she said quickly.

"We won't" they said together.

"So how's that delightful godfather of yours Mr Potter?" she asked Harry.

"Relatively sane" Harry said and she chuckled.

"You have impeccable timing Melody" the Headmaster said walking up to them.

"I learnt from the Master" Melody said smiling "Mum"

Dumbledore smiled and chuckled "Speaking of whom, she is no doubt looking forward to seeing you" he said, "And lets hope Sirius hasn't killed her yet" he chuckled again.

"I would have been more worried about it being the other way around" Melody said as the four of them made there way back up to the atrium.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Hogsmeade" Albus said when they reached the apparating point. "Just apparate to the center of the town" Harry and Draco nodded before apparating away all the while ignoring the looks people were giving them.

The four of them walked down to the Hogshead which was still closed and Albus knocked "Who is it!" a voice called.

"Who do you think it is calling at this time?" Albus asked.

The door opened "Aurors" Minerva said appearing, "Knowing him they could show up at any moment."

"I heard that Minnie!" Abe called from behind the bar, "Melody!" he yelled happily coming out from behind the bar and hugging her. "How's my favourite goddaughter?" he asked pulling back.

"I wouldn't let Annabelle here you saying that" Melody said stepping back. "So how's my crazy godfather?" she asked teasingly.

"You know it's not very fair that I get told off for being crazy when Albus is just as insane as I am" Abe said.

"Yeah but dad had mum to keep him in line" Melody said smiling.

"I'm assuming things went well" McGonagall said looking at the two boys, changing the subject.

"Yes Professor" they said. "Um, where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"He and Sophia went into Diagon Ally" McGonagall said, "And before you ask" she said to the Headmaster "I made sure no one would recognise him."

Harry and Draco looked at the Headmaster with questioning eyes, the elder Dumbledore smiled and nodded "But be-"

"We know be careful" Harry and Draco finished, "We always are" they said smiling before they both then apparated away.

When the two boys landed they made their way to Gringotts and over to Bill's office. "A,h well good to see the two of you still with us and not being escorted by Aurors" Bill said teasingly.

"Wickhuck showed up and cleared everything up" Draco said Bill nodded.

"Yeah I know, we saw him coming back a while ago" he said. "If you're looking for Sophia and her Mystery man they just left to go to Madam Malkins. Who is Paddy anyway?" he asked.

Harry and Draco chuckled "Think about it and come back to us later on it" Harry said.

"We'll see you later Bill" Draco said and the two waved goodbye and left Bill sitting think, and it dawned on him, 'Paddy' was 'Padfoot'.

Harry and Draco walked into Madam Malkins and spotted Sophia sitting in one of the waiting chairs while Sirius was being fitted. Harry and Draco snuck up behind Sophia and sat down on either side of her causing her to jump and scold them. "Must the two of you do that!" she hissed at them trying to regain her regular heart beat.

Harry and Draco chuckled "Sorry" they said, Sophia just glared at them. "So Paddy" Harry called, "Everything going well?"

"Yep" 'Paddy' called back. He had short brown hair and a dark tan, though if you looked close enough you would probably be able to tell it was Sirius, but no one really did.

"Good" Harry said.

It took over an hour for Sirius to get everything he needed. "Oh, Mr Potter" Madam Malkins said "I almost forgot" she pulled out a package and handed it to him. "It arrived this morning, I was going to Owl it to you this afternoon."

"Oh thank you Madam" Harry said taking the package, then the four of them walked out.

"What's in the package?" Sirius asked as soon as they were out.

"None of your bee's wax" Harry said shrinking it and putting it in his pocket. "Anything else you need here?" he asked.

"Nah" Sirius said, and the four of them apparated back to Prince Manor and Sophia changed Sirius back to himself.

Both Harry and Draco stopped and smiled at each other before yelling in a fake panicked voice "SEVERUS!" A moment later the Potions Master through the library door open and skidded out looking them all over.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"We're home" the two boys said in plain normal voices smiling at him. "We're just gonna go upstairs to my room" Harry said as they walked not fazed as they reached the bottom of the stairs they called back, "Hello Madam Hooch!"

Ro who was sitting in the library out of sight cleared her throat, "Hello boys" she called back to them, before the two boys ran up the rest of the stairs and disappeared.

Severus, who was standing in the doorway of the library whacked, his head against the door ."I swear one of these days I'll kill them" he muttered.

"If they don't kill you first you mean" Sophia said chuckling.

Severus glared at her before turning and going back into the library, closing the door behind him.

Over the next few days, Sirius began to settle in and though he was in the paper every day, most of the feed back was good though there were still a lot of people sceptical of him. But whenever Harry and Draco were caught by press and asked regarding this, the boys would stick up for Sirius.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Sirius had been back for a week now and there were only two weeks left of the summer holidays, and Harry and Draco were down in one of Severus' Potions labs scrubbing the floor.

"I think we may have taken it one step too far this time" Harry said smiling.

"Yes, the two of you did" Severus said walking into the lab. "And both of you will be scrubbing this room clean till it shines."

Both boys looked at each other and smiled, "It was worth it" they said together laughing.

The night before, the two boys slipped a potion they had made into Severus and Sirius' cups at dinner, and let's just say the two elder wizards were a little pink for the night.

Sirius walked into the room behind Severus, "Figure out how they did it yet?" he asked pulling at his pink hair.

Severus shook his head "No" he groaned out.

"Ok" Sirius said, "Either you tell us what you used or…"

"Or what?" Harry asked smiling, knowing they had nothing.

"Damn it Harry!" Sirius said whining.

"What!" Harry asked throwing his hands in the air, "We're creating the new Marauders."

"Oh no" Severus said, stepping back from where he had been looking in a cupboard, "you will under no circumstances start that in this house."

"But Uncle Sev" Draco pouted.

Severus waved his hand in the air "No!" he said.

"It'd be fun" Draco tried.

"No no no no no" Severus said walking out of the lab.

"Harry" Sirius said after a moment and pointed to his head. Harry chuckled and pulled out his wand, changing it back to its normal colour before pointing it out the door Severus had left through and changing his as well.

"Thank you" Sirius said, "Now get back to cleaning" he ordered before leaving them.

The two boys ended up spending the rest of the day cleaning the filthy lab by hand, no magic.

And after dinner, were sent to Harry's room. "We'll be back soon and do not under any circumstances leave this house" Severus said, both just nodded.

When they were gone, Harry and Draco played chess for a while before Harry shivered "Cold?" Draco asked frowning, but Harry didn't say anything just looked lost in thought, and instantly Draco knew what it was. Over the last few weeks Harry had begun to control what he saw and only important things would pop up.

It was a moment later when Harry shook his head, "What?" Draco asked.

"They have Susan Bones and Ginny" Harry said jumping off the bed and changed.

Mr Weasley had been promoted, a few days after Ginny's birthday, to head of International Magical Cooperation, bringing in more money for the family, but also making them a larger target. Molly and the others agreed though, that Arthur should take the job so he did.

Draco followed suite and ran into his room changing into Black robes and grabbing his sword.

The two met in the hallway and quickly made there way down stairs before Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and apparated them away.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

"It just doesn't make sense" Tonks said frowning, "six Death Eaters have just randomly shown up in the last week, but the Ministry has no idea who's done it."

"And neither do we" Moody gruffed out.

Albus was looking at Severus and Sirius closely, both looked deep in thought "Severus, Sirius" he said, after a moment both wizards looked at each other.

"You don't think they're really that stupid do you?" Sirius asked.

Severus snorted "You never know."

"You think Harry and Draco did it" Sophia said.

"Can you account for where they've been every moment in the last week?" Severus asked.

"No" Sophia said slowly nodding.

"You honestly think two sixteen year olds can take down six Death Eaters in one week?" one of the younger Aurors asked sarcastically.

"Don't under estimate them" Sirius said. "We're not the only one's keeping secrets."

"Meaning?" Bill asked.

Before Sirius could answer though, the door burst open and Ron ran in, "Ronald Bilious Weasley!" Mrs Weasley yelled.

"Ginny's gone" he panted out of breath, his words took a moment to settle in before Bill and Charlie screamed;

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?"

"She went to get something in the kitchen and didn't come back. We looked everywhere for her, she's not in the house." Ron explained.

"When was this?" Albus asked.

Ron looked at his watch "About an hour ago." Before Ron could say anything Minister Bones stepped into the room.

"Minister" Dumbledore said standing.

"Miss Weasley is unfortunately not the only one missing" she said. She then looked at her younger brother, "Susan disappeared as well." Before anyone could say anything though, there was a small pop, and then two thumps, as someone fell to the ground.

"Ginny!" Bill said, spotting his sister as one.

"Susan" Mr Bones said, spotting his daughter as the other.

It took nearly half an hour to calm the girls enough to find out what happened. Both had been port keyed away – a letter taken from Owls – and then found themselves face to face with Greyback and a few other Death Eaters.

Just before Greyback was about to attack them they appeared here and had no idea how. Just as Severus was about to give the two girls a dreamless sleep potion, two Aurors walked through the doors.

"Headmaster" One of them called.

"Mitchell, O'Connell" Moody gruffed, "Aren't you supposed to be on duty."

Mitchell nodded "We are" he said, "But we just found something pretty important that couldn't wait."

"Well spit it out then" Moody said.

O'Connell nodded "Fenrir Greyback and several Death Eaters just showed up dead, just outside Aberdeen."

"Do you know who did it?" Sirius asked before he shot a look at Severus.

Both Aurors shook their heads "No, just that it wasn't magic that killed them" O'Connell said.

"It was swords" Mitchell said.

Sophia noticed a look pass between Sirius and Severus "What?" she asked them frowning.

Sirius looked at her "They were apparated here" he said, nodding to the two young witches.

"So" Minister Bones said frowning.

"The only person I know who can apparate someone without being with them is Harry" Severus said.

There was silence in the room before McGonagall spoke "You think Harry killed them."

"Not alone" Severus said standing, he handed the dreamless sleep potions to Mr Bones and Mr Weasley for the girls, before he and Sirius left the room quickly.

When Severus and Sirius apparated back to Prince Manor, they ran up the stairs and both the boy's doors were open but Harry's room was empty leavening only Draco's room.

When they walked into Draco's room, they saw the two boys sitting on the bed, Draco up against the headboard and Harry against the post at the bottom of the bed.

"Was wondering when you two would show up" Harry said, when he heard the two adults walk into the room "We did what we had to."

"You shouldn't have had to in the first place" Sirius said sternly.

"It was self defence" Draco said, and for the first time both men noticed the empty Potion vials on the bed and quickly moved into the room and to there godsons'.

"Merlin" Sirius breathed out, and then they saw the healing gashes on the boys through their torn robes.

"What in the name of Merlin did you do?" Severus yelled trying to check Draco, but the teen just pushed him away.

"It's healing leave it" he said, as Severus tried to look at the gash on his chest.

"Why didn't you come get us" Sirius scolded.

Harry just shrugged "Didn't have time" he said as his eyes began to drop.

"Did you take dreamless sleep potion?" Severus asked, Draco nodded as the two began to slip into unconsciousness, leaving the two adults wondering whether their godsons would ever get the chance to be children again.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When Harry woke the next morning, he was back in his own bed, and in a lot less pain then the night before. He hopped out of bed and inspected the wounds which had now fully healed. He sighed in relief before pulling on a pair of jeans and shirt, and then a set of robes. It was nearly nine according to his clock and there was no point in going for a run that morning.

He walked out of his room and across to Draco's where he knocked and a moment later Draco opened the door also dressed the same "You ok?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded "All healed" he said "Ready to face the music?" he asked. Reluctantly Harry just nodded and they made their way down stairs.

When they reached the bottom they could hear voices coming from the library;

"You can't honestly be thinking about arresting them!" Sirius argued from his seat next to Sophia on the sofa. Severus was standing next to Ro who was sitting in a chair and Albus in another to his left.

"We may not have a choice" Dumbledore sighed, "They still committed-"

"Not if it's self defence" Severus said cutting him off.

"You can't leave this to the Ministry, it'll be all over the papers" Sophia said, "It will destroy them" she yelled, "They're only sixteen."

"I haven't had a chance to speak with Amelia about it" Dumbledore said, "But as soon as I can-"

"You won't do anything" Harry said as he and Draco stood in the doorway.

"The hell we won't!" Severus and Sirius yelled.

But Harry and Draco just looked at Albus. "You swore that if we didn't want you to, you wouldn't step in" Draco said.

The four adults looked from the Headmaster to the two boys and back again. Albus sighed and nodded, "If you wish then I won't" he said to them.

"Thank you" Harry and Draco said.

Albus just nodded "Amelia is at Bones Manor" he said, "And I believe Miss Bones wants to see both of you as well." Harry and Draco nodded before turning and leaving, a moment later the two apparated out of the Manor.

"I can't believe you're letting them do this" Sirius said.

"If they do not convince the Minister then I shall step in" Dumbledore said reassuringly "I promise."

"They seemed a little too calm about it all" Ro said from her seat after a moment.

"I don't think it's fully hit them" Sophia said.

"No, it has" Severus said, "But the two of them seem to have a way of dealing with things." The others just nodded.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Draco apparated into a large living room, "Weird place to have an apparition point" Draco said frowning.

There was a small pop as a house elf appeared "How may Hill help sir's" he said.

"Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter are here to speak with Minister Bones if that is possible" Draco said. The little elf popped away but reappeared a moment later.

"Please follow Hill sir's" he said before walking out the door, Harry and Draco close behind. The house elf led them out into the back garden to a large patio by a pool. Mr Bones, Mrs Bones and Minister Bones were sitting at a table under an umbrella, while the two younger Bones children were in the pool.

"Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" Amelia said when they approached and the little elf had gone. "I was wondering when the two of you would appear."

Harry and Draco frowned "How did you-"

"Professor Snape and Mr Black put two and two together last night before going to check on you" Mr Bones said.

"You don't seem very effected by it" the Minister said, "If I do say so myself."

"Pensive comes in handy sometimes" Harry said.

"Helps clear the mind of unwanted memories" Draco added.

She nodded then looked at them carefully. "You know charges may be brought against you" she said, "Even though we know they're Death Eaters, it was still murder" she said warily.

"It wasn't murder Madam" Draco said.

"It was self defence" Harry added.

"Can you prove that though?" Mr Bones asked, just as worried about what could happen to the two boys, who had saved the life of his eldest child the night before.

Harry and Draco pulled out two Vials and a pile of photos, "Your memories" the Minister said.

"And photos of the wounds before healing" Draco said nodding.

The Minister nodded "I'll do my best to keep it out of the press that you two had anything to do with it."

"That would be greatly appreciated" Harry said, then frowned. "We seem to be in the paper a lot these days."

"Well what do you expect when you seem to be rescuing damsels in distress" a sarcastic voice said from behind them.

Harry and Draco turned to see Susan standing there "Bones" Draco nodded.

"Don't you Bones me you dunce." She said, poking him in the chest. "Why in the name of Merlin would you be stupid enough to go face a werewolf and three Death Eaters alone."

"I wasn't alone" Draco cut in before she could continue, "Harry was there too."

Susan gritted her teeth in frustration and pushed both her hands full force into his chest. Not expecting it, Draco lost his balance and fell backwards into the pool behind him.

Harry quickly jumped back, away from the splash, and Susan who turned on him. Harry put his hands up in defence and said, "Ginny's gonna kill me anyway."

Susan looked satisfied with this and turned, walking back into the Manor, while Draco hopped out of the pool. "Bones!" he hollered, following after her.

"That girl has your temper" Harry heard Mr Bones say to his wife, and then she whacked him and turned to Harry.

"How is that godfather of yours settling in?" she asked.

"Pretty well actually" Harry said smiling, and glad for the change of subject.

"Good to hear" she said. "Excited about going back to school?"

Harry smiled "Yep, can't wait to be pumped with new stuff about NEWT's" he said sarcastically, but smiling at the same time.

Mr Bones chuckled. "Susan has been saying the same" he said. Harry and the three adults spoke for another few minutes before Sara and Michel got out of the pool and walked over to them. "Mummy I'm hungry" Sara said.

It wasn't till she said it that Harry realised it was almost lunch time. "I'm sorry for taking up so much of you time" he said.

"Nonsense Mr Potter" Mrs and Minister Bones said at the same time.

"Well I better find Draco and be on our way" Harry said.

"Hill" Mr Bones called, and a little pop brought the house elf, "Please go and tell Susan that Mr Potter is looking for Mr Malfoy." When the elf had disappeared, Mr Bones stood and said he would walk Harry out.

When they reached the large living room, Draco already stood waiting for them alone. He nodded to Mr Bones "Thank you both again" Mr Bones said to them.

"There's really no ne-" Harry began.

"Yes there is" Mr Bones cut him off. "I not only owe both of you my life and my sisters, but both my daughter's as well."

"You don't owe us anything sir" Draco said sincerely. "We did what anyone would have, had they known."

"That is another thing" Mr Bones said, "How do you two know what goes on before anyone else?"

"Now that I'm afraid sir, we can not tell you" Harry said. "But rest assured your family is one of the more important ones to us." He and Draco nodded to the elder wizard, "Good day sir" they said before apparating away.

"Good day Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" Mr Bones said to the empty room.

Harry and Draco apparated to the Burrow's back garden. "So" Harry said smiling, "How's Susan?" he asked knowingly.

Before Draco could answer though, the back door flew open and Ginny Weasley stood looking at the two boys hands on hips. "Hey Gin" they said sheepishly.

Her frown faltered and she threw her arms around the two of them before pulling back and hitting them. "What were you THINKING!" she yelled at them.

Draco threw his hands up in defence, "I've already been yelled at and shoved in a pool by Bones this morning."

"What I don't understand is why you're angry at us" Harry said. "You would have done the same thing if our places were reversed."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again and frowned at them huffing, knowing full well he was right. "You have a point" she mumbled.

"Thank you" Draco said, throwing his hand up in the air. He then spotted Mrs Weasley standing in the door way. "Hello Mrs Weasley" he said.

"Hello boys" she called. "Come on in for some lunch."

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The order wwas sitting in Dumbledore's dining room for the last time, before they moved everything back to Grimmauld place over the next few days.

Sirius, Sophia, Severus and Ro were the last to arrive, and when they walked through the door, Sirius pointed to two seats in the corner of the room. "Sit there, don't make a peep, and do not move" he said to the two teens who walked into the room behind him.

"Oh come on Padfoot" Harry whined.

"What do you think we're going to do?" Draco asked.

"Go visit some Vampires?" Harry asked, and then looked like he had a great idea and looked at Draco who nodded smiling.

"There's an idea" he said.

"SIT!" Sophia yelled pointing to the two seats in the corner.

"Yes ma'am" they said rapidly, before sitting down swiftly.

"And they're here because?" Kingsley asked frowning.

"We're grounded" Harry said.

"And apparently we're not trusted to be left alone anymore" Draco said, saying it as if offended.

"That's because you were grounded yesterday and yet still left the house" Severus said through gritted teeth.

"True" Harry said, "But" he held up his finger, "We only left for a good reason." Severus glared at them, but both boys just looked at him innocently before the Potions Master just turned away and sat down, while the others followed suit.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and Draco, who were sitting in the corner of the room, were playing chess and had been for the past half an hour, while Tonks and Kingsley went through what had been going on regarding Greyback and the other Death Eaters.

Harry who was sitting facing the door, saw a small tabby cat slip through the door followed by a jet black cat. Harry nudged Draco and pointed to the cats, "Doesn't the tabby look like McGonagall's Animagi?"

Draco nodded, "And the black cat is the one that arrived with Sophia" he said, Harry nodded in agreement.

"What about the Irish?" Remus said "Any news from them?"

"Shouldn't you have heard back from Annabelle by now?" Melody said looking at her father, worried for her little sister.

Before Dumbledore or McGonagall could answer though, the tabby cat that Harry and Draco had been watching jumped up onto the table and sat down in front of Dumbledore, and whipped its tail back and forth on the table.

"Speak of the devil" Alex said from next to his twin sister. The tabby turned and hissed at him but he only smiled.

The cat jumped off the table and changed back into a slim raven haired witch with blue eyes. She looked about Sophia's age and was wearing a long ruby red cloak. "Lovely to know you missed me so much" she said looking at Alex.

"You know you have a habit of showing up at the most unusual times" Harry said frowning.

"Not to mention what they bring with them" Draco said quietly, then spoke up "Where'd you get the cat?" he asked "He looks familiar."

The younger female Dumbledore looked at the two teens "Creepy" she said frowning.

"Hush up, we're aware." Sirius said before she could continue she glared at him.

"Yes well, since I haven't seen them since they were baby's piss-"

"Annabelle!" McGonagall and Dumbledore yelled simultaneously "Sit down" Dumbledore said conjuring up a chair for her, "And please, let's just get through one meeting with out disturbance." This was said as he looked at Harry and Draco over his half moon glasses.

The two teens just smiled at him before going back to their game of chess, and the meeting continued, none noticing the black cat now sitting by Annabelle's feet.

After another half an hour Harry groaned and stretched, and Draco slumped forward rubbing his face. "Merlin I'm bored" he said, Harry nodded before disappearing.

Annabelle who had been watching the two boys closely since their comment about the black cat at her feet frowned, "How'd he do that?" she asked suddenly causing everyone to look at her then, follow her gaze to where Draco now sat alone.

"Where is he?" Severus asked Draco sternly.

"To get something to do I assume" Draco replied leaning back in his chair rubbing his eyes again. Harry reappeared again throwing a book at Draco and sat back in his seat with his own.

"No seriously, how did he do that?" Annabelle asked again.

"Who do what?" Harry asked looking up from his Potions book.

"You!" Annabelle said, "How did you apparate in here? You shouldn't be able to."

Harry frowned, he'd never really thought about where he apparated to or the fact that he may not actually be able to. "We've always been able to do that" Draco said in confusion as well.

"No offence but I think your wards are getting a little rusty" Melody said to her father.

Albus simply chuckled "they haven't, the two of you go into the library it might be more comfortable" he suggested to the two boys.

Harry and Draco jumped up happily, "You leave this house and you'll be cleaning Grimmauld Place alone with out Magic" Sirius warned.

Harry snapped his fingers in disappointment "Damn there goes the plan on becoming vampires" he said as he and Draco walked out the door. There were a few chuckles before the meeting started back again.

When the meeting was finally finished, Sophia was talking to Annabelle when she noticed the cat by her feet, her eyes widened. "Where did you find him" she asked quietly.

"I didn't find him he found me" Annabelle said, "And how do the two boys know who he is?" she asked.

"He was with me when I arrived and I think they figured it out on their own" Sophia answered.

"Lets just hope Sirius doesn't-" Annabelle began to say but was cut off when Sirius yelled.

"You little traitor!" The cat at Annabelle's feet hissed at him, but sat calmly swishing his tail.

"Sirius?" Remus asked frowning, but Sirius lunged for the cat. Annabelle and Sophia jumped out of the way and the cat itself changed back into a human before Sirius tackled him to the ground.

The two men fought on the ground till they were magically pulled away from the other, they both slid across the floor to opposite sides of the room.

"You will both stop this now" Albus said sternly to the two men.

Sirius glared at the man on the floor, the man that could be his twin but for the icy blue eyes and slightly thinner form, long black shoulder length hair draping over his face.

"You knew he wasn't dead" Sirius spat at Sophia and Albus as he got up from the floor.

"Lovely to see you too dear brother" Regulus Black said as they got up.

Sirius turned on him "You are no brother of mine you little coward" Sirius spat at him. "You should have just let him die" he said to Severus as he stormed out of the room and apparated away.

"What part of stay hidden do you not comprehend!" Sophia yelled at Regulus.

"I don't like hiding" Regulus said in his defence "You know that, it runs in the family."

"Where's Padfoot?" Harry asked walking through the door, "Never mind" he said when he spotted Regulus "I know where he is."

"Oh good, care to share?" Sophia asked, Harry didn't answer though before he and Draco apparated away "Honestly need to find a way to control them" she hissed.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Sophia, Severus and Ro arrived back in Prince Manor half an hour later, after once again yelling at Regulus who was now having a grate long explanation in how he was with the youngest Dumbledore daughter.

"Merlin I hope he's still here" Sophia said as she walked up the stairs leaving her brother and his lover in the entrance way. She headed up to the room she shared with Sirius since he had come back through the Veil.

When she walked into the room she saw Sirius sitting on the bed looking off into nothing, "You ok?" she asked drawing his attention to her.

He looked at her for a moment before nodding. "I'm sorry for yelling at you" he said, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Sophia shrugged and chuckled, "I yelled at Severus too when I arrived here" she said, then she looked down, "I know I should have told you sooner about Regulus, but I didn't know how you would react and I was…I was afraid…"

Sirius stood up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. "S'ok" he said into here hair, "I know, and I understand."

They were silent for a minute before Sophia spoke again. "If it makes you feel better, he's probably being yelled at by Alex and the Headmaster" this news did make Sirius chuckle.

"Weird huh" he said "The Gryffindor Black falling for a Slytherin and the Slytherin Black falling for a Gryffindor."

"Not to mention you fell for a Snape and he fell for a Dumbledore" Sophia chuckled into Sirius' chest.

"Come on it's late and we have alot of work to do at Grimmauld Place tomorrow" he said before the two got ready for bed.

Severus and Ro were sitting in the dining room the next morning when Sirius and Sophia walked in, "Morning" Sophia said to them as they sat down.

"Where are Harry and Draco?" Sirius asked frowning.

"I assume in there room" Severus said, "Betsy" he called and the little house elf appeared.

"Yes Master Severus" she said.

"Would you please go and tell Draco and Harry it's time for breakfast" Severus asked.

The little elf bit her lip and frowned slightly. "Mr's Potter and Malfoy did not return home last night sir" she said, all four adults dropped what was in there hands and looked wide eyed at the little elf.

"Maybe they stayed at the Burrow" Ro suggested, trying to calm the three godparents. Sophia stood up and walked over to the fireplace and flooed the Burrow.

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen "Molly" Sophia called, and the Weasley mother turned to look at her.

"Sophia dear" she greeted, "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Harry and Draco aren't there are they?" she asked.

Molly frowned "No dear" she said, "I haven't seen them since last night" she said, then looked at her children who shook their heads.

"How long have they been gone?" Bill asked.

"Apparently they didn't come back last night" Sophia growled out. "If you hear from them will you tell them to get there butts home quickly."

"Of course dear" Molly said nodding, and Sophia disappeared from the fireplace.

"No luck then" Sirius said as she stood up.

"No" she said.

"Well come and eat" Severus said, "I'm sure they're fine" he said, Sophia nodded. None of them were worried, just curious as to know where they were. Both boys knew how to take care of themselves and stuck by each other.

As they ate Sophia asked, "When do you two have to move back to the castle?"

"I was going to start moving back in today" Severus said, "I have to help Pomfrey stock up the hospital wing."

"There's a punishment you could use for the boys" Sirius said, "But not before they clean Grimmauld Place."

Just then Betsy popped back in "Headmaster Dumbledore and Mr Black are here sir."

"Please let them in Betsy" Severus said and a few moments later the two walked in.

"Still alive I see" Sirius said to his brother.

"Could say the same to you" Regulus replied.

"Do not start you two" Albus said sternly.

"Yes sir" they said together.

"Good" Albus said smiling happily "Now if you are ready we should be getting to Grimmauld place."

"I still don't see why we have to use that hell hole as a headquarters" Sirius grumbled as he stood up.

"It wasn't that bad Siri" Regulus said.

"Oh, you should see it now" Sirius said standing, "Stupid elf did nothing after the old hag died off, not to mention him being crazy."

"He always was crazy, why else do you think he was her favourite house elf?" Regulus said as he and Sirius walked out the door.

"Yeah well, don't expect to see the house in the same condition it was in last time you saw it" Sirius said. "Stupid elf only did what dear mummy's portrait told him to."

The two Black brothers and Dumbledore apparated to Grimmauld Place, Moody, Tonks, Moony, Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Alex, Melody and Annabelle were waiting for them.

"Little obvious aren't yah" Regulus said noticing the large crowed.

"No one notices us" Tonks said as Albus handed Regulus, Alex, Melody and Annabelle pieces of paper which they read and memorised before destroying them.

The house then squeezed out of the space and the eleven adults made their way towards the front door. "Hermione, Ron and Ginny will be helping with the cleaning" Mrs Weasley said as they walked up to the door.

Sirius opened the door first, wand at the ready just in case, he stepped through and stopped dead "Holy crap" he said.

"Move Padfoot" Remus said from behind him, and pushed him further into the hallway so the others could follow him in. Once they were all in, they looked around in aw. The once dark and gloomy house riddled with magical creatures was now clean and brightly decorated.

Everyone was stunned silent, "I thought you said this place was a tip" Alex finally said.

"It was" Remus said frowning, just then there were two pops and two house elves appeared wearing plain white pillow cases.

"Hi…" Sirius said slowly, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Dippy and Nellie sir" the male one said. "Does sir know who Mr Sirius Black is sir?" he asked.

"I am" Sirius said cautiously, not sure what was going on.

"Then Nellie and Dippy is pleasured to be of service to Master Black" Nellie the female house elf said before both bowed.

Sirius stared and just blinked at them, so Albus stepped forward. "Mr Black did not buy you" he said, "Where are your purchase forms?" Both elves pulled out pieces of formal parchment, Sirius took them and read them over.

"Sirius?" Regulus asked.

"They bought me house elves" Sirius said.

"Who?" Annabelle asked.

"Harry and Draco" Sirius said.

"Oh yes sir" Nellie piped up, "Mr's Harry and Draco have been helping Nellie and Dippy fix the Black house up for new Master."

"When did they buy you?" Remus asked.

"Five day's ago sir's" Dippy said.

"And you've been cleaning the house since then" Alex said surprised.

"The house had alot of work to do sirs" Nellie said.

"Where's the portrait of Mrs Black?" Tonks asked suddenly, everyone followed her gaze to the blank space on the wall where the portrait had once been.

"Mr Harry sir removed the 'retched woman' from there and locked her away somewhere Ms."

"Wait" Sirius said, "You said Harry and Draco have been helping you clean the house?" the little elves nodded, "that explains where they kept disappearing to" he mumbled.

"Are they here now?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"NIX!" a voice from upstairs hollered.

"WHAT SKY!" another voice yelled back.

"I FOUND SOMETHING TO BLACKMAIL SIRIUS WITH!" the first voice that sounded a lot like Draco yelled back.

"That's never a good thing" Sirius said as he heard a loud thump of someone running down the stairs above. "But then I think that answers your question" he said to Molly "Potter, Malfoy!" he yelled in his most stern and Snape like voice.

The sound of something heavy like a book hitting the floor was heard from the next landing, before harried foot steps were heard and the blond and raven haired boys appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked frowning.

"Um it's my house" Sirius said frowning back.

Draco shook his head, "We know that, but we thought you weren't coming till after lunch" he said "That's what you said last night."

"Yes, but after you left we decided to do it this morning" Sirius said still frowning.

"But we're not finished" Harry said whining slightly.

"Finished what" Sirius said, and began to walk towards the kitchen, but Harry appeared in front of him.

"Please Padfoot, don't spoil our surprise" Harry said with begging eyes.

"Your surprises usually leave someone with different colour skin or hair and Severus yelling at you" Sirius said.

"True" Draco said nodding, "But not this time" he said reassuringly.

Sirius was quiet thinking for a moment, "I don't like the idea of knowing you're doing something and not knowing what" he finally said.

"Oh well if that's all" Harry said, "I can fix that" he said smiling, pulled out his wand and said something in a language none of the others recognised, before Sirius fell unconscious to the ground.

"I really don't think you needed to do that" Regulus said then shrugged, "Oh well" and tried to move past Harry, but Harry stepped in front of him.

"See, we mean none of you can see it till lunch" Harry said.

The smile on Regulus face fell "You're kidding right."

"No" Harry said smiling "Bye bye" he said before apparating them all to Hogwarts.

"That's not fair!" Regulus whined standing in the entrance way.

"It may not be fair but it was expected" Albus said smiling. "We shall all just have to wait and see what they are doing."

"Oh you know your dieing with curiosity" Melody said. Albus just smiled at her twinkling eyes and turned, walking up towards his office, hands folded behind his back.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Sirius stayed unconscious on one of the benches in the great hall till lunch time, when Sophia threw a bucket of ice cold water on him.

"That was down right mean woman" Sirius said as he jumped up, Sophia just smiled at him.

"So Remus tells me that our darling godson knocked you out" Sophia said, smiling at him as he remembered.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Lunch time" Severus said as he walking into the great hall.

"You let me sleep this long?" Sirius whined.

"No one let you" Remus said smiling from his seat next to Tonks and Charlie. "We tried to wake you but you just snored your snout off."

Sirius made a face at him as Albus walked in and Sirius noticed that Ron and Hermione were now here. "Where's little red?" Sirius asked.

"We're assuming Grimmauld Place" Charlie said.

"Assuming?" Sirius asked frowning. Charlie nodded and just then Harry appeared and handed something to Sirius.

"Here you go" he said "should bring you all, you have two minutes" he said before disappearing again.

"Portkey?" Remus asked.

"He knows how to make a portkey?" Tonks asked.

"I told you there's a lot about those two boys we really don't know" Sirius said as everyone began to gather around the portkey.

Severus snorted "No kidding" he muttered "Why am I coming again?"

"Because if they are messing then you have to be punished for your godsons prank" Sophia said.

"The hell I do" Severus said stepping back, but Sophia grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Oh shut up Severus" she said, and she placed his hand on the Portkey just before it pulled them all away.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

The Portkey and the people holding on to it – Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Regulus, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Ron and Hermione – landed in a large living room newly furnished and painted in a cream colour.

Sirius and Regulus frowned, "Where did this room come from?" Regulus asked, Sirius shrugged.

"Come on, let's see where those darling brats are who stunned me" Sirius said.

"Technically it was only one of them who knocked you out" Tonks said as she walked through the doorway.

"Thank you Nymph!" Sirius called after her "Don't trip!" he teased.

They found that they had landed on the entrance floor level in a large living room off to the left of the front door, "Never noticed that room before" Remus said.

"Don't worry" Regulus said "Neither did we."

"And we grew up in the bloody house" Sirius said.

They ended up wandering around the once dull and dark house, but only found a clean brand new looking house and nicely refurbished. "I can't believe they did this all in five day's" Molly said.

"I can't believe two house elves and two teenage boys did it" Sophia said.

"I want to know how they paid for it all" Sirius said as they walked back down stairs after seeing the rest of the house. "I wonder where they are" Sirius said.

"Did you realise there's a lot more rooms now then there used to be?" Regulus asked Sirius nodded.

"Since when was there a Potions lab?" Sirius asked his brother as they walked into the kitchen. He was about to say something more, but stopped at the sight before them. Ginny was sitting facing them reading a book drinking a cup of tea, and on either side of her Harry and Draco sat with their heads lying on their folded arms asleep on the table.

Ginny looked up when she heard the door open "Hi" she said quietly.

"Hey little red" Sirius said.

"How long have they been asleep?" Sophia asked walking over to Harry.

"Not too long" Ginny said, "Just after Harry sent you the portkey I think."

Just then an owl flew in through the open window and landed in front of Draco and pecked at his head. Draco sleepily tried to shoo the bird away, but it just continued until Draco finally relented and sat up quickly glaring at the bird. "What?" he hissed at it and it held out its leg which held two envelopes.

When the bird flew away he noticed everyone standing in the doorway "Hello" he said.

"Like the house?" Harry asked sitting up looking at them.

"Quite amazing what you can do in five day's with two house elves" Albus said smiling at them.

"Though there were still some rooms locked that we couldn't get into" Sirius said.

Harry nodded "Yeah they're our surprises" Harry said.

"I thought the house was the surprise" Moody said frowning.

"Nope" Draco said handing Harry one of the envelopes.

"They've given up sending two owls for you then" Sophia said smiling.

"Why bother" Ron said "Where one is the other is" he said teasingly "Like the twins."

Harry and Draco just smiled at him and Nellie appeared in front of Sirius. "Does Master Black wish to have lunch now?" she asked.

"Um…sure" Sirius said. The little house elf snapped her fingers and the table filled with food. Sirius, Regulus and Ron looked longingly at the food.

"Good Merlin, you three are exactly the same" Ginny said smiling. Once everyone was sitting, the questions began to flow.

"How long have the two of you been planning this?" Charlie asked Harry and Draco.

"A few weeks now" Harry said.

"Why did you buy house elves?" Hermione asked slightly angry at this.

Harry, Ginny and Ron cringed at this. "Please don't start this again Hermione" Ron said.

"We just resolved this whole fighting thing" Ginny said.

"To tell you the truth we didn't have much of a choice" Harry said, "The house was in such bad shape we needed their help."

"Wait, so you started working on this before you got the house elves?" Remus asked.

Draco nodded, "We got half of one floor done in three days" he said "Before we finally decided to just buy Sirius house elves."

Harry looked at Sophia, "So you won't have to clean up after him all the time."

"Ok well that makes sense" Molly said, "But why two? Surely one would have been enough."

Harry and Draco shared a look "Well" Draco said, "I bought Dippy" he said.

"And I bought Nellie" Harry said.

"So you bought two because you each wanted to buy one?" Melody asked slowly.

"Yeah" both boys said, nodding uncertainly while the other adults looked at them funny.

"Nellie, Dippy" Sirius called and the two house elves appeared.

"Yes Master" they said.

"What exactly are your areas of expertise?" Sirius asked.

"Dippy is trained in cleaning and house work sir."

"Nellie is trained in child care and cooking sir" she said and Sirius and Sophia dropped there forks looking from the house elf, to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, "She is a great cook you have to admit it."

"I think the first part is what caught there attention" Tonks said smiling.

"Oh yeah that" Harry said sheepishly, "Can you blame me for thinking to the future?"

"Yes" Severus said glaring at Harry, who just smiled at the Potions Master.

"Oh you know you want some more godchildren" Draco said smiling.

"Yeah to teach Potions to and teach how to glare" Harry said.

"Oh, will the two of you ever stop riling him up?" Sophia scolded the two teens, "Honestly" she said, then looked at Severus "And stop taking them so bloody serious."

"So what's in the room's that are locked?" Charlie asked changing the subject quickly.

"We told you" Harry said.

"It's our surprise" Draco said.

"See, I don't like that glint in your eyes" Sophia said shaking her head.

"And I don't like that you two know more about my house then me" Sirius said, "Though I do like what you did with the place."

"I still can't get over how much you did in a week" McGonagall said.

"Where'd you get the money to do it?" Sirius asked.

"Well, would you look at the time, we better be off." Harry said standing.

"Have things to do" Draco said also standing, but they were immediately forced back down with a thump.

"Where did you get the money" Sirius said more sternly, "And you better not say it was your own."

"It wasn't" Draco said biting his lip.

"Then where did it come from?" Sophia asked. Now everyone was looking at the two teens, bar Ginny, who already knew and when neither boy spoke up she did.

"It was the money you wouldn't take from the Minister" she said. "Minister Bones insisted you take it and told Harry and Draco to do whatever it took to make Sirius keep the money."

"Skilfully done" Ron said smiling.

"Us or her?" Draco asked.

"Both" Ron said.

Sirius looked at the two of them, "How much money was there?" he asked.

"Enough to refurbish the house" Harry said, "and then some."

"What did you do with the 'and then some'?" Sirius asked.

"We put it into something we knew you'd agree with" Draco said nodding.

Sirius opened his mouth to ask what when Harry kicked him under the table. "Want to see your room?" he asked, "It's one of the locked ones."

"Sure" Sirius said, slightly in pain standing.

"Um…Padfoot" Harry said.

"Can you un-stick us?" Draco asked while the others chuckled as Sirius un-stuck them from there seats.

As Harry walked behind Sophia, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along as well. "It's only fair we show you it now as well" he said, nudging at the fact that she would no doubt be sleeping in it as well.

When they were in the entrance corridor where the stairs were, Sophia looked at Harry, "Would you please stop riling Severus up" she begged.

Harry nodded "Last time" he said, "I'll stop now."

"Me too" Draco said.

"You're only doing that because it's getting closer to when you will be getting detentions and losing points for your houses" Sirius said, as he began to walk up the stairs.

"True" both boys said smiling.

"So where's dear mummy?" Sirius asked.

"In the attic under a silencing charm" Draco said.

"How'd you get her off?"

Harry and Draco looked at one another "We don't know" Harry finally said.

"She and Harry were having a yelling match when she just sort of……blew off" Draco said chuckling.

"Ok so maybe I let my magic get the better of my temper but it worked didn't it?" Harry said to Draco.

They walked up to the second landing where Sirius' old room was, "What did you do with the extra money?" Sophia asked.

"It bought Moony a whole new wardrobe" Harry said.

"You know he won't wear it" Sirius said.

"He won't have a choice" Draco said smiling.

"We chucked most of his old robes" Harry said.

"How?" Sophia said as they stopped.

"Tonks was very helpful in that matter" Draco said.

They stopped outside Sirius' bedroom door, "Ok so this is pretty much our main present to the two of you" Harry said.

"You did up my house and bought me two house elves" Sirius said, "One of which is also capable of taking care of children that you want me to have in the future."

Harry and Draco just smiled at them. "Do you want to see your room?" Draco asked. Sirius nodded and Harry turned to the door.

"Master and Madam Padfoot" he said and the door clicked open.

"Love the password" Sophia said smiling.

"It will stick if you want it to" Draco said.

"We'll be downstairs" Harry said before he and Draco then disappeared down the hallway.

Sirius and Sophia then slowly pushed opened the bedroom door. The room was nothing like it had been, it was larger Sirius noted and thought the boys must have expanded it.

The room that had been dark green was now a sky blue, there was a large bay window looking over the back garden which apparently the boys had also taken care of. There were two large wardrobes, a lovely king size four poster bed and at the end of it was a blanket box.

The large fireplace had a loveseat sitting in front of it and all around the room were photos of everyone.

"Wow" Sophia whispered, "They really put a lot of thought and effort into this room" Sirius nodded and Sophia turned to him smiling cheekily. "I think we should christen the room" she said.

Sirius smiled wrapping his arms around her. "I think that's a brilliant idea" he said before picking her up and throwing her on the bed.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The next few days were spent moving and helping Severus make up Potions, that took a few days with all the stuff and the full moon which had been and gone, both Remus and Sophia were recovering for a few days after.

Finally it was four days till the start of term and the kids were allowed to be kids for the last few days of the summer.

Harry and Draco were sitting at the kitchen table talking to Annabelle – who had been spending quite a lot of time at headquarters and with a certain Black brother – "So do you know who's taking over the DADA position?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I think Alex is taking it actually" she said taking a sip of her hot chocolate, just then Remus walked through the kitchen door looking very tired.

Harry got up and got him a cup of hot chocolate. "Thank you Harry" Remus said when he handed him a mug.

"So'k" Harry said sitting back down, "How you feeling?" he asked.

Remus smiled at him weakly "I'll be fine, just takes a few days" he said taking a sip of the hot coco then frowned, "What did you put in this?"

"A bit of a pepper up potion" Harry said, "And some healing Potions."

"You're becoming like your mother" Sirius said walking in the door, "She used to drug Moony as well."

"Really?" Draco asked chuckling.

"Yeah" Remus said shaking his head as Sirius sat down next to him.

"So where's my dear brother?" Sirius asked Annabelle who glared at him slightly.

"How should I know?" she asked.

Harry snorted "Because you've been sleeping in the same room as him for the past few days now" he said.

Annabelle looked at him eye's wide, "How…what…huh?" she fumbled.

"We're up well before any of you" Draco said smiling "Sneaking out doesn't work."

"What the devil are the two of you doing up so early?" she asked.

"Running" they said together.

"Well anyway" Annabelle said, "are the two of you looking forward to going back to school?" she asked, chaining the subject away from her and Regulus which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Yeah I suppose" Harry said then snorted, "It's funny, I used to love going back to Hogwarts in September, it was like my break away, but now it just seems like anything else."

"That could be because the two of you have been at Hogwarts quite a bit over the summer" Sirius said.

"Probably" Draco said, they continued talking for a while.

"Can I ask you a question?" Annabelle asked suddenly to Harry and Draco.

"Sure" they said.

"Why do you two sometimes call each other Sky and Nix?" she asked.

"Yeah actually I was wondering that too" Remus said, he had perked up a lot after his coco.

"It's like our ones" Sirius said frowning "But there used for our animal forms."

Harry and Draco smiled sheepishly "Oh my god you are Animagi!" Remus said, Harry and Draco nodded and changed into their Animagi forms. In Harry's place sat a Phoenix and Draco's a Husky, before changing back.

"I get it" Annabelle said "Nix, Phoenix and Sky, Husky."

"Yeah" they said, then all the questions began and half an hour later everything was out about it, except they left out the fact that Ginny, Ron and Hermione were also Animagi.

"How long did it take you?" Sirius asked.

"About a week" Harry said "Don't ask why so little because we have no idea."

"That's amazing" Annabelle said, "It took me two years to fully get it, and mum and dad were helping me."

Harry and Draco just smiled at them, "So what are we doing today?" Draco asked.

"Yeah we only have three day's left of summer" Harry added.

"We're having a picnic at Hogwarts" Annabelle said smiling.

Just then Regulus walked into the kitchen, "You two didn't happen across a gold locket with a snake in the shape of an S when you were cleaning the house did you?" he asked Harry and Draco.

Both teens shook their heads "No"

"Where the bloody hell did that damn elf put it" he hissed.

"Well it doesn't matter for now" Annabelle said standing, "We're leaving for Hogwarts soon." Regulus didn't look too happy about leaving it but nodded and followed her out of the room.

Half an hour later, Sophia, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Regulus, Annabelle, Draco and Harry apparated to Hogwarts, as they walked up Sophia asked Harry and Draco.

"What were those Potions in my tea?"

"Same as the ones I gave Moony" Harry said.

"Yeah but you never did tell us what they were" Remus said frowning.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco asked.

"Because in the years I've changed I've never felt this good so soon after a full moon" Remus said.

As they were walking up they spotted Madam Hooch talking to a man who had a few dozen wooden boxes at his feet.

"I'm telling you that it can't be right" Madam Hooch said sternly, "I didn't order any new Brooms."

"Well I'm sorry Madam but I have forty eight new Cleansweep's to be delivered to you Madam Hooch." The delivery man said, "Now please sign here" he handed over a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Fine" she hissed signing for the brooms, "But I'm not being blamed when the governors get the bill."

"They won't be Madam" the delivery man said taking back the parchment and quill, "The Cleansweep company are donating them" he rolled up the parchment and put it in his pocket.

"They're what?" Madam Hooch said frowning, "Why would they…" she trailed off as it dawned on her "I'm gonna kill them" she said. The delivery man just smiled at her before walking away towards Harry, Draco and the others.

"She won't actually kill us" Draco said quietly to Harry "Will she?"

"Potter! Malfoy!" both boys looked up and saw Madam Hooch looking at them sternly, hands on hip and lips pursed.

The two boys waved sheepishly at her "Hi Madam Hooch" they said.

"I told both of you it was nothing for you to worry about" she said sternly.

"And we didn't" Draco said.

"Nope, not a bit worried" Harry added.

She shot them a glare that could rival Severus, "How in the name of Merlin did you get them to give Hogwarts forty eight new brooms?"

"Well it comes in handy when together you own over half of the Cleansweep Company" Harry said before mounting his broom and flying away quickly, Draco a split second behind.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

The day was spent swimming in the black lake and flying around It was five in the evening, and the five teens were out on the jetty that was a bit out in the lake, talking and laughing while the others were sitting around a table Albus had arranged talking.

"What was the locket you were looking for this morning Reg?" Sirius asked.

"Just something I left there a few years back" Regulus said.

"Well it must have been important" Annabelle said, "You've been looking for it for days now"

Regulus nodded "It is" he said, "Just hoping that elf didn't give it to Bella" he muttered.

"What locket?" McGonagall asked.

"He said something about a snake on it in the shape of an S" Remus said, "Right?" Regulus nodded.

Dumbledore looked at Regulus in surprise "You had Slytherins locket."

"Hopefully I still have it" Regulus said.

"Why is it so important?" Bill asked, "I understand it's important because it's Slytherins, but more from why you want to find it so bad."

"I sort-of may have…stolen it from Voldemort" Regulus said.

"YOU WHAT!" Sirius yelled, "Why would you do something so stupid!"

"Because I'm a Black and it has part of his soul in it" Regulus said. This had everyone stunned into silence for a few minutes before Bill finally spoke.

"You stole a Horcrux" he said.

"Yeah" Regulus said nodding.

"Why didn't you destroy it?"

"I didn't know how to" Regulus replied. "You have to remember I stole it before he fell the first time, I had no idea what it was till a few weeks before I found Sophia."

"Ok so let me get this strait" Sirius said waving his hands in the air, "You stole part of Voldemorts soul, hid it in a house where our dear mother lived, and had a loon of a house elf and now can't find it."

"See when you put it that way it just sounds stupid" Regulus said to his brother.

"That's because it is!" Sirius said.

"Its fine" Regulus said, "I'm pretty sure it's still in the house somewhere, one of the house elves will find It." and as if on cue Dippy appeared.

"Dippy thinks he has found what Mr Black was looking for sir" holding out a small wooden box.

"See, what did I tell you." Regulus said. "Thank you Dippy" he said taking the box from the house elf before it disappeared.

Then Regulus handed the box to Albus, "You were planning on giving this to me anyway?" Regulus nodded. Albus opened the box and looked at the gold locket inside and to his surprise it was not a man's locket but a woman's, with an elegant looking snake in the shape of an S.

"Something wrong?" McGonagall asked frowning at her husband.

"It's a woman's locket" he said, "It's not Salazar Slytherins locket. It's his wife's."

Alex shook his head, "Why would Voldemort use Sarah Slytherins locket?" just then the locket flew from the box and out across the lake.

At the same time the adults were talking; Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco were sitting and lying out on the floating jetty, Harry was teasing Draco about Susan again.

"Would you shut up Nix" Draco said while Harry laughed, when he saw something shiny coming flying towards them, he jumped up "Nix?" Draco asked.

But Harry didn't answer, instead the four others watched in horror as the gold locket locked around Harry and he fell to his knees screaming in pain.

Then suddenly out of nowhere an invisible force pulled Harry backwards into the lake. "Harry!" Ginny screamed, reaching out for him grabbing one of his arms, while Draco grabbed the other.

But whatever the force was, it was too strong and the two other teens were pulled into the lake with Harry and pulled under the water, while the adults, Hermione and Ron looked on in shock.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The three teens landed with a thump somewhere cold and damp. Draco coughed trying to get his breath back, once he had he turned to Ginny "You ok?" she nodded sitting up and they both turned to Harry, "Nix" Draco said.

Harry's eyes shot open and he took in a sharp deep breath. "Harry" Ginny said putting a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from sitting up.

"I'm ok" he said hoarsely, then coughed.

"What was that?" Draco asked helping Harry sit up.

"The Locket" Harry said holding the chain around his neck up "It was a Horcrux."

"Was?" Ginny asked "It's gone then? You killed it." Harry nodded "Good, two down four to go."

Harry chuckled agreeing with her and looked around. They appeared to be in a large cave with only one tunnel out and lanterns lit around them, and down it. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We were pulled into the lake" Draco said, "So I'm assuming somewhere under the lake or castle."

"The dungeons are under the lake right?" Ginny asked and Draco nodded, "Then maybe there's a way in from around here."

The three of them were now standing and looking around. "There are torches on the wall down there" Harry said, "And it seems to be the only way to go."

"That way it is then" Draco said.

The three of them walked down the tunnel bare feet on cold stone. They walked for nearly ten minutes till they came to a dead end, but on the wall hung a portrait, but if it was a doorway, there was no one in it, just an old study.

Harry looked at it closely while the other two looked around them. "G.G, S.S, H.H, R.R" he said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"There're initials on the frame" Harry said, "G.G, S.S, H.H and R.R."

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw" Draco said.

"Yes" a voice said startling the three teens. Now sitting in the seats in the portrait sat the four founders.

"Wow" Draco said "Hi"

"Hello Mr Malfoy" Gryffindor said smiling slightly.

"How did you-" Ginny began.

"We know more that goes on about this school then one would think Miss Weasley" Ravenclaw said gently.

Then the four founders looked at Harry "Hello Mr Potter" Slytherin said, "We were wondering when you'd stumble upon this place."

"Actually we have no idea how we got here sir" Harry said.

"The locket" Hufflepuff said smiling happily, "It brought you here."

"And where exactly is here Madam?" Ginny asked shivering with the cold.

"Why don't the three of you come in and we'll explain it to you" Gryffindor said. "You're all wet and cold" then the portrait swung open revealing the large study that resembled the one in the portrait.

Draco walked over and lit the fire with his wand while Harry grabbed one of the Afghans off one of the large sofas and wrapped it around Ginny who was shivering and teeth chattering. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "Move her by the fire" Hufflepuff said from where they now sat in a portrait in the room.

Harry did just that lifting her in his arms and sitting her by the fire which was now burning brightly. "Why aren't you two so cold?" Ginny asked shivering.

"Because we have more body fat" Draco said, "She needs body heat" he said to Harry who nodded and sat down next to Ginny, pulled her close to him and pulled the afghan around them.

After another few minutes Ginny stopped shaking and just leaned against Harry who was leaning back against the couch and Draco next to him. "Where are we?" Ginny asked the founders.

"In our living area" Gryffindor said, "The one we used when we would discuses amongst ourselves."

"Oh" Ginny said.

Draco looked around the room and saw five doors, four of which had each house crest and the last with the school one, "And each one of those door's leads to your own rooms?" he asked.

"Yes" Slytherin said nodding "But they're Harry's now."

"Mine" Harry said surprised.

"Yes, you are our heir" Ravenclaw said, "therefore these are your rooms to do with as you wish."

"Is there another way into them without going through the lake?" Harry asked, "That was fun and all but-"

The founder chuckled "Yes Harry there is" Gryffindor said, "Through the door with all of our crests on it."

Ginny sat up then "Oh my god" Ginny said, "They must think we drowned" only then did they realise that to the others they had been under the water for over half an hour.

"Go through that door and it will bring you out close to the great hall" Slytherin said as the three teens stood.

"How can we get back in?" Harry asked.

"You and only the ones you trust will be permitted into these rooms" Hufflepuff said.

"Ok thank you" Harry said, and the three of them walked out of the room and into a corridor leading to the entrance hall.

Harry, who had wrapped the blanket back around Ginny, had an arm around her as she was still slightly shaky on her feet.

"What do you bet Severus will yell at us?" Draco asked.

"A sickle" Harry said as they walked.

"I don't think he will" Ginny said, both boys shared a look.

"Oh, he will" they said.

They walked up to the entrance hall, and as they got closer they could hear voices in the great hall and made their way that direction.

They stood in the doorway for a moment and saw everyone from the picnic and a few of the teachers talking, and then the elder Snape spotted them.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU THREE BEEN!" he yelled in his most stern Professor voice, and everyone turned to look at the three teens standing in the door.

"Told you he'd yell" was all Harry and Draco said to Ginny who looked at Severus.

"I had more faith in your temper" she huffed before being swept into a hug by her mother. "I'm fine mum" she protested, "But I can't breathe."

The three teens were sat down and Pomfrey had a look at them. "We're fine" Draco protested to the Medwitch.

"Stop arguing Mr Malfoy or I'll make you stay in the hospital wing" she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Draco said and stayed quiet finally. A few minutes later she nodded and agreed they were fine.

"Ok so what happened?" Sirius asked, and between the three of them they relayed what happened.

"I thought that was a myth" Ro said, "The rooms of the founders."

"No" Albus said, "It has always been there, but no one has been able to get into it since the founders time." He went to ask Harry something but stopped and smiled when he saw the three teens fast asleep.

Harry's head resting on Sirius' shoulder, Draco on Severus' and Ginny on Bill's. "I think they ran out of adrenalin" Sirius said.

After the thank yous were passed and goodnight's, Albus lit the fire in the great hall and sent it first to the Burrow and then Grimmauld Place.

Severus and Sirius carried the two boys up to the room they shared and put them to bed before coming back to the kitchen where Remus, Tonks, Sophia, Ro, Annabelle and Regulus were sitting drinking tea.

"You ok?" Sophia asked as she passed them a cup of tea.

"Sure" Sirius said before summoning a bottle of Firewhisky and eight glasses, and pouring them. The bottle was empty by morning.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When Harry and Draco walked into the kitchen at seven the next morning, they found the kitchen empty, eight glasses and an empty bottle of Firewhisky.

The two teens shared a sad and guilty look. They hadn't meant to worry them so much, they hadn't meant to worry them at all, but still no matter what the two boys did they still seemed to put more concern on the adults then they needed.

Just then Nellie appeared, "Would sirs like some breakfast?" she asked.

"No thank you Nellie" Draco said, then thought of something. "We might actually make it this morning, if that's ok?"

"If sirs wish to do so then Nellie can not stop sirs" she bowed and disappeared. The two boys set out to work.

When the eight adults stumbled into the kitchen two hours later the table was full of food, "I think I'm still drunk" Sirius said.

"I wouldn't be surprised" Harry said, carrying over a plate of pancakes.

"You drank a bottle of Firewhisky" Draco said, carrying a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Did you make all of this?" Ro asked.

Harry and Draco stood back next to one another "We're sorry" Draco said.

"We didn't mean to worry you-" Harry said.

"We know that we've done it a lot over the summer-" Draco said and looked at Severus.

"But we really promise to try and warn you if we're going to disappear" Harry finished.

Sophia walked over to them and hugged them "We know you don't mean to do it" she said, "and we're not angry at you for it, it's just in your nature to do things without telling anyone, we know that" she said. "Now, be good boys and go find some hangover Potions."

Harry and Draco chuckled, "There on the table" Harry said pointing to the cluster of Potions and everyone sat down to eat, talking and laughing.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on boys we have to get going" Sophia called up the stairs where Harry and Draco were getting ready.

A few moments later the two boys came down the stairs. "Ok, our trunks are already at school and we think we have everything else."

"Well if you don't, we can send it on to you" Sophia said.

"Or you could come back and visit" Sirius said, walking out of the kitchen. Harry and Draco smiled before walking into the kitchen.

"Bye Annabelle, Regulus" they said.

Once all the goodbyes were made Harry, Draco, Sophia, Tonks, Remus and Sirius apparated to Platform 9-3/4.

The Platform was as busy as ever, full of students and parents. "All right the two of you know-"

"We're to behave" Draco said.

"And not bait Professor Snape" Harry added to Sophia.

"Keep an eye on the other" Draco said to Tonks.

"And do as much mischief as possible" the two said to Sirius and Remus.

"That is all great but for the last part" Sophia said. The four wizards chuckled just as the Weasley's and Hermione came over to them.

"Hello boys" Mrs Weasley said.

"Hello Mrs Weasley" they said together. They talked for a few minutes before the whistle blew and quick hugs went through the teens before they jumped onto the train, waving at the adults till they were out of sight.

"Come let's find a compartment" Harry said taking Ginny's hand and leading the way. They found an empty one near the end of the train and settled in. They talked for a while before Hermione said;

"We have to go to the prefect meeting" Harry nodded and kissed Ginny before the four stood.

"If the food cart comes by would you grab us something?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"Sure" he said and the others left. They were gone for an hour. Harry had got food for the five of them. When they came back Draco was missing.

Harry asked frowning "Where's Draco?" he asked.

"'Talking' to Bones" Ginny said sitting back down. Harry chuckled and they began to eat, twenty minutes later Draco came in.

"How's Susan?" Harry asked as his friend sat down.

"Fine" Draco said shooting him a look that said, 'keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you'. Harry chuckled and changed the subject. As they got closer to the school they changed into their robs.

"We're pulling up to the station now" Ginny said, as they got up and prepared to get off.

"Well, well, well" a slick voice said from behind, "If it isn't the little weasel."

Draco turned and saw Blaise Zabini along with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Draco rolled his eyes at them and turned, walking away with the others. "Watch your back Malfoy" Blaise said, "Potter can't ??? all the time" he warned.

Harry looked at Blaise. "Funny, I could say the same to you, dumb and dumber are no good at helping in a fight" he said nodding to Crabbe and Goyle before turned and leaving the train with the others.

Waving to Hagrid before going up to the carriages, Draco stopped suddenly when he saw the carriages, "What are they?" Draco asked Harry.

"Thestrals" Harry said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "They've always pulled them."

"How come-"

"You can only see them if you've seen someone die" Harry said, Draco just nodded and the five of them climbed into a carriage.

"This is going to be one hell of a year" Draco mumbled as Harry sat next to him.

"It'll be fine" Harry said, "Just remember-"

"Keep Severus' cover" Draco said nodding, "I know" Harry nodded.

As usual the great hall was full of chatter from the student's when the five teens walked in. Draco walked over to the Slytherin table while the others went to the Gryffindor.

Harry looked up to the head table and saw Alex sitting next to Hooch, talking away with her, while Severus on the other side of her sat looking over the students, but watching over Draco even more.

The hall went silent as the first years walked in and everyone watched as McGonagall led them in. Once the sorting hat and stool were seated, everyone turned to listen to the hat sing its song, but it didn't, instead it looked at Harry and spoke.

"You have stood and fought all your life, you have shown your courage to fight of Gryffindor, your ready mind of Ravenclaw, your concern for others before yourself of Hufflepuff, and your ambition to help of Slytherin.

You have been forced to grow too quick, but have found the most loyal of friends to stand by you. But most of all, the friendship you have gained this summer. You have done what this old hat has been waiting to see for many years now. Slytherin and Gryffindor, do once again stand beside one another, not as just house mates but as the best of friends."

Harry looked over to Draco before the hat began to speak again, but this time to both boys. "The two of you have started, and I know will finish, bringing this old school back to the way it was when built. And you young ones" he said to the first years.

"You will be the first of a new era in this and that is why I ask you now, no matter what house I place you in, do not judge the ones next to you. But do as peers have done, stand by your friends."

So step forth now and remember my words, no matter if you're Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gryffindor, you are one school and one new generation."

The hall stood in stunned silent till Ginny's voice rang through the hall, "Bout ruddy time someone said it", Harry chuckled shaking his head. The Headmaster cleared his throat and McGonagall began the sorting.

Once the sorting was finished the food appeared and everyone began to talk again eating and laughing. When the meal was finished the Headmaster stood and everyone fell silent.

"Now I know you are all full and tired, so I will make this quick. Firstly, it is lovely to see so many of you back and some new faces" He said smiling. "I would like you to welcome Professor Dumbledore as your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Alex stood and everyone clapped "And finally, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students, and Mr filch has asked me to remind you that all Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes are forbidden.

"Now, I think it's time for all of you to get a good night sleep and be bright and awake for classes-" just then there was a bang and a large amount of slime landed on the head table all over the teachers and Headmaster. The room erupted into laughter and the words written in the air read;

_Mischief makers Padfoot and Moony the last two Marauders, wish the Professor's of Hogwarts a fun and prank filled year and we pass on the torch of fun to Nix and Sky._

Ginny nudged Harry and nodded to the door's of the great hall where a large black dog sat wagging it's tail happily and Remus standing just behind him smiling widely. He gave a small nod to Harry before he and Sirius disappeared out of the room before anyone else noticed them.

Dumbledore himself chuckled as he spoke. "I do believe it is now time to go to bed." All the students got up and began to leave, the prefects leading the first years out.

"So all that stuff in the papers about you and Malfoy being friends is true" Finnegan asked in disgust as they walked through the portrait hole.

"Piss off Finnegan" Harry said "Draco's grand."

"Yeah right" Dean said, "He's a Malfoy."

"So" Ginny said in anger turning to them, "I'm a Weasley, what the hell does a name have to do with it?"

"He's the son of a Death Eater and a Black" Lavender Brown said, "And you know that Black should never have been cleared."

"She didn't" Ron mumbled burying his face in his hands "Mione tell me she didn't" he looked at the girl next to him.

"Oh, she did" Hermione said.

"What?" Lavender asked like the dim-wit she was; now most of the common room was listening.

Harry looked up at her "Sirius Black did not commit the crimes he was imprisoned for."

Finnegan chuckled "You've finally lost it Potter" he said shaking his head, "First you defend Malfoy now Black."

"You have no idea about either of them Finnegan so do us all a favour and shut it" Ron said.

"Oh come on Weasley you can't honestly be agreeing with this, you've hated Malfoy as long as us, as for Black he's a ruddy murderer." Dean said.

"He is not" Ginny said angrily, "You know nothing about them. Yes, Draco may have been an ass but did you ever think that maybe he had to protect people. And for your information not all Black's are bad."

"In fact" Hermione said "There's only one and that's because she's a complete psychopath."

Lavender looked at Harry who had just been sitting on the back of one of the sofas listening, "don't you have something to say?"

"No" Harry said matter of factly.

"You won't defend your actions?" Dean asked frowning.

"No" he said again.

"You really have lost it Potter" Finnegan said.

"Why?" Harry asked "Because I refuse to defend my actions to people that it has nothing to do with" he said evenly, "my friendship with Draco has nothing to do with any of you, nor does my relationship with my godfather."

"Godfather?" Lavender asked like the ditz she was.

"Yeah" Harry said with a sarcastic smile on his face. "You know that Black you insist should be locked up." his smile dropped, pushing himself off the sofa, "I'm going to bed" he said to Hermione, Ron and Ginny. After kissing Ginny on the cheek he walked over to the stairs and up.

Hermione and Ginny went up to their own dorm and Ron followed Harry, leaving the rest of the Gryffindors in shock.

When Ron walked into the room Harry looked up at him, "This is not going to last" he said.

"What?" Ron asked "them ganging up?"

"No" Harry said "Me staying here."

"Well if you're getting like this, think about how the Slytherins are reacting" Ron said.

Harry sighed "If it does get bad I'm gonna take Gryffindor's room and he's gonna take Slytherin's."

Ron nodded "Good idea" he said, "Have you had a chance to look around the rooms more?"

"No" Harry said, "Gonna do it tomorrow" Ron nodded; they talked for a few more minutes till slipping into bed.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Severus and Ro were curled up in bed when he was woken by a loud knock on the door of his rooms; quickly he pulled on a pair of robes and left Ro in his bedroom.

When he opened the door, to his surprise he found Theodore Nott standing there. "You need to come to the common room quickly" he said, before quickly turning and going back that way.

Severus looked back at Ro who was now standing in the doorway of his room wearing one of his shirts, she nodded to him and he left the room making his way after the Slytherin.

When he reached the portrait hole Nott was standing waiting for him, "I didn't tell you anything" the young wizard said and Severus nodded opening the portrait hole and walking in.

He saw several sixth year students standing around something. None of them noticed him walk in and he could hear one of them say, "I think it's time we take this a little further" it was Zabini, Severus noted but he had no idea what he was referring to.

"I don't know" a female Slytherin said, "If Snape or one of the other Professor's find out we're all screwed."

Zabini snorted "What the hell can they do?"

"Hum I don't know" another said sarcastically, "Kick us out of school and into Azkaban along with most of our parents."

"Who gives a shit" Zabini spat, "Little git is part of the reason they're in Azkaban. Anyway he's not going to tell anyone, he's not that stupid, are you Malfoy?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Severus yelled angrily. The five Slytherin students turned sharply and Severus saw for the first time his godson lying on the floor in a ball covered in blood and bruises.

Severus stood looking at Draco for a moment before pulling out his wand and levitating the teen. "Do not move" he hissed at the five others.

This is not what was supposed to happen on the first night back to Hogwarts Severus thought as he walked a floating unconscious Draco up to the hospital wing. They had assumed there would be trouble but never had they thought the Slytherins would stoop this low.

"Poppy!" Severus called as he walked into the hospital wing. As he laid his godson on the bed, the Medwitch walked out dressed in a night gown.

"Severus it's two in the morning" she said, "What are-" she cut herself off when she saw Draco. "Oh dear heaven" she said and rushed over to him. She ran a few spells over him then frowned, "Severus who did this?" she asked.

"Some of the other sixth years" he said "Why?"

"He's been placed under the Cruciatus curse" she said not taking her eyes off Severus. She saw his mask fall for a moment before he quickly pulled it back.

"Will he be ok?" he asked, she nodded.

"It wasn't very strong and the other wounds are superficial. He should be fine in a few hours." She said then paused, "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't have a choice" he said "I have to tell the Headmaster."

"It could jeopardise-"

"I know" Severus cut in before walking out of the hospital wing and back down to the dungeons, and to his rooms where Ro was sitting waiting for him in the living room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need you to go and wake Albus and tell him to meet me in the Slytherin common room" Severus said in a curt unfriendly tone, one Ro had not heard from Severus in quite a while.

She nodded and he turned leaving his rooms again heading down to the Slytherin common room. When he walked in the five sixth years were still there, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Which one of you used the Cruciatus curse on him?" Severus asked, none of them said anything. "I know one of you did it and not all of you need to be punished for it" he said.

"You know that punishment for using an unforgivable is expulsions and you will be handed over to Aurors?" Again none of them said anything, "then you have left me no choice, the Headmaster is on his way down here now."

There was silence in the room till Albus walked in, not looking happy at all, "Professor Snape" he greeted.

"Headmaster" Severus nodded.

Albus looked at the five teens, "You will tell me now which one of you used the spell or I will hand you over to the Aurors and let them decide." Albus said calmly but yet sternly, "And you will not, if I hand you over to the Aurors, be coming back to Hogwarts."

Again none of them said anything, that was one of the things Severus hated about these type Slytherins, they are the reason Slytherin has had such a bad reputation for so many years.

"Well all right then" Albus said, and he snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Please go and fetch Mr Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Ms Parkinson and Bulstrode trunks and have them in the entrance hall please." The little elf nodded before popping away.

"Come along" he said to the students and walked out of the room. Bulstrode and Zabini led the way while the other three lagged near Severus, and Parkinson spoke with venom in her voice.

"Wait till the dark lord hears about this" she hissed.

"What" Severus said, "That the three of you nearly blew my cover to get revenge or the fact that you tried to kill someone the dark lord wanted for himself." Parkinson's face fell and she palled. "Oh didn't you realise" he asked sarcastically, "Malfoy's just as important as Potter is you twit and now you've gone and gotten yourselves expelled." He hissed before pushing them after the Headmaster.

When they walked up to the entrance hall, three Aurors and Professor McGonagall were standing waiting for them. "Headmaster" Kingsley greeted, then looked at the five teens, "All of them?" he asked.

"They all had a part in it" Albus said.

"You can't just hand us over to Aurors without informing our parents" Bulstrode said.

"Actually he can" Tonks said, "One or more of you have used an unforgivable on a fellow student" she said, "And in such cases the Headmaster has no choice in handing you over to us. We will contact your parents when we get to the ministry."

"Now come along" another Auror said. "Headmaster, Professor's" the three Aurors nodded before pulling out a portkey and disappearing.

Severus looked at a spot on the wall for a long moment, "Severus" Albus said.

"I'm going to go check on Draco" was all the Potions Master said before turning and walking away.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can ask him to keep doing this" Albus sighed, taking his wife's hand. She didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything, just led him back up to their rooms.

When Severus walked into the hospital wing he was surprised to see a snow white husky asleep at the foot of Draco's bed, and Harry sitting in a seat next to the bed.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Severus spat at Harry.

Harry looked up at Severus with stern eyes "Don't get all snippy at me" he said. Severus sighed and sat down next to his godson and looked at the husky, who was now awake and looking at him.

"Miss Bones" he said, the dog whined and tucked her nose under Draco's leg.

Harry chuckled and patted Susan's back, "Don't worry, he won't do anything" he said, then whispered quietly but knowing Severus could still hear, "He's really just a big softy."

"Harry" Severus said sternly, but knew there was no point, the boy knew now that the way he acted was not the real him and knew exactly how to get at him.

"I know" Harry said nodding. Just like Severus, Harry knew he had to pretend he didn't like the Potions Master.

"You should go back to your dorm" Severus said, but Harry shook his head.

"No, he will not" Poppy said, walking out of her office and Severus frowned, "Mr Potter why are you not in your bed?"

Harry stood up stiffly and moved to the bed next to Draco and lay down. "What in the name of Merlin has you in here so soon?" Severus asked, Harry just tapped his head.

"Mr Weasley brought him down just after you left. I attempted to give him a dreamless sleep Potions, but as soon as he saw Mr Malfoy he refused." Poppy said.

"And Mr Weasley?" Severus asked.

"I sent him back to his room before he could see Mr Malfoy" she said, then looked at the husky "She arrived not long after that."

"Ah" Severus said nodding and she handed him a dreamless sleep potion, "I don't need this" he said.

"It's not for you" she said and nodded to Harry. Severus chucked the potion to Harry.

"Drink the potion Potter, you have classes in the morning" Severus said, "Not to mention keeping an eye on him" he said nodding to Draco.

"Yes sir" Harry said, knocking back the potion.

"And you" Severus said, looking at the husky, "Need to go back to bed yourself. Come on, I'll walk you back to your common room" he said getting up.

Susan changed back "yes sir." Severus walked her to the Hufflepuff common room, when finally she asked what she had been dieing to since leaving the hospital wing, "What will happen to them?"

"Aurors have already taken them to the Ministry" he answered.

Susan nodded, "Good night Professor" she said, stepping through the portrait hole into her common room.

"Good night Miss Bones" Severus said, and turned making his way back to his rooms.

Ro was still sitting on the sofa awake when he walked in. She looked up at him with worried eyes, as soon as the door was closed behind him all his mask's fell. "Severus" she said gently getting up and walking over to him, "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Severus just let her lead him to his bedroom and into bed.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

When Harry woke the next morning he could hear Ginny and Draco talking, and feel Ginny sitting on his bed. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked Draco for the hundredth time.

"Good Merlin Weasley, I've told you already I'm fine" Draco said and looked at Harry, "Why don't you worry about your own boyfriend."

"Because he's fine" Ginny said, "Aren't you Harry."

"Yep" Harry said sitting up and looking around, "Where is she?"

"In her office" Draco said frowning, "She's talking with Severus and Dumbledore about keeping me in here for the rest of the day. Apparently I didn't heal enough over night."

Truth be told, he looked a lot better. The cuts and bruises had healed and Harry assumed it was the curses that the adults were worried about. Ginny nudged Harry to look at her, he nodded and the two stood and walked over to Draco.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked but Ginny shushed him, shooting a look back at Madam Pomfrey's office, then both placed there right hand on Draco's chest closing there eyes, a second later a dull glow surrounded them.

After a moment they stepped back "Better?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, able to sit up better, "Forgot you could do that" he said.

"Mr Potter what are you doing out of bed!" Madam Pomfrey said walking out of her office.

"Nothing" Harry said jumping back into his own bed while, Ginny sat down next to him again.

The Medwitch gave him a look before speaking. "You and Miss Weasley may go down to eat; Mr Malfoy will be staying here though."

"But I feel fine" Draco said.

"Draco, you could barely sit up ten minutes ago" Severus said.

"But I feel fine now" Draco said.

"That is probably the Potions I gave you Mr Malfoy" Poppy said, "But if you wish, then I will run more tests" she said pulling out her wand and waving it over him, casting spells then stopped and frowned down at him. "How did you do that?" she asked frowning.

"Poppy?" Albus asked stepping forward.

"He's fine" she said, then frowned more. "No residual effects of the spells."

"So he can leave?" Ginny asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Great" Draco said jumping from his bed, "I'm starved" he and Harry changed before any of the adults could say anything.

"Bye" Harry and Draco called as they pulled Ginny out with them.

Pomfrey looked at Albus "How did-"

"Harry and Ginny's Animagi are Phoenix" Severus said as it dawned on him shaking his head, "They can heal."

"Amazing gift really" Albus said, "Now I do believe it is time for breakfast."

The three teens were just coming up to the great hall when Susan stormed out in tears and ran right into Draco. "Hey" Draco said gently grabbing her shoulders pushing her back to look at him, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Get your filthy Death Eater hands off her Malfoy" Megan Jones, one of Susan's friends said walking out of the great hall.

"He is not a Death Eater" Susan said swirling back to face her supposed friend.

"Good Merlin you really have brainwashed her" Jones said.

"Stop it Megan, you know nothing" Susan said.

"I know you've gone insane" Jones said, "You're defending a Death Eate-"

"Miss Jones" a stern voice said from the stairway behind Harry, Draco, Ginny and Susan.

"Professors" Jones stuttered at not only seeing her head of house, but Professor Snape and the Headmaster.

"I do hope Miss Jones, that I did not hear you referring to one of your fellow students as a Death Eater" the Headmaster said in a calm but stern voice.

Jones didn't know what to say and Professor Sprout spoke up first. "Ten Points from Hufflepuff and detention with me this evening Megan."

"Yes Professor."

"Good, now go to breakfast" the young witch turned and walked back into the great hall.

"I should have just changed schools" Draco said.

"And what would I do?" Harry asked, "Padfoot would be so disappointed, you know he's pushing for new Marauders."

"More like Fred and George" Ginny said.

"No actually Harry was right" Albus said smiling. "They are more like Remus, Sirius and James but all mixed together."

"Oh great" Severus muttered, then looked at Draco. "Go and eat something, and I warn you both now, you try anything one me-"

"And we'll be scrubbing the Potions lab for a month" Harry and Draco said simultaneously, smiling at Severus sweetly before taking their girlfriends hands and pulling them away, but called back "I think it might just be worth it though."

Hermione and Ron who were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table near the door, looked up when they heard Draco and Harry chuckling.

Harry grabbed Draco before he could go and sit with the Slytherins and they all – including Susan – sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"You really are trying to make a point aren't you Nix" Draco said.

"No" Harry said loading his plate with food, "Just having breakfast with my friends" ignoring the looks everyone was giving them, they all began to eat.

Just as they were finishing, Snape, McGonagall and Sprout walked over to them. "Trying to make a point?" McGonagall asked.

"That's what I asked" Draco said.

"I'm not trying to make a point" Harry said, "Just having breakfast with my friends" he explained again as he took the timetable from McGonagall, "Aw" Harry groaned looking at Draco.

"Double Potions" Draco finished.

Then both boys looked at Severus, "I mean yeah, double Potions." Severus glared at them before whacking them across the back of their heads with the timetables he still had in his hand.

"I will see both of you in half an hour" Severus said before walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Didn't you promise Sophia you wouldn't bate him anymore" Ginny said.

"No" Draco said, "She said we had better stop."

"We never said anything along the lines that we would" Harry finished.

"Just don't lose any house points" McGonagall said, patting Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled at her "I'll try" he said.

The two Professor's walked away to finish handing out the rest of the timetables, the six teens talked for a few more minutes undisturbed till Michel, Susan's younger brother walked over to them. "Hey" she said smiling at him, then frowned at his sad look, "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand why everyone seems so upset that you're sitting over here" he said.

"Don't listen to what anyone say's about it Michel" Susan said looking at her brother.

"They're just being idiots Michel" Harry said.

Susan took her brother's hand, making him look at her in the eyes, "Remember what dad said, you can be friends with anyone you want to be, no matter what any other student says."

"And if anyone picks on you, come find one of us" Harry said, nodding to himself, Ron and Draco.

"We'll take care of them" Ron said, and Draco nodded in agreement.

Michel smiled at the glare the three girls were sending them before Susan turned back to her brother, "So what's your first class?"

"Transfiguration" Michel said.

"Ah McGonagall, great teacher" Harry said wisely, "Don't be late though, she doesn't like that."

"Yeah but none of the teachers like that" Hermione said.

"True" Harry nodded then looked at his watch, "Snape especially, never be late for his class like we are going to be if we don't leave now."

The others jumped up and quickly left for their common rooms. Ginny, Hermione and Harry reached the dungeons just before the bell rang and Draco skidded in behind Harry. "How did it take you longer then us?" Harry asked, "You're closer."

"Yeah, but I couldn't find my books" Draco said just as Snape billowed by in his long black robes.

"In" he said, Harry and Draco took the front two seats, Ginny and Susan behind them and Hermione and another girl next to them.

Once everyone was seated Severus gave his lecture on the NEWT's Potions class before setting them to work on a potion. "You will be making a Blood replenishing Potion" he said, pointing his wand at the board and the ingredients appeared.

Harry went to get them while Draco set up the caldron. Nearly an hour later, Harry and Draco were sitting talking quietly while their potion bubbled away, when Snape walked up behind them.

"I really don't think they'll let us" Draco said shaking his head.

"I donno" Harry said unsure, "After what happened last night, I think we could persuade the-" Harry was cut off when something whacked him across the back of the head and then the same to Draco.

"Potter, Malfoy" Severus said in an angry voice, "Shut up and get on with your Potion."

"Yes sir" Harry and Draco said together, rubbing their heads. At the end of class, Severus called Harry and Draco to stay behind.

"What were the two of you talking about?" he asked.

Harry and Draco shared a look before Harry spoke, "When the other Slytherins find out that five of their own were kicked out, what will happen?" he asked.

Severus sighed, "We don't know" he said sincerely. "They will find out at dinner tonight and we'll find out then as well."

"Well I want to give Draco Slytherin's rooms if anything gets out of hand like last night" Harry said.

Severus nodded "We figured you would, but don't do anything about it yet."

"We won't" they said together.

"Now get out of my class room" Severus said sternly, and the two boys smiled, leaving.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The rest of the day went well, but the closer it came to the end of dinner, the more nervous Draco was getting, and the others tried to distract him and get him to eat.

Once everyone was finished eating, Albus stood and everyone fell silent. "I am sorry to keep you but I have something of importance to speak with all of you about." He said, "Last night, several students committed an awful, not to mention illegal, act against a fellow student" the room erupted in whispers.

"These students have been removed from Hogwarts and shall not be returning, and I also want to make this clear to all students, any act of bulling or abuse will not be tolerated in this school, and punishments can range from points, detentions, suspension and expulsion." He said sternly then he dismissed the students.

Everyone filed out of the hall, Harry and the others made their way down to the founders rooms. Harry and Draco had gone on down during the day and changed things around a bit, the rooms were like a large living room with a large table that fit eight people.

They stayed in the rooms till just before curfew finishing their homework, and just talking, before finally heading off to bed.

Before Draco and Susan headed in another direction, Harry grabbed Draco. "If anything happens just come back" he said, Draco nodded "Night" Harry said.

Draco walked Susan to her common room. "I'll be fine" Draco said, before she could speak. She sighed, but didn't say anything. "I promise if anything's wrong when I go in I'll go strait back to the rooms" he kissed her lightly on the lips, "Now go and check on your brother and go to bed."

"Yes sir" Susan said smiling teasingly, and kissed him again before going up to her room.

Draco sighed and made his way down to the Slytherin common room. The room fell silent when he walked in and everyone looked at him.

Draco just walked past them all and up to his room, which now only housed two students as Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle the other three roommates, were no longer students.

When he walked in he saw Nott – the fifth room mate – sitting on his own bed, Draco walked over to his own, "Thanks" Draco said.

"For what?" Nott asked, playing dumb.

Draco turned to look at his room mate and Draco understood what he was doing, "Just thanks" he said. Nott just nodded and the two boys got ready for bed.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Susan and Ginny were sitting in their two's in the DADA class room the next afternoon for the first time that term.

"All right" Alex said leaning up against his desk facing his class full of sixth years. "Firstly, I'm told that in the past six years you had what, five new Professors'?"

"Yep you're the Sixth" Draco said smiling.

"We had a Nutcase" Harry said.

"Then a self absorbed git" Ron said.

"Then our one and only descent Professor" Ginny said.

"Then a death eater pretending to be Moody" Draco said.

"And finally Fudge's lackey" Harry said.

"Hum" Alex said frowning, "I'm getting the feeling I have a lot of work to do with you and the seventh years" he was silent for a moment before pushing himself up from the table. "Ok" he said, clapping his hands together, "How about we just start off with what you need for this year and next, and then see if I need to go back on other things."

"All right, first we'll be starting with the Patronus charm" Alex said.

Hermione who was sitting with Ron in front of Harry and Draco, went to speak, "Sir we-" but cut off when Harry kicked her chair.

"Miss Granger?"

"Never mind sir" Hermione said.

Alex frowned but went on, "All right who can tell me the use of a Patronus?" Several hands in the room raised "Miss Chang?"

"To fend of dementors."

"Very good but not entirely correct, five points to Ravenclaw" Alex said. "Any one else?" he looked around the room but no one had their hand up.

Draco looked at Harry and elbowed him in the ribs, "Ahh" Harry said, grabbing his rib.

"Mr Potter" Alex said.

"Yes sir" Harry said.

"The other uses for a Patronus?" he asked calmly.

"The Patronus charm fends off dementors, Lethifold and can be used to send messages if need be" Harry said rubbing his rib.

Alex looked surprised, "Very good Mr Potter, fifteen points for Gryffindor. All right lets have a try at it" he said, and had everyone stand up, then moved all the tables to the side of the room.

"Ok, there are two types of a Patronus, a silver shapeless mist or a corporal - in a form of an animal. Not many witches or wizards can do that at such a young age, so don't be disappointed if yours doesn't come out as an animal." Alex said. "Now does anyone know how to cast a Patronus charm?"

Again, a hand raised "Miss Brown."

"You cast the spell _Expecto Patronum_ while thinking of a happy memory."

"Good but again, only half correct five points to Gryffindor" Alex said, then turned to the rest of the class. "It doesn't have to be just a happy memory, just a happy thought."

He then set them up in two's "I'll demonstrate then I want all of you to try" he said, pulling out his wand. "_Expecto Patronum_" he said clearly and a large panther appeared.

Harry nudged Draco, "Have you noticed they all have something with a cat?" he asked quietly, Draco nodded.

"All right now I want you all to try" everyone pulled out there wands.

Harry stood back a moment and watched the surprise on the Professor's face when over half the class produced the spell on the first go, though only a hand full could make a corporal, then he looked at Harry. "Why have you not cast the spell Mr Potter?"

Harry looked at him but Lavender Brown spoke up. "Harry's known how to cast a Patronus since third year."

"Yeah, he's the one who taught it to us last year" Parvati Patel said.

Alex looked at Harry "Really" he said slowly, "You and I may need to have a little chat about what you've taught."

Harry bit his lip but nodded. "Oh, make Harry show you his" Cho said, "It's of a large stag."

"No it's not" Harry said quickly, shaking his head and the DA members frowned, all bar Draco and Ginny.

"Well, that doesn't matter at the moment" Alex said, "Seeing most of you can already cast this spell, I want you to help the ones who cannot."

Everyone paired off while Alex walked over to Harry. "How did you teach them last year?"

Harry scratched the back of his head not meeting the Professor's eyes. "Well you see…Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything, so Hermione came up with the idea of me teaching them."

Alex looked at Harry surprised; the two of them spent the rest of the class going through everything Harry had taught last year.

TBC…


	22. Chapter 22

The next two weeks everyone settled into the new school year, though many of the students didn't agree with Draco and Harry's friendship, or Susan and Draco's, they just ignored it and went on living and laughing through the days.

On this particular morning, they had double Potions and Harry and Draco were running late, just skidding in the door before the bell rang. Severus shot them a warning look before getting on with the class.

Once he set the task for the class, he walked over to the two boys and slipped a piece of paper onto the table so no one else in the room noticed. Draco picked up the note;

_Make this Potion and wait after class;_

And there was a list of ingredients and instructions, "Why do we have to?" Draco asked.

"It's Wolfsbane" Harry said reading the ingredients, "He must not have the time to make it himself."

"And he trusts us to make it?" Draco asked. Harry just shrugged and went to get the ingredients.

Five minutes before the end of class, Severus excused the students who had finished their Potions, all bar Harry and Draco, who were just putting their Potion into vials.

"How come we had to make this?" Harry asked once the door closed.

"I wanted to see if you could" Severus said in his gentle and calm voice, the one he doesn't get to use much.

"What if we did it wrong?" Draco asked, "How will you know?"

"You didn't" Severus said taking the vials from the boys. "Now off you go to lunch, I have to drop these off to Lupin and Sophia."

Harry and Draco were walking to the door when Harry called back, "Remember to knock before walking in" he said smiling.

"OUT!" both boys laughed and quickly ran from the room.

The two boys laughed all the way up to the great hall. They were just walking in when two Owls flew in over their heads. "That's weird" Draco said, "Since when do owls-" he cut himself off when he saw one fly to Susan "Susan don't!" he said grabbing the letter before she could touch it.

Harry watched as Draco grabbed the letter and disappeared. Shaking himself quickly, Harry looked for the other owl and saw it fly towards Michel "_Incendio_" Harry said, pointing his wand at the letter before it burst into flames.

A hiss of a laugh filled the great hall "I suppose Malfoy and the younger Bones will do" the same voice hissed so everyone could hear, "But we can't have you interfering now can we _Potter._"

Harry was then thrown back against one of the walls, "Harry!" Ginny screamed running to his side where he now lay unconscious.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

As soon as Draco saw the envelope he knew it wasn't right and that was confirmed when he grabbed the letter and was now sitting in a dark cell, "Great" he mumbled, then he heard a sniffle. He pulled out his wand, "_Lumos_" and the room lit.

He looked around and saw sitting in the corner none other then Sara Bones "Sara?" Draco asked gently and the little girl looked up at him.

"Dwaco" she said running over to him and hugging him tightly, "I want mummy and daddy" she cried into his robes.

"It's ok Sara" Draco tried to soothe her; "We'll find a way out of here."

"Oh I highly doubt that" a voice said from the door. Draco turned to see Mr Nott, "You're such a disappointment Malfoy" he said, "If your father were alive now-"

"Well he's not, your _lord_ killed him" Draco cut him off, "and even if he were still alive he'd still be a slave like the rest of you."

"_Crucio"_ Nott Sr spat and Draco curled up in pain, while Sara backed away into a corner again. After a few moments Nott Sr stopped the spell and walked away from the cell calling back, "And that's only the start young Malfoy."

Draco just lay on the ground panting, squeezing his eyes shut till he felt a small hand on his chest and his eyes shot open. Sara looked down at him, her blue eyes shining with tears.

Draco sat up slowly, pain still running through his body and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "It's ok" he said, after a few minutes he tried to stand up and walked with Sara still in his arms over to the door. Looking out he saw only one guard.

Draco pulled out his wand, rolling his eyes at Nott's stupidity for not taking it away. "_Stupefy"_ the death eater fell to the floor like a rock. Draco unlocked the door. "Sara, I need you to stay very quiet ok?" she just nodded.

It took Draco much longer then he would have liked to get out of the manor, but what worried him more was how ease it was, there had only been a few death eaters in the house. When they finally got outside, Draco tried to apparate but wasn't able to. Whatever wards Voldemort had around this house they were strong against apparition.

Draco looked up at the sky and saw that it was late afternoon by now and the only place to go was the forest surrounding the old house, a forest that could hold anything.

"Dwaco?" Sara asked.

"Yes" Draco asked.

"What's wrong?"

Draco hesitated for a moment, "We need to go into the forest" he said, "and I need to put a few spells on you ok?" She nodded and Draco walked over to the edge of the forest, putting her down, he put protection spells around her before picking her back up and starting into the forest.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Alex, McGonagall, Hooch and the Headmaster were standing in the great hall along with Minister Bones and Mr Bones.

"Aurors have been looking for them but we have no idea where to look" Minister Bones said.

Ro looked out into the now night sky. Severus had been called over an hour ago.

"How is Mr Potter?" Minister Bones asked.

"He still hasn't woken yet" McGonagall said just as Severus walked into the great hall, "Severus?"

"He's lost them" Severus said to Albus. "The idiot guarding Draco forgot to take away his wand. They don't know where either of them is now."

"Do you know where they were?" Mr Bones asked.

Severus shook his head, "He didn't say anything about their whereabouts." Albus knew there was something else.

"Severus?" he asked calmly.

"He mentioned that it didn't matter, that they would never get out alive anyway."

"But they did get out" Alex said.

"They got out of a Manor, yes, but whatever surrounds it…" Severus said.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Draco had been walking for hours now, and no matter how far he walked the apparition wards were just as strong, 'this is where Harry comes in handy' he thought, he knew he himself could apparate through many things others couldn't, but Harry could apparate through anything.

Draco stopped suddenly when he heard a noise.

"Dwaco" Sara whispered.

"It's ok" Draco said again, tightening his grip on the young Bones. "I won't let anything hurt you" he couldn't, she reminded him too much of Susan, and he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her.

Draco continued walking wand in hand, the full moon lighting the way. "I'm cold" Sara said after awhile of walking and Draco quickly placed a warming charm on her. "Thank you" she said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Draco just nodded and kept walking. He was growing tired and dragging his feet more, the unforgivable still aching through his body. He stopped for a moment and moved the now sleeping Sara in his arms, when he heard a loud growl from behind him causing him to stop dead.

Slowly turning he saw a large wolf behind him, "shit" Draco whispered quietly to himself. Slowly and not taking his eyes off the wolf, Draco put Sara down next to a tree and silently placed a shield around her sleeping form before standing.

The wolf growled at Draco again, teeth showing. In a snap, Draco changed into his husky and the wolf charged at him.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Ro had gotten Severus to sit down and drink something and was now sitting beside him listening to the others talk, when Harry came skidding into the great hall.

"Potter, what in the name of Merlin are you doing out of the hospital wing?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"They're…in…the…forbidden…forest" Harry panted out.

"What?" Mr Bones asked surprised.

"It's the only thing that makes sense" Harry said. "You can't Portkey through Hogwarts wards."

"But you can Portkey into the grounds" Albus said nodding, "And the forest is within the wards."

"And there's an old manor in the forest" Severus said, "And why Draco can't apparate, you can't in the forest."

"Alex, go and ask Hagrid to contact the centaurs" Albus instructed his son. Alex nodded before running out of the room; Albus turned back to where Harry stood only to find him gone. "Where…" he looked around the room and sighed.

Ro chuckled slightly and everyone turned to look at her, "What?" she asked "It's funny."

"How do you find that funny?" Severus asked.

"Because he didn't tell us so we'd find them, he told us because _you_ told him to stop wandering off without telling people."

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

After what felt like hours Draco finally scared the wolf off but not before earning himself a good few more wounds. He limped over to Sara who was still asleep due to the silencing charm and shield. He laid down next to her, resting his head on her leg.

She unconsciously laid her hand on him and he slowly slipped off to sleep. He was woken again when he heard Harry say "Waky waky" and poking him in the ribs.

Draco just grumbled and turned away from him, and buried his head in a pillow. It took a few minutes for things to register in his mind before he sat up quickly looking around. He was now in the hospital wing with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting around his bed.

"How-"

"A few centaurs found the two of you" Ginny said.

"You were in pretty bad shape" Ron said.

"Pomfrey had you out for two days" Hermione said.

"Two days!" Draco said.

"Yep, it's Friday" Harry said, "You had one hell of a concussion."

"How'd you get it?" Ginny asked; "Sara said that Nott Sr put a spell on you, which we're assuming was a Crucio" Draco nodded.

"Then there was a wolf when we were in the forest" he said, "Is she ok?"

Ron smiling brightly, "Oh she's fine" he said teasingly.

"But you and Harry seem to have an admirer" Ginny said.

"All right you four out" Madam Pomfrey said walking in, "Mr Malfoy will be down for breakfast once I finish checking him."

"Even if he's not up to standard?" Harry asked.

"Knowing the two of you, I wouldn't doubt it" she said looked at Harry, who smiled and walked out of the wing.

Sure enough, Draco walked into the great hall half an hour later and sat down next to Susan, who kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" she said.

"S'ok" Draco said, "How is she?"

"Fine" Susan nodded, "She's back home with mum and dad now."

"Did you find out how they got her?" Draco asked.

"Same way as they were trying to get me and Michel" Susan said. Draco nodded and went on eating.

"You having Quidditch tryouts tomorrow?" Draco asked Harry.

"Yeah" Harry said, "Madam Hooch said we could have the pitch from breakfast till lunch, and then the Slytherins get it."

"You gonna try out again this year?" Ron asked Draco.

"I don't think I have a choice" Draco said, and pulled out a badge from his pocket. "There's no one else to do it" Harry chuckled. "Dumbledore gave it to me on the way down here."

"Oh, this should be good" Harry said smiling, and then looked up behind Draco "Nott" he nodded.

"Potter" the younger Nott said, then turned to Draco who was now facing him and handed him a newspaper, "Thank you" he said genuinely before walking away and out of the hall.

"What was that?" Ron asked frowning.

Draco opened the paper and read the headlines;

**Theodore Nott Sr imprisoned in Azkaban for life**

**According to sources, Theodore Nott Sr was a part of the attack on the Ministry last June, and that our former Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, removed all charges from him, letting a 'Death Eater keep his freedom' the exact words Mr Potter used when moving to dismiss Mr Fudge.**

**It is believed Mr Nott was also a part of the scheme to kidnap Susan, Michel and Sara Bones, Minister Bones's nieces and nephew. According to a student at Hogwarts this plan was partly thwarted though when Draco Malfoy grabbed the Portkey before Ms Bones and Mr Potter destroyed the one intent for young Mr Bones. Both Mr Malfoy and Miss Bones are safe and well.**

**Now we are left wondering, will Nott Jr follow in his father's footsteps or step out and follow Mr Malfoy's lead.**

When he finished reading it aloud he looked up, "He won't become a death eater" he said, "He has nothing to force him."

"Good" Harry said, "One less to throw in Azkaban." Soon the teens headed to class and began the day.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The next morning Harry stood on the Quidditch pitch with Katie Bell in front of a large crowd of Gryffindors. "Ok" he said to Katie, "We need two chasers, two beaters and a keeper" she nodded. "Why did Fred and George have to leave" Harry whined, smiling.

Katie smiled at him "I know what you mean."

"I'll take keepers if you take chasers, and then we'll do beaters together" Harry said, "take four of the best and we'll decide from them, and I'll do the same" Katie nodded.

An hour and half later four chasers and four keepers stood on the sidelines of the pitch, while Katie and Harry decided on which were the best for beaters.

Up in the stands Hermione sat watching when she felt someone sit beside her, "Doesn't this count as spying?"

"What do I care?" Draco replied smiling, "They're not using any plays, just seeing who can play and who can't. And I wanted to encourage Ron and Ginny."

Hermione smiled, "So Susan wanted to get some studying done then."

"Yes" Draco said, and Hermione laughed.

After another hour, Katie and Harry were sitting in the middle of the pitch talking, while the twelve final candidates were sitting on the side.

Finally, Harry and Katie got up and walked over to them. Harry read from a piece of parchment; "Chasers; Weasley Ginny, Demelza Robins, Beaters; Creevey Colin, Benson, Jessie, Keeper; Weasley Ron."

"That's bull" Cormac McLaggen said, "You only put the Weasley's because they're your friends."

Harry ignored him and turned to walk over to get his broom. McLaggen's face grew red with anger and he grabbed Harry, turning him and before Harry knew what happened, he was on the ground with a broken nose.

"McLaggen!" two voices yelled from the side of the pitch. The team, who were now kneeling next to Harry, looked up to see Madam Hooch and Professor Snape standing there.

"Professors" McLaggen said.

"A week of Detention Mr McLaggen and fifty points for hitting another student" Snape said, while Madam Hooch walked over to check on Harry.

"Great" Harry muttered, "I get a broken nose and Gryffindor loses points for it as well."

"Come along Mr Potter, best get you to the hospital wing" Madam Hooch said, and Harry groaned. "You lot go get changed" she said to the other Gryffindors, who nodded and walked away, leaving Harry who was still lying on the ground, Madam Hooch and Snape.

"Come on Potter, up to Pomfrey" Severus said again, Harry groaned.

"Aw, you know Madam Pomfrey loves to see us" Draco said smiling, walking over to them.

"Yep" Harry said, "As much as those two really hate each other" he said, nodding to Snape and Hooch. Draco chuckled, while Severus glared at him.

"Would you like to lose more house points?" Severus asked.

"Not particularly" Harry said.

"Then shut up and go to the hospital wing." Harry and Draco just walked away smiling, then Draco called back.

"Sorry for disturbing you" he said, "Must have had something of great importance to talk about."

"Ten points from Slytherin" Severus said.

"It was worth it" Draco called back smiling.

Harry and Draco walked through the corridors, Harry holding his bloody nose. "You know I'm surprised no one's accused me of doing that to you" Draco said.

"Yeah me too" Harry said, but he sounded funny, which made Draco laugh, "Shut up."

When they walked into the hospital wing, there were two other student sitting in beds. "You're dripping blood all over my floor Mr Potter" Madam Pomfrey said, walking up behind them.

"Well he left a trail all the way up from the Quidditch pitch too" Draco said smiling.

"One of the Gryffindors wasn't happy he didn't get on the team" Harry said, she nodded and sat him down.

"Stay there, I'll be back in a moment" she said walking away.

"Couldn't you just heal it yourself?" Draco asked quietly, but Harry shook his head.

"Too many people saw me break it" he said, and Draco nodded understanding. When Pomfrey finished fixing it, she told Harry that it would still be bruised for a day or two.

"Well we could be back later" Harry said when she told them they could leave, "Only this time it might be Draco" Pomfrey rolled her eyes and shooed them out.

Surprisingly enough, Draco didn't end up in the hospital wing, and the rest of the day went surprisingly well for them all.

TBC…


	23. Chapter 23

The Gryffindor/Slytherin match was scheduled for the Friday of the first Hogsmeade weekend, earlier then usual this year, and as the day got closer, the more hyped up the school got.

When the day finally arrived everyone was surprised to see Draco and Harry sit next to one another like normal. But as usual, no one said anything and the school day progressed as always till lunch, when the match was to start.

Harry and the other Gryffindors were standing in the changing rooms when the door opened and a big black dog came crawling in. "Ah, Harry" Katie said, but it was too late. The large black dog pounced on Harry and knocked him to the ground.

"Sirius!" Ron and Ginny said smiling. The dog who was still sitting on Harry looked up and changed back into Sirius. The rest of the team took a step back, while Ron and Ginny stepped forward.

"Hey little red! Ron!" Sirius said.

"Can't breathe Padfoot!" Harry said, pushing his godfather off him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the match" he said looking around, and then saw the look on the other Gryffindors faces, "They're still scared of me huh" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry nodded, "Guys, this is Sirius my godfather" he said standing, "And there's really nothing to be scared of."

"Really" Ginny said, "He's really just an over grown puppy" she said patting his head, Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes" Harry said nodding, "Honest, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Unless it tried to hurt someone first" Ron said.

"Sirius Black" a stern Scottish voice said from the door.

"Yes" Sirius asked smiling up at McGonagall.

"Out" she said.

"Aw" Sirius whined but nodded getting up. "I wish you all the best of luck" he said, "And make sure you wipe that smug smile off Severus' face" he added before turning back into his Animagi and slipping out the door, McGonagall right behind him.

Everyone was looking at Harry questioning, "What?" he asked frowning.

"Your godfather is really Sirius Black" Demelza Robins asked.

"Yeah" Harry said nodding, "And before you ask, yes I'm sure he's innocent and that he's not dangerous like the papers said he was" he said, the others seemed to trust him on this and smiled. "Good so, let's go have fun and beat some Slytherins while we're at it" the others nodded and picked up their brooms.

When they walked out onto the pitch, the rest of the team flew up, while Harry walked over to Madam Hooch and Draco. Harry noticed the way Draco looked at Madam Hooch and when he himself looked at her, he noticed she looked off.

"You ok Madam?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine" she said smiling slightly at him. "Now you two ready?" they both nodded and shook hands and she released the balls, and the match began.

Harry and Draco kicked off, both looking around carefully. Harry was looking around when Draco flew up close to him, "Something's wrong with her" Draco said, Harry nodded.

"I know, I can feel it too, keep an eye on her as well" Draco nodded. "Sirius is here" he said, Draco nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I saw Sophia sitting with Severus" he said nodding to the teacher's stand. Harry looked and sure enough, Sophia was sitting next to Severus, with Alex talking to them.

Harry and Draco soon flew off in other directions looking for the snitch. After an hour, the two flew back, the score now Gryffindor 110 Slytherin 100, "Still no sign" Harry said, Draco shook his head.

"Nope" he said, then he called "Harry" and Harry turned from where he'd been looking and followed Draco's gaze to Madam Hooch. She was up above the pitch at their height, but looked unsteady.

And as if on queue, her whole body went limp and she began to slip from her broom and fall to the ground. Kicking off quickly, Harry dove after her catching her, and Draco making sure she wouldn't fall again.

Everyone in the stands stood and watched in silence. The Quidditch teams quickly flew over to them.

"What's wrong with her?" Nott asked frowning.

"She's out cold" Harry said.

"Go tell Dumbledore we're going on up to the hospital wing" Draco said to them, before Harry lifted the petite Quidditch instructor in his arms and flew off quickly.

Ginny flew to the teachers stand. "Harry and Draco are taking her on up to Madam Pomfrey" she said.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked, not missing the distress in her brothers' eyes when Ro had fallen.

"I don't know" Ginny said, "She's unconscious."

Harry and Draco landed at the entrance of the school, from there Harry apparated them to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey" Draco and Harry called, as Harry laid Madam Hooch on a bed.

"Oh, it's never a good thing when I here your voices" she said walking out of her office. She stopped when she saw the two boys standing looking fine, "Well what's wrong now?"

"Madam Hooch" Harry said, moving so the Medwitch could see her, "She passed out during the match."

"She didn't look very well before the match either" Draco said, as Poppy began to look Ro over.

Ro moaned and began to stir. Blinking slowly she looked around, "What happened?"

"You fainted" Poppy said, "While flying at that."

"I'm assuming I didn't hit the ground" Ro said sitting up, but Poppy pushed her back down.

"Lie down and stop moving around" she scolded.

"No" Draco said to her question, "Harry caught you before you fell."

"Thank you" Ro said, smiling weakly at them both.

"Yes, now both of you out" Poppy said.

"But-" Harry and Draco began to say, but were forcefully pushed out of the room by magic. The two boys sat on the floor, legs out and arms crossed frowning. This is how McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sophia, Severus and Padfoot found them.

"Pomfrey kick you out then" Sophia said when she spotted them.

"Yes" the two boys huffed. Padfoot walked over to them and sat down, letting out a small whine in understanding.

"How long ago?" Albus asked.

"Bout twenty minutes" Harry said.

Poppy walked out that moment and looked at Severus, "In" she said.

Frowning and glaring at her, Severus walked in and she closed the door to the others. A moment later Ginny and Susan came to a skidding stop, slipping and landing on Draco and Harry.

"We were right weren't we" Susan said, smiling at Draco.

"Spill" Ginny said to Harry.

"We don't know" Draco said.

"Though I'm voting yes" Harry said.

"Ditto" Draco said.

"What are the four of you on about?" McGonagall asked.

Ginny and Susan looked up at them all "We think Madam Hooch is pregnant" they said together.

Sirius changed back, "You think what?" he asked.

"Madam Hooch is pregnant" Ginny said.

"And you got this how?" Sophia asked.

"Well, she's been acting the same way mum was when she was having Sara" Susan said. "She's skipping meals, always seems tired, heck we saw her get sick a few days ago."

Just as Susan finished speaking, the doors of the hospital wing flew open and Severus stormed out, "Severus?" Albus called, but the man kept walking and disappeared out of sight.

Sophia groaned, closing her eyes tight as if wishing it all away, but when she opened them again her eyes shone with anger. She turned to storm after her brother but Harry and Draco quickly jumped up, moving in front of her.

"Maybe you should talk to Madam Hooch" Draco said.

"We'll talk to Severus" Harry said.

"You think I'm incapable of speaking with my own brother" Sophia accused.

"No" Harry said, not fazed by Sophia's angry tone.

"We just want him to come back alive" Draco said.

"Fine" Sophia said, "But if your way doesn't work, tell him I'll curse his sorry ass from here to the end of the world."

"With pleasure" Harry and Draco said before disappearing with a small pop.

The two boys landed in the Potions lab and sat down in their usual seats. They sat waiting for about ten minutes till Severus walked in, he stopped when he saw the two boys and began to turn back out, but the door slammed shut and locked.

"Accio wand" Draco said and Severus' wand flew into his hand.

"I am not in the mood for your games" Severus said through gritted teeth.

"What games" Harry said in an emotionless voice.

Severus looked at them both hard before speaking, "This has nothing to do with either of you" he said angrily.

"Doesn't it" Draco said in the same tone as Harry.

"I'm warning both of you" Severus said, again through gritted teeth.

"What are you afraid of?" Harry asked, this time his tone light and as if he shouldn't even have to ask.

"You know she's safe here" Draco said, "Voldemort can't get her."

"But you knew that already" Harry said. Severus walked over to his desk away from the boys.

"No" Draco said shaking his head, "You're not afraid of what he will do."

"So what is it?" Harry asked digging in, he could see Severus' temper growing, "What has you so _scared_" he baited.

That was it, what got Severus to snap, "That I'll turn into my father" Severus yelled at them. He turned to them, all his masks fell, "didn't you ever wonder why I haven't pushed you to talk about what your uncle" he said to Harry, "And your father did to you" he said to Draco.

To Severus' surprise, though nether teen looked surprised, but instead just looked at him calmly for a few minutes before Harry spoke. "You just found a flaw in your own assumption" Severus frowned and Harry explained. "You can't be your father; you've seen and been through too much to ever become someone like that."

"You seem so sure" Severus said turning away.

Harry smiled, "That's because we are" Draco said. "You've been more of a father to me then my own; you've never laid a hand on me or used magic to hurt me." Severus closed his eyes.

"If you don't go back up to Ro now" Harry said, "You won't be the same as your father or my uncle or Draco's father" he said sadly, "You'll be worse."

Those three words hit Severus hard and when he turned back to the boys he found an empty room.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Draco walked into the hospital wing and saw Madam Hooch lying with her back to the door in the far bed. There was no one else in the wing but Madam Pomfrey, who was in her office working.

Draco changed into Sky and padded over to her bed, jumped up on the foot of the bed resting his head on her legs, while Harry took the seat facing her.

"You two should really go down to dinner" she said in a croaking voice.

"We're not hungry" Harry said.

Ro was silent for a few minutes till she finally spoke again. "You yelled at him didn't you?"

"No" Harry said shaking his head, "Just found holes in his fears."

"You two never stop amazing me you know that" she said, "No matter what it is or who it's for, you always have to solve it."

"It's what we do" Harry said, then changed the subject. "So why are you still here?"

"Poppy just wanted to run a few tests" Ro said sitting up. Draco sat up as well and changed back and sat cross legged at the foot of the bed facing her.

"Is everything ok?" Draco asked worried for the pain the loss of a child could cause Severus or Ro.

"Yes" Poppy said walking out of her office, "And both of you should be at dinner."

"But-" they both began to say, till they heard the hospital wing door open and Severus walked in. "Never mined" they said, jumping up and Harry spoke to Ro, "Don't worry, Sophia will severely hurt him if he does anything stupid."

Ro smiled at them, and they walked away. "Don't do anything stupid or we'll let Sophia get to you first" Harry said quietly as they walked past Severus.

Severus stood by the door till Poppy walked back into her office, closing the door. Ro watched him closely, she could see as the door closed, his masks fall and he slowly walked over to her.

She didn't know what to expect from him. He hadn't said anything, when Poppy had told them she was pregnant. He had simply stiffened and fled the hospital wing as quickly as he could, and now here he stood with fear, pain and every emotion you could think of in his eyes.

"Severus" she said gently as he stopped next to her bed and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry" he said, not looking at her.

Ro reached out for his hand, "Tell me" she said.

"I'm not sure I can do this" he said quietly, looking at the ground. Ro reached out turning Severus' head to look at her.

"I know you're not sure, I'm not even sure I can do this, but I know one thing" she said gently, "You are _not_ your father" then she gently kissed him.

Looking into her eyes he smiled and nodded, "Ok" he said, and then looked around. "How about we sneak out of here and go to dinner?" Ro smiled brightly, and nodded getting up.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Draco walked into the great hall and sat down next to the others. "You two _still_ haven't changed" Susan said, "And you smell really bad."

"Aw, I'm sorry" Draco said smiling and wrapping his arms around her.

"Ah!" Susan said making a face and pushing him away. Harry and the others laughed at them.

"Where's Padfoot and Sophia?" Harry asked when Draco had pulled away and began to fill his plate with food.

"They headed home after Madam Pomfrey kicked us out of the hospital wing for dinner" Ginny said.

"Ok" Harry said, the six of them talked and laughed for the rest of the meal. Harry and Draco spotted Severus walk in with Madams Hooch and Pomfrey.

When dinner was finished, everyone stood and went to their common rooms, all bar Harry and Draco, who slipped off down a corridor and Harry apparated them.

Severus walked into his rooms behind Ro and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the young blond and raven haired boys sitting on his sofa.

"You know" Harry said looking around the rooms, "I always pictured your rooms to be black or dark green" he said, looking at the pail blue walls and the brightly decorated rooms.

"How did the two of you get _in_ here?" Severus asked.

"Ah, that my dear Professor was the easy part" Harry said smiling, "I can apparate any where within the wards."

Ro smiled and sat down next to them. "To what do we owe this visit?" she asked while Severus glared at the two boys.

"We wanted to make sure Uncle Sev didn't put his foot in it" Draco said.

"It's nice to know you have so much faith in me Draco" Severus said.

Draco smiled and he and Harry stood, "Remember Madam H" Harry said, "If he does anything stupid."

"I know" Ro said smiling, "Now both of you _please_ go shower and change" she said, making a face.

"Yes Ma'am" they said before disappearing.

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

The next mourning was full of excitement for the first trip to Hogsmeade. Once breakfast was finished, the six teens began to make their way down to the small town. They were just coming up to the town, when Susan called back to Draco.

"Ginny and I are going shopping for Halloween costumes ok?"

"And Hermione and I are going to Honey Dukes" Ron said.

"Ok, we'll meet in the Hogshead for lunch" Harry said, the others nodded and went their ways. After Harry and Draco got the things they needed from around the town, they made their way to the Hogshead. The two of them grabbed a table in the corner and Abe walked over to them.

"Well, I should have expected to see the two of you here" he said, putting down two drinks.

Harry looked at the drink suspiciously, "What is it?" he asked.

Abe chuckled, "Butterbear" he said smiling. "I some how don't think Min would be pleased with me if the two of you walk back up to dinner drunk."

"No, I don't think so" Draco said.

"If you need anything just give us a shout" Abe said before walking off, back to the bar.

When he was gone, Harry and Draco began to talk. "We need to move up the plan" Draco said, and Harry nodded. "Before Christmas?" Draco asked.

"Just after Halloween" Harry said. "The longer we wait the more danger there is."

Draco nodded, "What about the others?" he asked, "Grangers of age now."

Harry was quiet for a minute before he spoke. "No" he said, "No one else, it's bad enough you insist on coming."

"I am not going to let you go by yourself, you know that Harry" Draco said stubbornly.

"I know" Harry said sighing, "We don't tell anyone" he said.

"What about Susan and Ginny?" Draco asked, "They'll figure we're up to something."

"Neither of them is of age anyway" Harry said, "And they know we won't let them come."

Draco nodded and changed the subject when he saw the others walk in. They all sat down and talked while eating the lunch that Abe had organised for them. When they were finished, Ginny and Susan dragged Harry and Draco to get their Halloween costumes for the ball they were having this year.

It was nearly dinner time when the four of them were making their way back to the castle. Hermione and Ron had already made their way up earlier.

"Do you think Professor Snape will change now?" Susan asked as they walked up.

"No" Draco said shaking his head.

Harry looked around to make sure no one was around, "He won't show his true side till Tom is dead, or he's found out" he said.

"It's a pity" Ginny said, Harry nodded.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The next few weeks went in a blur for Harry and Draco. Between their planning, trying to keep it from the girls, and school work itself, they were kept on their toes.

It wasn't till the day before Halloween the girls confront them about what they were hiding in the founders' rooms. Ron and Hermione were off snogging in the common room, and this gave the girls the best time to confront Harry and Draco.

"We want to know what's going on" Susan said.

"I don't know what you mean" Draco said, not looking up from his Potions essay.

"You two are planning something" Ginny said glaring at Harry, who had looked up at them. As soon as she looked into his eyes she knew, "no" she whispered, "no" she said again louder, shaking her head. "You will not, you will not go looking for the Horcruxes."

Harry just turned back to his essay, "Yes we will" he said.

"No" Susan said, "Why can't you just tell the Headmaster where they are."

Harry sighed, "No offence to the Headmaster, but he can't" he said.

"Why not!" Ginny yelled, "He's had more years of experience."

Harry was beginning to lose his temper, "Exactly" Harry said, "He can't."

"Why not!" Ginny asked.

Harry slammed his hands on the table standing, "Because it will kill him!" he shouted. "Going after the Horcruxes will kill him, and he is more valuable and important alive then dead!"

There was silence in the room for a minute till Susan asked, "How can you be so sure?" she asked, "And if they could kill him, what about the two of you?"

"They won't kill us" Draco said, "They're cursed so that any Dumbledore tries to get will kill him slowly and painfully."

"Tom always knew the Headmaster was a threat, he is the only person Tom feared" Harry said. Ginny and Susan stood in silence, "We're leaving the day after tomorrow" Harry said gently.

"For how long?" Susan asked.

"We don't know" Draco said.

"You haven't told anyone" Ginny said.

Harry shook his head sitting back down, "No" he said.

"No matter what we say it won't stop you will it?" Susan asked.

"This needs to be done before I can kill Tom" Harry said, and looked at Ginny with pleading eyes, "Please Gin, you need to understand-"

"I understand why you're doing it" Ginny said, then turned away from him, "I just wish you had told us." That was the last thing either girl said before walking out of the room.

Harry and Draco half expected Dumbledore to call them to his office or something the next morning, but it never came. They just went to classes as usual, though Susan and Ginny weren't talking to them.

It wasn't till lunch when Hermione finally brought that up. "What's up with the four of you?" she asked, "You have barely spoken more then a few words to each other all day."

Harry and Draco stayed quiet and just looked at their plates, while Ginny and Susan just said, "Nothing."

Hermione and Ron weren't the only ones to notices the lack of talk from the four teens. Up at the head table the teachers noticed it as well. "They're up to something" Ro said, "They've been too quiet the last few weeks."

"They will tell us in time" Albus said, though worry flickered through his blue eyes.

"I'm not so sure they will" Severus said.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The ball was going great, all the students were having a great time dressed up in costumes, dancing and laughing while the teachers looked on keeping a watchful eye on them all.

Draco and Harry were standing in the doorway looking for Ginny and Susan, both knew they needed to speak to their girlfriends before they left, they spotted them dancing.

Ginny and Susan were dancing, when they both felt a tall figures slip in behind them. "I'm sorry" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear, "I thought it would be easer."

"On who?" Ginny asked angrily, "Give me one good reason I should forgive you?" She heard Harry sigh and when she turned to face him a moment later, she found herself standing in the middle of a crowd, alone.

Susan could feel Draco behind her, "I'm sorry" he said, "But I can't let him go on this alone."

"I know" Susan said turning around to him, "I wish you had told us though."

"We thought that not telling you would be easer, but it's just been harder" Draco said.

"When are you going?" Susan asked.

"We'll be gone before breakfast" Draco said, then looked over to where Ginny now stood alone. She looked at him for a moment before turning and walking out of the great hall after Harry.

"Come for a walk" Susan said taking Draco's hand and leading the way out. When they were in the courtyard, she asked the question, "Why now, you only started thinking this recently."

"No" Draco said, "Harry and I had this planned since the locket incident, but yes we did push it up."

"Why-" she began to ask, but cut herself off as it downed on her.

"Neither of us want that baby to be born into this world, where its father can't be the real person he is, or to be born in the middle of this hellhole." Draco said. Susan sat down on the wall, "It will be the first of a new generation that won't have to live through a war."

Susan nodded and looked up at Draco, "He'll freak when he finds out, you know that right?" she asked smiling slightly.

"That just makes it more fun" Draco said smiling back at her. Susan laughed at this and kissed him.

Ginny walked down to the founders rooms, and when she walked in, she found what she was looking for.

"There's nothing I can say to you that makes up for keeping this from you" Harry said with his back to her. She walked over to him and turned him to face her.

"So show me" she said, and kissed him deeply.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Early the next morning, before the sun rose, Harry slipped out of Gryffindor's bedroom just as Draco slipped out of Slytherin's, both looked at each other.

"Mr Bones is going to hang me by my toes if he finds out" Draco said.

"Yep" Harry said nodding, "But I have six Weasley men that will kill me."

"Oh, that they will" Draco said smiling at him.

"Come on, lets get going" Harry said picking up his backpack. "We still need to grab a few things from Severus' lab." Draco nodded and picked up his bag as well. Harry looked up to the portrait of the founders.

"Good luck young heir" Slytherin said, "And you Mr Malfoy."

"And be careful" Hufflepuff said.

"We will" Draco said, "And thank you."

The two boys walked out of the room and into the empty corridors, and slipped down to the dungeons. "You know he probably has this place booby trapped" Draco said suddenly.

"Yep" Harry said, "Don't worry, I'll stun him if he does show up" he said as they walked into the classroom. Luckily they walked out five minutes later and still no sign of Severus.

"Good" was all Draco said, and the two of them quickly made their way up to the front doors and grabbing their brooms, took off over Hogwarts' grounds. Watching the sun rise over the forbidden forest, the two boys floated over the lake. Harry pulled out his wand pointing it upwards.

"By the power of the four founders, restore all wards and protection around this school and all of pure heart in it." he said and a shot of red, green, yellow and blue light flew from his wand and spread out, placing an invisible shield around the grounds.

"Let's get this over with" Draco said, and the two of them sped off quickly.

A few hours later, as everyone was sitting having breakfast in the great hall, Severus walked in and over to Albus, "Someone was in my stores this morning" he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Albus asked looking up at the younger wizard, Severus nodded. "Do you know who?"

"No, but I will" Severus said, angry that someone had stolen from him. Albus nodded but told Severus to eat first and look into it after.

It wasn't till the first class of the day that anyone noticed the lack of the two sixth years. Alex stood at the front of the classroom and frowned at the two empty seats in front of him. "Ms Weasley, Ms Bones, where are Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy?"

Ginny and Susan looked at one another before looking back at Alex. Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but the classroom door opened and the Headmaster walked in, "I'm sorry to intrude Professor" he said to Alex.

"It's fine Headmaster" Alex said to his father, "What can I do for you?"

"I was looking for Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy" Albus said.

"Funny, I was just asking the same thing" Alex said, turning back to the two girls.

"Ms Bones, Ms Weasley?" Albus asked, but neither witch spoke. "Both of you come with me please" Albus said, turning and walking back out of the class room.

Ginny and Susan stood, picking up their books, and walked out after the Headmaster. None of them spoke till they reached his office and he told them to sit down. "Where are they?" he asked when they were all seated.

Ginny looked at Susan and then back at the Headmaster, before pulling a letter from her backpack and handing it to him. Albus frowned and took the letter reading it. "When did they leave?" he asked.

"This morning sometime" Susan said.

Albus sighed and looked up to Fawkes. "Please go and get Severus and Minerva" he said, the bird nodded.

The three others sat in silence while waiting for the two Professors. A few minutes later they both walked in. "Ms Bones, Ms Weasley" McGonagall said frowning.

Dumbledore held up the letter and the two Professors read it;

_**Dear Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape,**_

_**We are aware what we did, and are doing, is the most idiotic and stupid thing in the world to all of you, but it's not. We have valid reasons and we can do this. You have said yourself we are stronger then any wizards our age. It is my destiny to kill Tom and I will, every bit of his sole must be destroyed. With any luck we'll be back in a few weeks, but neither of us is sure.**_

_**Harry & Draco**_

Severus looked up, "I'm assuming then, they're the ones that took the Potions" he said.

"Most likely" Dumbledore replied.

Severus turned to the two girls. "How long have you known they were planning this?"

"The day before yesterday" Ginny said.

"Why didn't you try and stop them?" McGonagall asked, "Or tell one of us?"

"Even if we had tried to stop them, or told anyone, they still would have gone" Ginny said.

"And they had valid reasons" Susan said.

"And those are?" Dumbledore asked. Susan and Ginny just looked at the Potions Master.

"No" Severus said, shaking his head.

"They had planned to go anyway, but bumped up the date" Ginny said.

"They're going to get themselves killed" Severus said, "Because of me."

"No" Susan said, "They won't die."

"And they're doing this so you can actually have a nice life" Ginny said, "Along with the rest of us."

"May we go back to class now?" Susan asked.

"Where are they?" Dumbledore asked.

"We don't know" Ginny said, "We didn't ask and they didn't tell."

Dumbledore nodded for them to leave. Just as they reached the door Ginny stopped, "You know they're only doing this to keep everyone else safe."

"I would have found them if Harry had done as I asked" Dumbledore replied.

"And that's exactly what Voldemort wants you to do" Susan said. The Headmaster frowned, "he cursed them all to kill you and your descendants."

"Marcus" McGonagall said, worried looking at her husband.

"Yeah, already figured that myself" a male voice said from one of the sofas in the corner, and with a groan of pain the man sat up.

Ginny and Susan stood in the doorway as McGonagall and Dumbledore moved to their son, who appeared to have a large gash across his chest, and another on his abdomen.

"Why didn't you go strait to Poppy?" McGonagall asked, as Severus and Albus helped Marcus up.

"There's no point" Marcus said, "No Potions are working, Fawkes couldn't even heal me."

"Well, they appear to be now" Severus said, stopping dead when he saw the wounds disappear. Frowning, he stepped back before he realised what had happened. "Weasley!" he yelled, turning to face the door where Susan was helping Ginny to stay standing.

"Ms Weasley" Dumbledore said sternly, and with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What could she have done?" Marcus asked while rubbing where the wounds had been. He looked up at her just as her legs gave out. He stopped dead, "Tell me she didn't do what I think she did."

"Ok" Susan said smiling. Weakly kneeling next to the now unconscious Ginny. Severus moved over and picked her up and carried her to one of the sofas, while McGonagall went to the fireplace, "No" Susan said, "She'll be fine."

"I'm pretty sure that if I couldn't heal it, she couldn't have" Marcus said.

Susan sighed in frustration, "Where did you get those cuts?" she asked.

Alex looked at his father who nodded. "While I was trying to reach for one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, something hit me."

"Exactly" Ginny said, trying to sit up.

"How did she do that?" Marcus asked surprised.

"My Animagi is a Phoenix" Ginny said, "I can heal myself."

Susan looked up at the Professors, "Now you know why they had to go."

"They didn't _have_ to go Ms Bones" Severus said.

"Severus is right" Albus said.

"Why do you all have to be so bloody stubborn about this" Ginny said angrily, not even caring that she was speaking to three Professors. "They're only doing what you've all done before" she said, "Protecting the next generation and the people they care about." She stood up and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" McGonagall asked.

"Charms" the two girls said before walking out of the office, and away from the four adults.

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

It was the thirtieth of December; seven weeks ago Harry and Draco had left Hogwarts and had yet to return. The two boys in question were sitting in a small Inn in Little Hangleton, a small muggle town where they believed they would find the last two Horcruxes.

The two were sitting in a corner of the bar, talking quietly and having dinner. "No offence, but I miss Mrs Weasley's cooking" Draco said, picking at the food on his plate.

"Or even house elves" Harry said.

To anyone in the pub, The Hanging Man, they looked like two men in their early thirties. Draco had long black hair pulled back in a bobbin; Harry's was red and done like Bill's. Both looked tired and skinner then when they left school, though they still had the broad build's and muscles, from the lack of good food and just not eating, they had lost a bit of weight.

"Not long now" Harry said, "Just two more and a little over a week at the most."

Draco looked around the bar and pushed his food away not even half eaten, Harry did the same. "Come on, lets get going" he said, and they stood and paid their bill before walking out of the bar and into the main street of Little Hangleton.

The two of them walked to the outskirts of the town and up towards the wooded area where the Gaunt house was, and the Ring.

They found the house, it was covered in vines and falling down. Harry walked towards the house only to be thrown back again; he slumped back on the ground. "Here we go again" he said, as Draco helped him up and the two got started on, and prepared themselves for, a long night.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Things around Hogwarts had gone on as normal after the departure or Harry and Draco. Ginny and Susan had kept to themselves about it, though everyone wanted to know where they were. Ron and Hermione had understood not to push them about it, and let them be, as had the Professors, but the two girls knew they were still being watched closely.

Susan and Ginny were sitting in the great hall during study with Snape, talking quietly to each other, "Do you think they'll be back for Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"Merlin I hope so" Susan said, "They've been gone weeks now."

"Their last owl said they only had two more to get" Ginny said.

Severus, who had walked by at that moment stopped suddenly. Even with watching the two girls, it would appear that they were still in touch with the two boys without anyone's knowing. Severus shook his head not surprised, and continued walking up and down the rows of students.

Severus thought back to when Albus had told the order to keep an eye out for Harry and Draco. They had all been surprised that the two boys took on this task by themselves, but Sophia had been in a fit of anger when she found out, and Sirius was the one that had to take it.

//memory//

"_What do you mean they're gone!" Sophia yelled when they were told that evening at the order meeting. _

"_Sophia-" Sirius tried. _

"_Don't you Sophia me" she hissed at him, "This is your bloody fault, you kept encouraging them to run off and fight in something they shouldn't have to. You're too bloody childish yourself to see that things aren't like when we were in school. They're not you and James, and they're two of the death eaters most wanted!" she yelled at him._

"_I'm fully aware they're not me and James, Sophia" Sirius said shrugging off her words. "We were a lot more dashing" he said smiling at her, but this didn't lighten her up, just made her more angry, and to speak harsher words._

"_This is what I bloody well mean Sirius!" she yelled, "You think you're still twenty with no worries, and that you can run off after someone with not a care for others, leaving them to suffer for your stupid mistakes" she spat. "You don't care about the pain you put on other people, that I had to bury a child because you were hell-bent on rev-"_

_She cut herself short realising what she had just said. No one said anything for a moment, before Sirius pulled something out of his robes and handed it to her. "Hedwig dropped it off while you were in Diagon Ally" he said, his voice void of all emotion. "They said they'd owl at least once a week."_

"_I didn't-" Sophia began to say._

"_Yes you did" Sirius said, standing and walking out of the room._

//end//

Sirius hadn't blamed her for her words, though everyone could see they had hurt him greatly. He had been expecting it for a few days. In the end, the two of them had spent the next day talking in the study. Since then, the two of them had been doing much better; they had needed to get it out.

Severus looked around the hall once more. In eight days they would all be going home for Christmas. With the pending war, the students parents had decided to spend as much time with their children as possible.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

It ended up taking Draco and Harry four day's to just get into the house, but only five minutes to actually find the ring. "This is ridiculous" Draco said, sitting down on a lump of rubble, and Harry wandered over to the window and looked out at the evening light.

"Maybe we should leave the last one till after Christmas" Harry said with his back to Draco, but Draco shook his head.

"No, if he finds out we've already gotten rid of the other ones then we'll never find the last one" he said standing. "Come on, let's go and get some sleep and start out tomorrow" Harry nodded, and the two of them made their way back to the Inn, and slept through till lunch the next day.

They picked at their lunch in their usual corner, while discussing how to get to the last Horcrux. "It's the last day of term" Draco said suddenly.

"Yeah" Harry said nodding, "I thought that when I saw our lunch."

"They're gonna have a huge feast" Draco said. In the end, the two of them started listing off everything they would love to eat right then.

The two of them were laughing, when suddenly Harry stopped and got a far away look in his eyes, before he shook it off and quickly threw down some muggle money. "We need to go" he said standing up quickly, and Draco followed suit.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"He knows Severus is a spy" was all Harry said before they quickly went up to their room.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Severus had just finished his last class of the term and was very happy about it; first years were the worst, they thought they knew everything but knew nothing. He was just walking into his rooms when his arm began to burn "Severus?" Ro said, walking out of their bedroom. She was now three months pregnant and though the mood swings were frequent and she had gained a bit of weight, Poppy said that was all normal.

"I have to go" Severus said. He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the head, "I'll be back later." When he went to turn away she grabbed him.

"Don't go" she said worried, something just didn't feel right, "Please Severus."

"You know if I don't-"

"Please, something's different" she begged.

"I'll be fine" Severus said, again kissing her and putting his hand on her abdomen. "I'll see you later, I love you" he said, kissing her once more before leaving the room quickly.

Ro went on getting ready for the feast, pulling on a long dark red robe, and made her way to the great hall and sat next to Alex. "Where's Severus?" Albus asked from next to his son. Ro just shook her head, and he knew what that meant.

Severus walked down to the apparition point, and then apparated away. He arrived and pulled on his mask and cloak, and lined up with the others in front of Voldemort.

"My Death Eaters, my men that stand next to me" Voldemort said, "We have a traitor amongsssst usssss" he hissed "Ssseveruss" he said, pointing his wand at the Potions Master, who was pulled forward and pushed to his knees, mask pulled from his face as was his hood.

"Why my loyal servant, would you betray me?" Voldemort asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "_Crucio_" he hissed, and pin flew through Severus, he left the curse there for a moment before pulling it away "Was it for your godson?" he asked.

A cold empty laugh came from Severus' throat. "You really are ignorant" Severus said, he looked up at Voldemort, "I haven't been your servant for over seventeen years."

"_Crucio"_ Voldemort hissed, and once again Severus' body fell to the ground twitching in pain. Voldemort continued this for a few minutes before changing to a few other spells, and then he thought of something.

"I wonder what your worst fear is Severussss" he nodded to Wormtail, who brought out a large box and placed it in front of Severus.

Voldemort flicked his wand and the box clicked open, and out jumped four figures, Sophia, Ro, Draco and Harry, but Sophia and Ro fell to the ground. "You killed them" the Bogart of Harry said.

"You're no better then your father" Draco said.

"Abusive and a murderer" Harry said, "You'll never be a good father."

"You don't deserve to live" Draco said, the two replicas of Harry and Draco walked around Severus, who was staring at the lifeless bodies of his sister and love. "You're no godfather of mine" Draco hissed in one ear, while Harry hissed in the other, "Murderer."

"I so do not look like that!" a voice said from the door, causing everyone including the Bogart to look, and there stood two men in their thirties, one with red hair, one with black.

"Who are you?" Voldemort hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tom" the red headed one said, "Don't you recognise us" and he pointed his wand at himself, as did the other man, and Harry and Draco returned to their natural selves.

"_Potter, Malfoy_" Voldemort hissed.

"Miss us?" they asked together smiling, before casting a spell and the Bogart disappeared.

Voldemort turned his attention back to Severus, "_Crucio_" Severus screamed in pain "Avada Kedav-" he then began to say.

"Accio Severus" they yelled, and the Potions Master slid away from the curse just as it was about to hit him, and stopped at the boys feet, "Nice try Tommy" Harry said in a mocking voice.

"Don't call me that" Voldemort spat.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"It's your half blood name" Harry said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry said, and did with his wand what the diary version of Tom had done, rearranging the name 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

No one noticed that Severus disappeared from the boy's feet that moment, but they did hear a number of apparitions all around them.

"You got ta love the Aurors" Harry said smiling, "they've got impeccable timing."

Voldemort screamed in anger before throwing spells at Harry and Draco, as he and some of his death eaters disappeared.

The doors burst open and the room filled with Aurors who managed to stun a few death eaters before they apparated away, with the help of Harry and Draco, and in the end the Aurors had their wands pointed at the two boys.

Finally in walked Minister Bones and Auror Scrimgeour, "Should we bring them back to Hogwarts?" one of the Aurors asked.

Scrimgeour went to say something but Harry cut him off, "No, that won't be necessary, thanks" he said before they both apparated away.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Albus had just stood to begin his end of term speech when Severus appeared in the great hall "Poppy!" Albus said, quickly moving to the unconscious Potions Master's side. The whole hall stood to see what was going on; "Severus" Albus said gently as poppy came over, quickly looking him over.

"I need to get him to the hospital wing" she said. Albus nodded and he and Alex quickly moved Severus, while the other heads and Ro told the students to go up to their rooms to bed.

Though not happy about it, they complied and filed out of the great hall and to their common rooms to discuses this more. By the time the rest of the teachers reached the hospital wing, Poppy already had Severus settled and under a number of Potions.

"Is he ok?" Ro asked nervously.

Poppy looked at her friend with pity, "I honestly don't know" she said after a moment. "He was put under the Cruciatus a few times, and for a while at that, as well as a few other curses."

"Come and sit down Ro" McGonagall said, moving the witch to a seat next to Severus' bed, before summoning a house elf for some tea. When the tea arrived, poppy slipped a mild sleeping Potion into it. After a few minutes, Ro slipped off to sleep and Alex moved her to the bed next to Severus.

"What the hell happened?" Alex asked, everyone stayed quiet not knowing the answer.

A few minutes later the hospital wing doors opened and Sophia, Sirius, Tonks, Moody, Remus and Kingsley walked in. "What's going on?" Albus asked.

"Is Severus ok?" Sophia asked.

"How did you know he was here?" McGonagall asked.

"Potter and Malfoy haven't shown up yet?" Kingsley asked.

"No" Alex said frowning.

Kingsley and Tonks shared a look, "He's gonna freak" she said.

"Who?" Poppy asked.

"Scrimgeour" the two Aurors said together.

Albus held up his hand, "Start from the beginning" he said, "How did you know Severus was in the hospital wing?"

"Potter contacted the Aurors an hour ago" Moody said, "Told them where to find Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters."

"We caught a few before they got away, but when Bones and Scrimgeour showed up, Harry and Draco disappeared, we thought-" Tonks said.

"And Hoped" Kingsley said.

"-That they came back here" Tonks finished, "But apparently not."

"You still didn't tell us how you knew Severus was here" Alex said.

"Oh, one of them slipped a note into my robes saying to check on Snape, that he was hurt" Kingsley said.

Just then, Fawkes appeared with a letter in his beak. He flew to Albus, who took the letter and read it aloud;

_**We're fine and in one peace…well two if you count there's two of us…anyway we hope that you found Severus by now and he's ok. Tell Madam H not to freak, he should be ok, Tonks and Kingsley should have found you by now as well, we're sorry we didn't stick around, but we still have one to get, with any luck we'll be back in a week.**_

_**Again we're fine**_

_**Harry & Draco**_

"That's it?" McGonagall said.

"So it would appear" Albus said, after a moment he looked at Poppy.

"He won't wake for a while yet" she said.

He nodded, "Then I suggest we all get some sleep" he said, "we'll find out more in the morning" the others nodded, and they all filed out of the hospital wing.

Poppy checked on her two patients once more before going into her office and closing the door. She never noticed the two girls slip into the hospital wing.

"We're getting as bad as them you know" Susan said.

"Well it's not like they're very good influences" Ginny said, nodding as she stopped by Severus' bed. "Harry seemed sure this would work" she said.

"I'm not sure" Harry said appearing behind Ginny, causing both girls to jump. "I know" he whispered

Ginny hit him, "Why did you do that" she said, while Susan turned to Draco.

"My God look at the two of you" Susan said, putting her hand on Draco, his gaunt looking face.

"You've lost so much weight" Ginny said, hugging Harry.

"Haven't really felt like eating" Harry said.

"Or sleeping by the looks of it" Susan said.

"It's ok" Draco said, "We're nearly done and then Mrs Weasley can fatten us back up again" he said smiling.

"We need to get going with this before Pomfrey comes out and sees us" Harry said, "She'll probably tie us to beds if she sees us" he said, pointing to himself and Draco. The girls nodded and Harry stepped forward to Severus' left side, while Draco cast a silencing charm around Pomfrey's office.

Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and took Ginny's hand while Draco did the same with Susan on the other side of the bed, "We the four Potter" Harry said.

"Weasley" Ginny said.

"Malfoy" Draco said.

"Bones" Susan said.

"Call forth our family magic to remove the curse placed on this soul and let him live a free and full life" they all said together. All four felt a surge of magic flow through them and saw it flow through Severus, who breathed in sharply and rose from the bed slightly before falling back down unconscious again.

Harry pulled back Severus' sleeve and sighed, "It worked" he said.

"I wonder if this would work on Remus and Sophia" Ginny said thoughtfully.

"We'll try it another time" Draco said, "But now we need to get going" he kissed Susan.

"We'll see you in a few days" Harry said kissing Ginny, and then the two boys disappeared. Susan and Ginny made their way back to their rooms without being seen, and went to bed.

The next morning, while all the students were having breakfast in the great hall, Scrimgeour and seven Aurors showed up, Tonks and Kingsley were two of them.

"Rufus" Albus said, standing when they walked into the great hall, "What can I do for you?"

"You can hand over Severus Snape without making this difficult" Scrimgeour said.

"This is ridicules!" Poppy's voice could be heard from the entrance hall, "He is not well enough to leave the hospital wing" she said, a moment later four more Aurors came into view, two of which were holding up a very tired and pail looking Severus Snape.

"Sir" one of them said.

"For what reason are you taking him?" Albus asked.

"All known death eaters are to be brought in for questioning" Scrimgeour said, just as Minister Bones walked in. She caught Susan's eye and gave a small nod.

"Headmaster" Minister Bones said, "I'm so sorry for interrupting this morning, but with everything that happened last night, we need to be sure. It's been rumoured that Professor Snape is a Death Eater, and I need to be sure if he is or not."

Albus didn't know what to say and the Minister went on anyway, turning to Severus, "Please show me your left arm" she said, Severus didn't move though.

"Please, he's really not well enough for this" Poppy said, stepping forward trying to save Severus. Amelia just looked at the Auror holding Severus, "His left sleeve" she said, he nodded and reached to pull back the sleeve.

The order members were waiting for the mark to be reviled, while the students wanted to see if the rumours were true, and Ginny, Susan and Amelia looked on knowingly.

The Auror pulled back Severus' sleeve, and the Potions Master didn't resist, knowing what his fate was, but what he heard the Minister say, was not what he expected. "We're sorry for interrupting you Headmaster, and for any discomfort we have caused you Professor. Aurors Kingsley, Tonks, please help Madam Pomfrey return Professor Snape to the hospital wing."

The two Aurors shook themselves, and did as they were told, while the others filed out of the castle.

The hall was in complete silence till Susan's voice said, "See I told you Snape wasn't a Death Eater."

"Honestly, the things people think up" Ginny said back. Standing up, the two girls walked out of the great hall, as it filled once again with talk, both girls smiled.

TBC…


	26. Chapter 26

When Harry and Draco left the school, they apparated to the Minister's office, Amelia's head shot up when the two boys appeared in her office.

"We need to explain something to you, but don't have much time" Harry said.

"Sit down" she said, conjuring up some tea for them.

Nearly four hours later the two boys stood. "I'll go to Hogwarts with them if they go" she said standing as well.

"Thank you" Draco said.

"We better get going" Harry said, "Still have a bit to do before Christmas."

"You will be going back for Christmas though right" Amelia asked, "Not to sound rude, but neither of you look in very good health."

"We know" Draco said nodding, "And we should be back for Christmas."

"Good." After a few more minutes the two boys apparated away.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The train ride home was uneventful, and when they all arrived at King's Cross Hermione bid them goodbye and headed off to her parents. When Sirius and Mrs Weasley walked over to the others, Susan looked around frowning. "You're coming with us" Sirius said to her, "As is your brother."

"I'll go and find him then" Susan said, walking off.

"How come we're going with you?" Michel asked, as they walked to a ministry car waiting for them.

"You, your sister and your folks, are staying with us for Christmas" Sirius said, Susan stopped walking.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we thought it would be nice" Sirius said.

"You're lying" Susan said.

"Merlin you really live up to your name sake" Sirius said. "Just get in the car and they'll explain it to you later" he said, pointing to the car.

When they arrived in the house, Mr and Mrs Bones were in the kitchen talking with Sophia and Remus. "Mum, Dad what's going on?" Michel asked.

"We thought it would be safer here" Mr Bones said.

"Oh" Susan said, "Why couldn't you just tell us that?" she asked Sirius, who just shrugged.

Everyone got settled in and had a good evening talking, eating and just getting into the Christmas spirit.

The next day Severus and Ro arrived, and Sirius and Regulus got them settled in. Severus was feeling much better and was up and about himself, though he still tired easily.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When Harry and Draco realised the last Horcrux wasn't where they thought it was, they moved on to the last place Harry could think of, Godric's Hollow.

When they arrived at four in the morning and dark clouds loomed in the sky just waiting to rain, the two boys looked at the nearly collapsed house. "Come on, I want to get this done so we can go home" Harry said, pushing the pain in his chest away.

It had started to rain a few hours after they arrived and then hadn't stopped, so both boys were soaked to the bone and cold.

By nine the next night they finally found it, Gryffindor's broach. Voldemort made it a Horcrux when he killed James and had dropped it when he himself was killed, but no one had noticed it on the floor in the destroyed house.

Harry sat down in the wet grass when he walked back out of the house, exhaustion taking its toll. Draco came and sat down next to him, "That's it" Draco said, "That's all of them."

Harry nodded and just sat there for a moment before heaving himself up and then helping Draco, "Come on" he said, "Let's go home."

The Order members were all sitting around the dining room table in Grimmauld place that same evening.

"Any word from Potter or Malfoy?" Kingsley asked.

"No" Remus said, but Sirius stood up and walked over to the door and shouted up the stairs;

"Ginny! Susan!" and footsteps were heard from above, and a few moments later the two girls in question appeared.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked.

"If you tell us where they are I won't make you clean the kitchen floor with a tooth brush" Sirius said.

"Ok look, this is just getting down right unfair!" Ginny said, "You've had us doing things like this for two days now!"

"We don't know where they are, all they said was they'd be home for Christmas" Susan said, "Why do you keep picking on us?"

"Because you both seem to be the only ones they keep in contact with, and you were the last to see them" Mr Bones said.

"That's not true!" both girls said, "They sent Sirius an Owl a week ago" Ginny said.

"And they went to see Aunty Amelia after we got rid of the dark mark on Profe-" Susan cut herself off slapping her hand over her mouth.

"What was that Ms Bones?" Severus asked.

"Oh, don't even try that" a deep horse voice called from the entrance hall.

"You know full well we did it" another said. Everyone turned and saw, standing in the hall pulling off soaking wet robes, were Harry and Draco.

"Hell" Harry said, "You were the last one to actually see us, not the Minister!"

At Severus' frowned look, Draco spoke up. "No, you weren't hallucinating" kicking off his shoes.

"Where were the two of you, that you've gotten so wet?" Ro asked.

"Wales" Harry and Draco said. "It hasn't stopped raining there in two days" Draco said, and Harry began to cough uncontrollably, and than in the end, just laid down on the ground.

"Please tell me you weren't out in it all that time" Sophia said standing and walking out to Harry, who was still coughing in a slight wheeze.

"If I lie, I'll get hit across the head" Draco said.

"I'm in the right mind just to hit the both of you across the head" Severus said, grabbing Draco by the shoulders and guiding him to the stairs, "Up and dry cloths and bed."

"Sickle says he won't make it up the stairs" Harry said laughing, and ended up coughing again and rolling to his side. Draco chuckled himself, and ended up coughing as well, and would have fallen to the ground had Severus not been there to catch him.

"You know, moments like this remind me you're actually only sixteen" Severus said.

"Could have been worse" Draco said.

"We could have come home drunk" Harry said.

"No, coming home with pneumonia was so much better" Sophia said sarcastically.

Harry looked up at her for a moment before speaking. "Its like he's speaking, but the words are coming out of her mouth" he said pointing to Severus and Sophia.

"Come on Harry" Sirius said, quickly seeing the look Sophia was sending Harry. He helped the young wizard stand.

Severus and Sirius got their godsons up the stairs and into the room they shared, and into dry night cloths.

"Come on, into bed" Sirius said, helping Harry and tucking him in, while Severus did the same to Draco. Sophia and Ro walked in with Potions in their hands and they gave them to the boys.

Just as Harry was drifting off to sleep, he spoke; "See" he said, "You make great parents."

"S'true" Draco mumbled snuggling deeper into his large blanket and drifting off to sleep along with Harry.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry woke up coughing and rolled over onto his side to try and stop it but it didn't help much. He felt a hand on his back rubbing up and down, trying to sooth him and truth be told it was. When he finally did stop coughing, he looked around but didn't have his glasses on.

The person that had been rubbing his back slipped them on, and Harry saw that it was Severus. "Good afternoon Harry" Severus said, helping the boy sit up. Harry just smiled weakly at him, "Come on and drink this" he said, holding up a cup of herbal tea.

Harry wrinkled his nose when he took a sip, and Severus chuckled slightly. "I know, it's not the best tasting, but it will help break up the phlegm in your chest."

"I'll take your word for that" Harry said taking another sip, he looked around the room and saw Sirius and Sophia asleep in an armchair together next to his bed, while Madam Hooch was a sleep in one next to Draco, who was also still asleep.

"He woke earlier" Severus said, "His fever wasn't half as bad as yours nor is he as sick" Harry nodded, "You took the brunt of it all didn't you?" again Harry just nodded, taking another sip.

"How are you?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

Severus shook his head, "You have pneumonia and you're asking me how I am?"

Harry smiled at him, "It's my nature" he said.

"So we've all noticed" Severus said. He looked over at Ro before quickly turning back, "I'm fine" he said smiling. "What?" he asked when he saw Harry smile.

"Just thinking, it's not very often we see you smile like that" Harry said.

"Yes well…" Severus said, "Drink your tea, Molly said she'd bring up soup" Harry nodded.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, both lost in thought, when Harry suddenly spoke, "You know your Bogart was wrong, right?"

Severus nodded, "I remember you saying that the other night" Harry chuckled when he remembered it, but then began to cough again.

Severus took the cup from him so not to spill it. Sirius woke hearing his godson's thick cough as did the two witches. Sirius sat on the other side of the bed from Severus and conjured up a basin, "You need to cough up that phlegm Harry" Sirius said.

Harry did as he was told and coughed up a fair bit. When Sophia picked up the basin she muttered, "Serves you both blood right being out in the rain for two bloody days, and in December at that."

Harry looked up tiredly, "Ok honestly, did the two of you switch bodies or something?" he asked.

"She gave it to me earlier as well" Draco said sitting up in his bed.

Sophia walked back over to the two beds and handed the two boys some Potions and a fresh cup of herbal tea.

"More" the two whined when they saw the tea.

"Yes" Sophia said sternly.

Harry and Draco looked at one another before Draco nodded and Harry reached out and grabbed Sophia's hand stopping her, "What are you-" she cut herself off when she saw the golden glow around her abdomen.

"I knew it!" the two boys said smiling, Sophia bit her lip.

"We were going to tell you-" she began, but Harry waved her off.

"Its fine" he said, "I wouldn't expect you to tell me in an Owl." He noticed that Severus didn't look surprise, "How'd you take it?" he asked.

"He tried to kill me at first" Sirius said.

"Drink your tea" Severus said to the two boys, and they complied.

"When did you find out?" Draco asked.

"A week after the two of you left" Sophia said, sitting down on the bed next to Draco. They all talked for a while before the two boys began to get tired again and slipped off to sleep.

It wasn't till the next morning, that the boys were able to get out of bed and go down for breakfast. The Bones', Weasley's – Minus Percy – Fleur, Sirius, Sophia, Tonks, Remus, Severus, Ro, Regulus and Annabelle were all sitting around the kitchen table when Harry and Draco walked in.

Sophia went to scold them, but when she stopped and looked at them they didn't look as worn and thin as they had the day before, "How did you…?"

"I'm a Phoenix" Harry said, "I can heal myself quicker then normal."

"Yeah that doesn't explain Draco" Bill piped up.

"Dogs can heal quicker then other animals as well" Sirius said, "Come and sit down."

The two boys nodded and sat down; no one asked what happened while they were gone, but instead talked about the holidays and what had been going on at Hogwarts.

To everyone's surprise, both boys were full of life and relaxed. When they were finished they all slowly left, leaving the two boys, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Harry, Draco and the two girls.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked calmly.

Sirius and Severus shared a look but nodded, "We figured you'd ask that" Severus said.

"Is that a yes?" Draco asked.

"Yes" Sirius said.

"Cool" the two boys jumped up and out of the room.

When they came back a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a woollen jumper, Sophia and Ro were standing holding heavy winter cloaks, scarf and gloves each.

"Thank you" the two boys said.

"Pop into the twins' if you're not back by lunch and they'll Floo us to tell us" Sophia said, fixing Harry's scarf.

"And don't go missing" Ro said as she fixed Draco's.

Everyone smiled at the two women's fussing, "We'll be fine" Harry said, and kissed Sophia on the cheek.

"We promise" Draco said, doing the same to Ro before apparating away.

Harry and Draco apparated into Diagon Alley, which was buzzing with people doing last minute Christmas shopping, Harry turned to Draco, "This should be fun" he said sarcastically.

In the end, it took the two boys till nearly six to get everything. When they arrived home, the first thing they were asked was, "Did you eat lunch?" by Molly.

"Yes Mrs Weasley" they both replied, "We ate in one of the cafés" Harry said.

"Well go get cleaned up for dinner dears, it'll be ready in a few minutes" she said.

Even with the house elves, Mrs Weasley preferred to cook herself, though Nellie didn't mind much as she was still helping decorate around the house. All the women in the house – Mrs Bones, Mrs Weasley, Ro, Sophia, Fleur, Susan and Ginny – were all getting Christmas dinner ready for the next day.

"I can't believe you left all your Christmas shopping till Christmas Eve" Ron said while they were all sitting down eating.

"It's not like we did it purposefully" Draco said smiling.

"Just couldn't find the time between looking for those stupid things, and avoiding getting killed doing it" Harry said.

They all sat up talking till late. Mrs Bones put Sara to bed a few hours before, with protest from the small girl. They were all sitting around in the cosy living room talking and playing games.

They went to bed close to twelve. Harry and Draco sat in their room for ten minutes before Harry apparated into Ginny and Susan's room, hand over his eyes. "Are you both descent?" the two girls chuckled.

"Yes Harry" Ginny said, and Harry dropped his hand.

"Good" Harry said smiling, "Ready?" he asked Susan, she nodded. "I'll apparate you back in the morning" Susan just nodded before disappearing.

As soon as she was gone, Ginny and Harry were all over each other. Locking the door and putting up a silencing charm, the two fell onto Ginny's bed.

As he had said, Harry apparated Susan back the next morning, before anyone noticed they had switched. He and Draco then began to go through the presents they had gotten, and an hour and a half later, everyone was sitting down in the kitchen.

"So what did the two of you get each other?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"I got him some bird food and one of those bird chew toys" Draco said.

"And I got him a squeaky dog bone and a Frisbee" Harry said.

"Huh, I got Padfoot that too" Remus said smiling.

"They're great fun" Sirius said nodding, "Keep you distracted for hours" everyone laughed at this.

TBC…


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of the holidays went quick and before they knew it, everyone was back at Hogwarts sitting down at the welcoming back feast.

Albus was just standing to speak, when Draco turned to Harry, "Wait for it" he said, Harry nodded.

"I would like to welcome you all back to the new term and hope you all had a joyous Christmas and New Year. And I know it is late, so I will bid you all a good night so you will be fit to get stuck back into class in the morning."

Just as Albus said morning, Harry and Draco swished their wands and muttered a spell. A wave of magic flew through to the head table and in a split second, all the Professor's hair were every colour of the rainbow, while their skin turned yellow, the room erupted into giggles and laughter.

"POTTER, MALFOY!"

"YES" the two boys called back smiling.

"DETENTION!" McGonagall and Snape yelled.

Later, Harry and Ron walked into their dorm room. "I still can't believe you two just got detention for that" Ron was saying.

"Oh, I have no doubt in my mind we'll be scrubbing the Potions lab floor" Harry said.

Sure enough, the next evening the two boys walked into the Potions lab where they saw two buckets of sudsy water and Professor Snape sitting behind his desk, "Get to it" he said.

"Yep" the two boys said and began. Nearly an hour later, Ro walked into the room and smiled at the two of them.

"How's it going?" she asked Severus quietly, who looked up from an essay and looked at them.

"You missed a spot" he said, and the two boys glared at him and continued to scrub. Ro watched them as she leaned on Severus' desk while he continued.

"All right, that will do" Severus said when the hour was up. Harry and Draco threw their brushes into the bucket and stood up, "Out with you" he said.

Before leaving though, the two boys walked over to Ro and spoke to her stomach. "Don't worry," Harry said "we'll have him broken by the time you show up" Draco said.

Ro smiled and chuckled at them as they walked out of the room. "Brats" Severus said standing.

"But you love them both for it" she said. He didn't say anything though, and she knew she was right.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The next few months went quickly for everyone, and winter turned into spring, and the days began to get warmer as summer approached. Severus had changed greatly over the months and now many of the students actually enjoyed going to his classes.

Voldemort's attacks seemed to be coming less frequent. It was the 31th of May and the rematch of Gryffindor vs Slytherin was to be played that day. It was all down to this match.

If Slytherin won, they won the cup and the same for Gryffindor. But if you asked the two house captains, they didn't care, all they wanted their teams to do was have fun before the exams started, and that's exactly what they told them when they were all in the same changing room.

"Look" Harry said, "We know this match is down to the cup."

"But truth be told, we really don't care and neither should you" Draco said.

"This is the last match of the year so how about we just have some good old fun and whichever team wins, wins" Harry said, the others nodded in agreement.

Severus was refereeing the match, as Ro was now eight and a half months pregnant, so she was sitting up in the stands with Sophia, Snuffles, Remus and the other Professors. The match had been going on for over an hour now and the scores were tied. Harry and Draco had sped off nearly five minutes ago and were now flying back slowly and up to Severus.

Everyone was watching them and it was dead quiet waiting for the verdict. Severus threw his head back laughing.

"They've finally done it" Sophia said, "Drove him to insanity."

The two boys flew back over to Severus "We have a bit of a problem" Draco said.

"What's the matter?" Severus asked worried.

"Well" Harry said, "We both seemed to have…well…look" Harry held up his right hand while Draco his left each holding a wing of the snitch.

Severus seeing this threw his head back laughing. "You two just can't do something alone can you?" he asked shaking his head.

"Well apparently not" Draco said.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"Come on, I have to ask Ro about this one" Severus said and flew over to the Professor's stand.

"What's the matter?" Albus asked. Severus turned to the two boys who had followed him, they held up their hands.

Ro chuckled, "Well this is a very rare case" she said.

"Who wins?" Remus asked.

"It's a draw" Ro said smiling. "Both houses have the same points and they both caught the snitch."

"So…?" Severus asked.

"They share the cup."

Albus stood and cleared his throat and magnified it. "It would appear both Slytherin and Gryffindor have won the Quidditch cup this year" he said, smiling and held up the two boys arms showing the snitch. The stands erupted in cheers and the two boys smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco asked Harry smiling evilly.

"Oh Professor" Harry said, smiling at Severus.

"I don't like that look" Severus said.

"You can swim right Uncle Sev" Draco asked.

"Don't even think about it" Severus said, slowly backing away on his broom.

"But we made a deal" Harry said.

"That was if Slytherin lost!" Severus said, "We didn't lose it was a draw!"

The Professor's had made a bet a few weeks ago, that whichever house lost the match, their head of house would be thrown in the lake, someone – Alex – had let slip to some of his sixth years and news of this bet spread through the school quickly, and everyone was having a great time wondering who would be the Professor to be thrown in the lake, Snape or McGonagall.

"Now Professors" Harry said, but Severus legged it and McGonagall went to slip down the stairs.

"Grab McGonagall!" Harry and Draco shouted back to the others, while they flew after Severus.

Shouts and cheers filled the stadium as the chase went on, and when the two boys finally grabbed Severus, everyone turned towards the lake where Nott and Ron were already holding McGonagall, with the rest of the teams floating in the air around them.

"You could have just made this easer on yourselves" Harry said when they flew up. They were about six feet from the waters surface.

"Have a nice swim Professors" Draco said, "on three, one, two, three…"

Nott and Ron let go of McGonagall, and Harry and Draco let go of Severus. The two Professors splashed into the water and reappeared a few seconds later, sputtering and slashing before they just floated.

The Quidditch stands erupted with noise, "how's the water?" Harry and Draco asked.

"Why don't you come and try it?" was Severus' response.

"Nix"

"Sky"

That was all that was said before the two boys play tackled each other off their brooms and into the lake.

The others waited for the two boys to come back up, but they didn't. "Harry!", "Draco!" the two Professors called, looking around the water, then out of nowhere Severus was pulled under the water, and the two boys popped up.

"Hello" they said.

"Don't do that!" McGonagall scolded as Severus resurfaced. The two boys took one look at Severus' face and began to quickly swim towards shore, away from him.

That day is the day everyone will remember as one of the best days in Hogwarts history. One of the most unusual, yet delightful and laughter filled, where everyone forgot about Voldemort and his death eaters, and were just kids and adults having fun.

But just two weeks later, the wizarding world would change forever.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The exams had finished the day before, and summer vacation would begin in three days, when the students returned to their families and homes on the Hogwarts express. Everyone was sitting in the great hall having breakfast, when a black raven flew into the great hall.

Everyone fell deathly silent and just watched the bird. "Harry" Ginny said when the black bird dropped a howler on Harry's plate.

Picking it up, Harry tore open the envelope and a hiss of a voice filled the room;

"_The time hassss come Potter, we will finissssh thisssss today you know where I'll be."_

Harry didn't move for a moment before he stood and walked out of the great hall, Ginny, Draco and Susan a second behind.

The four of them walked down to the founders' rooms, the four of then pulled off their Hogwarts robes and grabbed a sword.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"As I'll ever be" Harry said, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder while Draco did the same to Susan, and the four of them apparated just as Albus walked in the door.

"Contact the Order and the Minister" he said.

"But where are they?" Alex asked.

Severus walked over to the map of the UK. "Find me, Draco" he said pointing his wand and it flew and pointed to "Fair Isle" Severus said, pulling his wand away. Alex nodded and moved over to the fireplace, disappearing in green flames.

Harry and the others landed on the southern end of the island. They stood between two cliff edges, a mile or two apart. A hundred yards away facing them were more then seventy death eaters.

"Potter I'm surprised" Voldemort's voice called out. "Only four of you?" he said mockingly.

"Oh you know me _Tom,_ I'm full of surprises" Harry called back, just as cracks and pops sounded the arrival of Aurors and Order members, and the curses started to fly from both sides.

Somewhere through the mess of spells, Harry lost sight of Voldemort. Finally he caught sight of the dark lord in a fire fight with the Headmaster. Harry could see the Headmaster loosing his strength rapidly against the dark wizard. Harry ran to them quickly, dodging curses and spells as he ran, not concentrating on anything other then Dumbledore slowly falling to the ground.

The Headmaster lay on the ground unable to get back up. Tom flicked his wand and Dumbledore's flew from his hand and landed a few feet away. Tom raised his wand pointing it at Dumbledore "_Avada Kedavra_" he shouted.

Everything slowed down as the spell flew towards Albus. Just as the spell was about to hit him, a black headed figure dove in front of him, taking the spell in the chest and falling lip on the Headmasters legs.

Everything moved back to normal speed but the curses stopped when they saw the boy who lived, the wizarding world's saviour, lying limp on the Headmasters legs.

Voldemort smiled, "Your boy wonder died to save your pitiful life Dumbledore" he taunted, "I AM INVISIBLE" he shouted and threw his head back laughing.

Harry's body flew through the air landing a few feet away from Voldemort, but to everyone's surprise, he landed on his feet and stood tall, pulling out his sword. "No Tom" Harry's voice echoed through the field "You're not."

Voldemort looked at Harry shocked, and before the elder wizard could do anything, Harry drew his sword and plunged it through Voldemort's chest. Two ear piercing screams filled the air as a swirl of magic appeared around the two, then suddenly it stopped, a white mist in the shape of a Phoenix flew up into the sky while on the ground where the two wizards had been, lay the sword, the sword that killed 'Lord Voldemort'.

The Death Eaters stood in shock before being stupefied and falling to the ground. Alex, Minerva, Melody, Annabelle and Marcus moved to the Headmaster's side where Draco, Ginny and Susan were already.

"Albus" Minerva said kneeling next to her husband.

"I'm alright my dear" he said in a calm voice, but had yet to take his eyes off the spot where Harry had just stood.

Sirius, Severus and Mr Bones made their way over to them next. Severus hugged his godson tightly, Mr Bones his daughter, and Sirius looked at Ginny before pulling her into a tight hug as well.

Soon all the order members were standing around, "No one on our side was killed" Moody said.

"No one?" Sirius asked surprised.

Tonks shook here head, "A few Aurors were injured but none of the order were" she said.

"Of course not" Ginny said pulling back from Bill who was hugging her tightly. She pulled the chain from around his neck revealing a pendent with a green gem in it; his was in the shape of a triangle like a pyramid.

The other order members pulled out chains from under their robes, each pendent representing something to the owner.

"What about them?" Kingsley asked.

"Harry and Draco gave them to us for Christmas" Annabelle said.

"Harry and I put protection spells on them, he used some of the founders spells so that the person the pendent represents, that when they wore it, no harm would come to them." Draco said looking at his in the shape of a snitch, then he looked up, "Professor, is that Fawkes?" he asked the eldest Dumbledore.

Albus looked up and nodded, "Yes it would be" he said as Alex and Marcus helped their father to his feet.

Fawkes flew down and landed on the Headmasters shoulder but turned to Ginny who's eyes widened. "Oh my god" she said and turned to Severus and Sirius, "You need to go back to Hogwarts now!" she said grabbing their arms.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because if you don't, Madam Hooch and Sophia may actually kill you" Ginny said, closing her eyes and the three of them disappeared in a small pop.

"Who taught her how to apparate?" Alex asked.

"We did" Draco said walking over to where Harry's sword lay still untouched, picked it up along with Harry's own pendent and family ring.

"We best be getting back to Hogwarts" Albus said, and they all nodded apparating back to Hogwarts.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Sirius, Severus, Draco, Regulus, Remus, Tonks, Fleur, the Weasley's and the Dumbledore's all stood around Sophia's and Ro's hospital beds, looking at the two beautiful baby girls.

Draco was admiring his little cousins, "They're so small" he said.

It was now nine in the morning and Madam Pomfrey had only just let them all into the wing, though the two baby's had been born at ten thirty the night before.

Sophia smiled at him and looked around and frowned, "Where's Harry?" she asked, no one answered her, "Sirius" she said looking up at him.

"They both disappeared…"

"What do you mean disappeared" Sophia said, "You said Voldemort was dead."

"He is" Draco said, "Pretty sure you can't live with a sword through your heart" and Severus wacked him across the head, "Sorry."

"No bodies were found" Albus said, "They both just disappeared." Albus really had no idea what to do. Truth be told, he was still in shock along with the others who had seen Harry take the killing curse for him, and then somehow come back.

When someone gently cleared their throat in the doorway of the hospital wing, everyone turned to see Minister Bones, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Not at all Minister" Albus said, "What can we do for you?"

"This arrived in my office this morning, but it's addressed to Mr Malfoy" she said, holding up a box "And I thought I should deliver it right away."

Draco frowned but got up and took the box. "Thank you" he said, and turned his attention to the box.

Everyone watched as Draco's facial features went from a confused look to a bright smile, before he dropped the box and ran from the room quickly.

"What was that?" Alex asked

"You'll see" was all Ginny said, and counted down on her fingers, "Five, four, three, two, one" and just as she said one, two boys appeared wrestling on the floor.

"How do you continuously cheat death?" Sirius asked, and Harry's laugh filled the wing as the two boys just laid on the ground.

"I didn't die when I killed him" Harry said, "We were just transported somewhere else."

"But you took a Killing curse" Remus said.

Harry looked at the Headmaster, "The power Voldemort knows not" he said.

"Love" Albus said.

"Dad?" Melody asked.

"By sacrificing yourself you gained the powers you needed to kill him" Albus said.

"Which was love?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Not only that but…" Albus said "Life."

"The power to live and love" Harry said, "Something Tom never knew."

The room was silent, taking everything in for a few minutes till finally Harry piped up. "So why are we in the hospital wing?"

Ro and Sophia then held up the two little babies. Harry and Draco jumped up from the floor, "What are their names?" Harry asked sitting down on Sophia's bed, taking the baby from her while Draco did the same with Ro.

"Elisabeth Róisín Black" Sophia said.

"Róis Shannon Snape" Ro said.

"Hello Beth" Harry said to the little baby.

"Hello Rose" Draco said, "You two are going to have your daddy's wrapped around your little fingers you know that."

"And we'll teach you how" Harry said smiling. The others in the room chuckled and soon Madam Pomfrey kicked everyone out, bar Harry and Draco.

Harry and Draco still had the baby's and were just looking at them. They both had black hair, Rose from Severus and Beth's from both her parents. They both looked a lot alike except for their eyes; Rose had her mother's hawk yellow eyes while Beth had Sophia's pail blue eyes.

The four adults were talking and when Sophia looked up at the two boys sitting at the foot of the beds she smiled, "Sirius" she said, everyone looked. The two boys were sitting asleep holding the baby's. Sophia grabbed the camera Molly had left on the bed side table and snapped a picture of them.

Sirius and Severus then picked up the also sleeping babies and put them into their cribs, before picking Harry and Draco up and putting them in the hospital beds next to the two witches.

"Let them sleep, they've had one hell of a few days" Sophia said.

"I'm surprised they lasted this long" Ro said, Sophia nodded.

TBC…


	28. Chapter 28

It had been five years since the fall of Lord Voldemort and so many things had happened in that time, Severus had a hard time remembering it all.

Sirius and Sophia had married in July just before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Severus himself and Ro in August. Then Remus and Tonks finally tied the not just before Christmas, and soon after announced that they were going to have a baby.

Harry, Draco, Susan and Ginny used the same spell on Sophia and Remus that they had on Severus and Regulus, without their knowledge, so when the first full moon came around nothing happened. The two had stormed into the kitchen and turned to Harry and Draco, who looked innocent.

Then the next summer, four teens had graduated. Susan and Ginny went off to St Mungo's to become healers, while Harry and Draco were to become Aurors. Hermione and Ron moved to America, where Ron was signed by one of the Quidditch teams there. The two were married two years after leaving Hogwarts, and were now expecting their second child.

Draco and Susan got married two weeks after leaving school, while Harry and Ginny were a week after them. The girl's healer training only took one year, unlike the two boys who had needed three, but to no one's surprise, two years after leaving Hogwarts the two girls gave birth to, James Arthur and Lily Molly Potter, and Daniel Michel and Narcissa 'Cassy' Mari Malfoy.

Harry and Draco were of course smitten with their little baby's, and the two girls had them wrapped around their little fingers. Both daddies' girls, while the two boys were mummy's boys.

Severus was pulled from his musing by someone calling him. Looking up he saw his pregnant wife holding their two year old son Sam. "They'll be here any minute" she said flustered.

Severus smiled brightly, something he did a lot these days. Getting up, he took his young son from Ro, "Where is Rose?"

"Up in here room I believe" Ro said before walking off, "Would you get her for me?" Harry and Draco had done just what they promised. Rose had her daddy wrapped around her little finger, but Severus didn't mind, not in the least.

"Rose" Severus called up the stairs just as the doorbell of Prince Manor rang, "Come down and say hello." He walked over and opened the door.

"Hi Uncle Sev!" a burly black haired, blue eyed five year old girl said.

"Hello Beth" Severus greeted Sirius who walked in behind her, holding two year old Jason, and then the also pregnant Sophia.

Half an hour later, everyone had arrived other then the two Aurors –Harry and Draco- and were all sitting out in the back by the pool in the summer sun.

Sirius, Remus and Severus were standing by the side of the pool with their backs to the house, so none of them saw Harry and Draco walk in, though the others did, staying quiet as Harry and Draco quietly walked up behind them.

Just as the two wizards went to push the other three in, Severus turned slightly, catching sight of them, but it was too late to do anything, and the next second the three were in the pool, while everyone else was giggling or laughing.

"POTTER!" "MALFOY!"

"Yes" the two said innocently, before jumping in on the adults. Soon all the kids were in playing as well.

Severus smiled looking around at his family, Draco and Harry stood next to him, "Thank you" Severus said sincerely to the two boys.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"If it weren't for the two of you, none of this would be possible" Severus said.

"Actually, we had nothing to do with Aunty Ro" Draco said.

"Yes you did" Severus said, "You two were the start of when I began to let people back in" he said.

"You deserve it" Harry said.

"We all do" Severus said, and the three of them went to join their family.

THE END!


End file.
